Dear brother
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: Well, just trying something new. Not sure if this is any good, but here it is:After defeating Naraku, InuYasha finds a stunning letter from his brother Sesshomaru, who had vanished soon after the battle with Naraku. Reviews are most loved!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

**A/n: Trying a letter like thing. **

"**Dear InuYasha"**

InuYasha sat down on the branch as he had just found a parchment that had been pinned to it. It was from his brother, Sesshomaru, he had been missing for a while. They had just defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru had been severely injured.

Before the battle began, Sesshomaru had met up with his little brother and offered to give him his aid. His friends couldn't resist such a willing powerful dog lord, and let him help him.

What had struck InuYasha, that the others had not even taken notice was the way Sesshomaru was looking at him. It wasn't the cold hard stare of disgust that he was often shot with. It wasn't the hate and loathing for his blood. The blood of a Hanyou. They seamed sad. Lost. Forlorn. It was odd. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother. despite the fights that they had put themselves through.

He took a whiff of the air around him and looked down at the elegant aristocratic handwritten and to the cobalt crescent moon for his signature at the top and began to read; assured no one was around and began to read.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I never meant to be so cold to you. I am sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you. Gomen, forgive me for the troubling actions, I was just protecting myself from what I could never have. InuYasha, the forbidden fruit to my life. _

_You will no longer have to worry about coming for you. I'm departing to a far away. I'm sure you will not be worried about me. I'm sure you more than happy about this news._

_Why you are asking that I am leaving? Mating season. It is going to be coming up in a few more weeks. I would not risk me coming for you and mating you to myself, after all I have put you through, it is understandable. I hope you find a better pairing. I want you happy, regardless of my well being. I know we would be a good pair, however of the complications._

_Complications of not being able to love._

_I must cut this short soon. I'm sorry, I have much to do and arrange before the setting of tomorrows sun._

_I have to ask you something. Not as a brother, not as a stranger, but as a friend. I know it is hard for you to understand this all, but just please. Once. Will you care for the Western lands while I am away? I am not sure when exactly I'll be back. Be assured, I will return some time. I will also need your assistance of caring for Rin, Jaken and Ah un. Most of all, I ask you to to be my mate, which is a doubtful idea. That is all I will ask of you. _

_Just think about it, dear brother._

_I just wanted you to know as well that I was never really mad about you receiving fathers sword, I shouldn't be taking it all out on you. Gomen. I really am not really sure why I am mad at you. Perhaps it is just an act that I have kept up for so long it has brainwashed my mind. I wouldn't be so doubtful at the idea though. I'm glad you have something to protect you, as I could never do so._

_I'm sorry once again. _

_I must go now. If you have to comment back to any of this, send your message to the messenger that I will send in three nights from now. Think about it once again._

_I love you..._

_Sesshomaru_

InuYasha stared at the note blankly. What the hell?

He had known of the mating season approaching. He would need a mate. Kagome would never do and Koga. Well he was sure as hell would never mate with him. The very thought made his stomach turn over and ready to heave.

Sesshomaru would never joke around with such matter. The older brother was serious. He had asked forgiveness. Was he ready to forgive his brother for... what?

Thinking about it, he really never hated Sesshomaru, he was always the one picking on his brother for not other reason. Or was there? Sesshomaru had called him a half breed, worthless life form that should be damned to the seven hells.

Confused at what to do, he sat there thinking.

Mating season... heats... Endless nights alone till the month was over or he had a mate. "Sesshomaru..." he whispered. "I'm sorry as well..."

He had no reason to hate his brother. It was his fault as well. Not as being a half breed, for not standing up for himself or just ignoring him and just move on with life. Damn his pride.

His brother was asking for a one time thing. His love, his care. Brotherly love. Lovers...

Maybe it was time to forgive and forget...

_A/N: This could be the end. I am not sure. Should I continue?_


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

"Dear InuYasha."

A/n: Since I never really put up a chapter title for the first chapter; which will become my prologue now- which I thought maybe a one shot. But due to the outrageous demands, Lol, I'll continue.

Chapter 1: Confusion

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice roared throughout the forest, just as a loud thump of vibration ran throughout forest followed shortly behind the echo of Kagome's subduing command.

InuYasha had just come back to let them know that he was not going to be around, and that he had other business to attend to else where. Of course, possessive Kagome hadn't like the idea of her "Boyfriend" wandering off, knowing that he could easily be going to find that damnable Kikyo's dead body somewhere where she had disappeared a month or two just before the final battle with Naraku. She knew that InuYasha was still hurting from some loss of a dear friend.

Had Kagome really known the truth that InuYasha's feelings never were for either of them none of this mess would never had occurred. It was all a mask that he had put up.

The most InuYasha felt for the two girls were a friendly bond. Maybe not even that- sometimes.

In truth, InuYasha's feelings were all corrupted into nothing. He really didn't know who to love. Even if he said he did, his heart did not feel the same; nor his soul and youki.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH?" he roared back as he pulled his face out of the dirt, his nose bleed from the breakage caused by the face implant caused by the sit command. He really did not care, it would heal shortly; within a few hours time.

"SIT!"

Another face plant.

"Bitch!" he roared again, pulling his face out of the crater again.

"Sit! I'm not a bitch! Or a wench!"

Crash again.

A low growl emanated from the dirt just as InuYasha's spell wore off he spat the dirty blood and dirt out from his mouth onto Kagome's shoe. How dare she?

It was just another reminder of how much he hated her. The only reason he stuck around her was because of the cursed beads around his neck that could only be removed by her or another really powerful Miko.

Just as she was about to say another Sit command, Miroku, the perverted monk saved him. "Kagome, I think that is enough. I think you should think about his needs rather then your own. He is not your toy to have heel at your side when you need him most."

"Well said!" InuYasha said just as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes and wiped the rest of the blood and dirt from his mouth. "I'm quite tired of you!" he said turning to Kagome with a cold glare. "I"m not your fucking dog!"

With that said he took off to the forest where he could re-read the letter that was given too him by Sesshomaru. He had come back trying to explaining that he needed to go away for a while, and he got the Sit command when he had said it was non of there fucking business, shortly adding an explanation for his departure; that he wanted to get laid just for laughs.

He knew that Kagome wanted him more than ever. She wouldn't have him though. Getting jealous at the very idea that someone else would have him, he had regretted saying such as soon as he hit the ground.

As soon as he was deep within the heart of the forest, and non of them would be able to find him, he settled up on a high branch within the tree's, pulling out the letter, out from beneath his hoari.

What was Sesshomaru really doing? Was he sick? Did Naraku's poison some how infected his mind and body, so that he had to go away to heal?

Or was this some sort of trick?

He never in his life would have thought that his brother, Sesshomaru, would ever apologize to him! "He must have lost his mind!" he said as he re looked over it once more.

His golden eyes stopped short of the page, was he really asking to be his mate? He looked down at the letter closer:

_'I have to ask you something. Not as a brother, not as a stranger, but as a friend. I know it is hard for you to understand this all, but just please. Once. Will you care for the Western lands while I am away? I am not sure when exactly I'll be back. Be assured, I will return some time. I will also need your assistance of caring for Rin, Jakken and Ah un. Most of all, I ask you to to be my mate, which is a doubtful idea. That is all I will ask of you._ '

It was indeed his brothers hand written, and it was indeed asking forgiveness and that he wanted to be InuYasha's mate.

He asked himself again, could he really forgive his brother for all the shit he has done to him? "No! He's a cold hearted shit fuck that would care to give less of a damn about me!" he told himself as he shook his head in denial.

'_Oh, InuYasha, but you know you want to, in truth he has done nothing better to you. If he really wanted to kill you, he would have done it already. He has the ability to, you know that well,' _ his concious told him. '_ Why do you deny that you want to forgive him?' _

InuYasha growled at himself, not knowing what to do. Mating was forever. The bond grew stronger with time. He knew in his heart that he should. But the change would be hard.

His brother had done so much to him, and rarely had done anything kind to him. Even as a child his brother rejected him in the most cold ways.

'_Lies!'_

_Flash back_

He struggled to free himself. He looked over at Sesshomaru who was walking away and out of his range of view. The forest was full of demonic plants that could eat him alive in a few hours if he had not been careful.

His father had told him not to go into the forest. But retrieving the yellow ball had been too tempting and his little legs carried him into the forest .

InuYasha was almost out of the forest just when something grabbed his legs, sending him into a bush of thorns. The vines around his legs tightened themselves.

No one was around.

He was alone, and the vines were tightening themselves as they traveled like snakes, coiling themselves around his small body. He could be consumed within 5 hours if he didn't escape!

Sesshomaru! He had to call for him.

"Sesshomaru!" he called out.

Nothing. His brother wouldn't come to him. He was only a Hanyou.

He heard his brothers cries shortly after he arrived back at the castle 2 and a half hours later. How he had? He didn't know, he could not smell his brother anywhere close but he knew the Hanyou had gotten himself into trouble.

Acting out of character and unconsciously he headed back in his brothers last known directions.

Sesshomaru watched InuYasha's struggles to untangle himself from the thorny vines that wrapped themselves around the small body as he had tried to emerge from the forest that he had somehow wandered off to. The guards should have watching the child. He was only about 4 in human years, but was about 9 in demon years.

It had been partially his fault as he had thrown the ball at his brothers head, roughly, before it bounced off of it and landed in the forest. He had been walking away, not thinking that his brother would have gone into the forest alone. He had turned expecting the little Hanyou to follow him home shortly but paid no heed to his brothers missing presences as his brother would follow about 15 minutes behind him, not wanting to get the claw across his face.

His father would have his head if he ever allowed his brother to be consumed alive. Like he cared though? He could have just said he was no where around him. But what made him want to save his brother?

Sighing in confusion he just followed his Youki's decision and approached his brother as he watched the fear in his golden eyes, his heart strings jerked and his heart panicked.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Kill me now if you're here to do that now, put me out of my misery. After all I'm just a Hanyou," he said, his breath was tight and labored as his lungs were constricted further.

Such words coming out of his small little mouth. He was smart. He acted tough at times, now he was being submissive and smart. Sesshomaru's youki growled at him. '_Save him! He is your future mate!'_ Mate? Not possible. However he would do what his youki told him. It was going to force him to if he did not listen anyways.

With a few graceful slashes of his claws he tore the vines from his brothers body. "Get up InuYasha, go home and clean up. Never speak of me doing this again. Is that clear?" he inquired coldly as he watched his brother tumble out of the boarder of the forest, out of harms way.

He was covered in blood and thorns that covered his hair and body. His father may just kill him now for allowing this. Perhaps not, InuYasha was always getting into messes. His father may just think that he had been rolling in the dirt or something.

He gave his brother disgusted look.

He saw the child nod, tears formed in his eyes. "Gomen."

He watched his brother give a quick bow and dash off home. He gave a sigh to himself and shook his head.

_End of flash back_

He had saved his hide on more than one account. He was feeling worse now. He was sorry. He had to make up for his foolishness. He owed him that much.

Tucking the letter back in his hoari, placing it close to his heart subconsciously. He had a few days to think it completely over. The messenger would come for the answer soon.

Crossing close to his body he set his elbow on his thigh and his hand cupping his head. Sesshomaru had to be sorry.

There was no other way he would waste his time written to him. However he would write back to him giving his answer, that he would come to the western lands and watch it while he was away, and that he would forgive him.

Confused on how to react to how he should write back to his brother about the mating situation, he sighed. It was natural for demons to mate to the same family. There DNA would not create mutations, they would instead accommodate it and/or change it to fit the parents; should they mate and have pups.

Did he want to really mate to a cold hearted bastard?

Sesshomaru could possess a heart at times, but would his heart accept Sesshomaru's? Could he break the cold heartedness and his heal his heart to the point of being his mate?

Shaking his head he could give it a shot. It couldn't hurt right?

The least he could do was this little thing.

Getting up he slumped his shoulders and headed back to camp, at least he would not have to be Sat any in the mean time. The damn bitch.

"InuYasha! Where have you been!" Kagome questioned.

He crossed his arms in his sleeves, ignoring her annoying voice. His opening his mouth would get him another sit. One he did not need , seeing how his nose was still healing from the previous 3 or so sits he had received.

"Answer me!"

"Non of your business!" he growl.

She shot him an evil glare. "It is too my business."

He looked at Miroku and Sango for help. "Feh."

"Kagome, it is non of your business. If you cannot handle InuYasha running around like he can, maybe it is time to go back to your time where you can command people to do so," Miroku spoke up.

"Yes, he has a point, Kagome. InuYasha has every right to go where ever he pleases," Sango said as Kilala mewed in agreement as she went over to InuYasha and purred rubbing against his leg, before she sniffed him and jumped into his lap and reached up and licked his cheek.

She could smell what was going on. In more ways then one.

"If it will help you shut your fucking mouth Kagome, I'm going into a heat soon, so I am running around more than usual. Do you fucking mind now?" he hissed, feeling inside a small fire just starting to get ready to ignite.

"A heat?"

"Yes! All demons have them."

"Oh."

It shut her up. It wasn't a big idea that he was going into his heat, he had them before. He knew what it would be like. "Well, I'm going away for a long time. I have no idea when I will be back."

"I have no idea when I will be back, Rin. Jakken," Sesshomaru said as he wrote down another note in a book.

Jakken opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Rin.

"Yes, my lord. Will you be back soon?" Rin asked not questioning her lords matters.

"I am sure that InuYasha will come by to care for you," he stated coolly.

"My lord! INUYASHA! Have you gone mad?" Jakken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jakken with a cold glare. "You _will_ listen to him. You _will_ show him respect." There was no room for protest. He had to listen to his lords wishes.

"Hai."

"Jakken! Isn't it wonderful! Sesshomaru little brothers coming to visit! Oh boy! We can dress him up!" Rin squealed happily as she bounced around her lords servant.

"Silence."

She quited down instantly.

"I want you both on your best behavior."

Sesshomaru was sure that his brother would come. Even if he did not. There were servants at his castle to care for them. Not to mention, he was sure that Rin could care for herself, she had Jakken and Ah un to play with.

He was sure that the letter would certainly catch his eye, knowing his brother.

Rising with grace out of the high back red velvet chair he closed the small journal of taxes and among other land concerning issues he got picked up the book and went over to the fire place and stared briefly into the flames that licked at the logs. InuYasha could never want him. He couldn't forgive himself for his own foolishness. Walking over to the shelves near by, he placed the book high up and turned around to the double mahogany doors that led out into the corridor.

"Where are you going my lord?" asked Jakken as he started to follow him but was shot with a small cold glare for him to to still.

"I have other matters to attend to," he said as he turned his back to go again. He had to find a reliable demon messenger, or human messenger who could find InuYasha. He had told InuYasha in the letter that he would send for his reply in a few sunsets.

Perhaps he could find one of them wolf messengers? He had seen the travel here and there swiftly, they would work for anyone if they had food, money, or something of value.

He would set out to find one.

"Why are you going away for that long?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know how long this heat will last. Could last months," InuYasha said.

"Oh."

InuYasha thought for a moment. How could he reply? He had no parchment. Looking over to the monk and slayer he asked, "Do you have any parchment around"

They shook their heads. "Sorry no. I have my spell paper thats about it. Why?" asked the monk curiously. He had never really seen the dog demon write before , he was starting to question if he could.

"I have to write something down and send it to someone."

"Have a pen and paper with me, you can use that," Kagome offered as she dug around in her big yellow pack.

InuYasha would not have taken it but it was necessary to write back with his reply.

Looking at the odd written utensil and "note book" he placed them in his hoari. He would write to him later when he had more privacy than the noisy human, Kagome, around.

He just sat there in silence, looking into the fire, pondering how to reply.

A/n: How is that? I think I'm getting better, it definitely is better than my other fiction: The sun and the moon. But I think I still like that one better. Meh, you can judge for yourself.

Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, I don't care if you swear in them haha! I say fuck about 50 times a day :)

Review if you like this story/chapter.

Sorry if its too short, I do have other stories to write haha :)

I have no beta right now so sorry for any error. If anyone is interested in beta-ing this, lemme know Kay?

Till next time.

Kootles.


	3. A letter home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

A/N: I'm glad you all like this one and are eager for more! I was going to wait for another review, but I think I am satisfied with the ones so far. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep putting up chapters.

Some said the first chapter of my other fiction isn't that catchy and is cheesy. I think after a few chapters more it gets intense... It was my first fiction; I plan to revise some of the chapters again after it is complete or when ever I have time.

Dear Brother: Chapter 2: The letter home

He did not know what to write as he sat there up on the highest tree towards the center of the forest. The half demon had not written in over 60 years! He had no use for it. He had been educated in his younger years, sure, but being a nomad he had no use reason to write. So he didn't.

He had been wandering around for the past 2 two days thinking to himself. He had told no one where he was going just the other night ago when he had come back briefly to tell them that he just that he did not want anyone to follow. Of course Kagome held her objections. Which was never surprising? Sango saved him when Kagome had just began to sit him, when she had told Kagome that she should let him go.

So there he was, sitting in the tree. Thinking of what to tell his brother.

Collecting his thoughts he began.

* * *

Sesshomaru,

I have no idea if you are telling me the truth about you wanting to be forgiven, o. Or as well as being my mate.

I do not find it funny if you are playing with me like me in some twisted game that Naraku created. Has he poisoned your mind?

The idea of coming 'home' to the Western lands is a bit pleasing; I have not been there in a while. Not since the day I was banished from your territory. I will come regardless the less of how I feel about this whole situation. If you are there when I am, there I will tell you more.

Not sure quite yet if I'm loving you back quite yet...

InuYasha

He had not been sure of how to write it all down. It was not his thing to write. Not like Sesshomaru and his. His fine elegant, aristocratic way use of language. Huffing, he tore the paper gently from the spiral notebook, and then he folded it up. He would wait until the messenger came later on. For now he would rest and conserve energy for the journey west. It may might take him about 2 days to get there, one if he really pushed it. By all means he had no desire to totally push it.

Placing the pen in the spiral wire of the note book and the note book back in to his haori, he stretched out on the branch of the tree. The silver puppy ears twitched in the direction of some of the animals of the forest. They sang their songs and screeched at one another to stay away from their territory or homes.

"It will be great to get away from Kagome and the others for a while. If only this blasted necklace was not around my neck I would not have to be around them. I'm a slave for them!" he muttered to himself as he tugged at the burden of beads around his neck.

He remembered a thought suddenly. His, his mind traveled back to when he had gone to Kagome's time for a celebration called "Halloween" she had wanted him to where a dog collar! He could not believe it! It had angered him greatly.

There was a sudden rustle of bushes that stirred him from his thoughts. He looked down to find Kagome's admirer, Kouga. He stood there looking up at InuYasha with his big blue eyes, his tail hung low and his hands were on his hips as he stood cockily; a gentle breeze tugging at the raven pony tail. He really did not care not cared for the bastard. Kagome could have him for all he cared, or vise versa.

"Hey mutt face," he said as he came out from the brush. "What are you doing up there?"

"What's it to you?" he said as he jumped down from the tree branch, landing softly in crouch position.

"Just curious." The wolf watched as the Dog half demon straightened.

"Getting away from Kagome."

"Why?"

"She is jealous of me leaving. She knows something is up."

"What is that?"

"The canine mating season remember? Sesshomaru. He wants me to come back to the Western lands. He wants to have me watch it as well as his companions Rin, Jakken and Ah-un. He says he is going away for a while."

The wolf demon smirked. "So you're going to go there now? Be his companion's baby sitter? That is amusing."

InuYasha shook his head. "I plan to figure out what is wrong with him. He says he wants to be my mate. If I accept."

The wolf raised a black brow. "I really cannot see you mating to such an arrogant male. There would be corruptions between the two of you."

"What got me, Kouga, is this letter. He's, he's also asking for me to forgive him." He pulled out the letter from his haori and passed it to Kouga, who gave it a quick once over. He looked at InuYasha with confusion.

"What, is he sick? This is hardly sounding sounds like of your brother."

"I am going though, I should find out what's wrong with him." It wasn't like Sesshomaru to say things that he did not mean. He did not joke around and beat around the bush; he got straight to the point. Then InuYasha thought again, if he had been telling him the truth, was what Sesshomaru said really true? That he should have died at birth? That he was an abomination to their clan? Then again, he had said that he was just protecting himself from having him. It was all too confusing to him.

"I would be careful, Mutt. He's been trying to kill you for the past century and a half, from what I have seen and heard," Kouga said as he handed InuYasha back his note.

"Kouga, I just want you to watch them if you want. Not my problem if they're attacked. Though, that bitch would Sit me a few hundred times into the ground if she heard I could give a less of a fuck if something killed her. I would be sure that the monk and slayer could care for themselves."

"I'll keep a watch out for them. I have my own pack to care for."

The wolf demon watched as the Dog demon placed the note finally back into his haori. Something about InuYasha told him to watch out and that if he had laid a hand on him, Sesshomaru would most likely have his head on a sliver platter. He had known the Western Lord to seem to be uncaring, cold and emotionless, however, when it came to mates, it things could be deadly, possessive and heated feuds filled with emotions. If Sesshomaru and InuYasha were true mates, it could be a long mating process if they did not corporate with each other.

"My brother is sending a messenger for my response; it will probably reach him quicker than I can get there. I am just waiting for it now," InuYasha said as he pulled out the note that he had written earlier. "I wrote him saying I would agree to come."

"All right. Well good luck with it all, dog shit, I have to be off, I have to catch a meal before heading back to the den."

"See you later then."

Kouga gave him a quick nod and sped off throughout the forest. InuYasha watched the wolf go before jumping back up onto the tall branch of the tree. He would wait until the messenger came to get his letter before starting off to the west.

There was a sudden rustle of the bushes again and a cream-colored fire Neko appeared. Kilala. What did she want? The cat mewed and looked up at him.

"Come to say good bye?"

The kitten mewed in a positive response before shifting to her larger self to reach the tall branch before then shifting again to her smaller self once she was over the branch. InuYasha let her climb into his lap. She purred, curling up against his abdomen.

"It's not as though I am not returning. Of course I will probably come back to see the monk, slayer and of course you and Shippo."

The cat demon acknowledged him with a short mew.

"I will miss you while I am gone though. I think you should head back now. Sango may wonder where you went off too."

"Mew!" she chirped before giving him a quick lick on the cheek before plunging off of the branch, shifting into a large saber tooth fire cat and heading off into the darkening sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just finished straightening out some affairs with the lesser lords of the western lands. They were now aware of the possibility of him leaving for some time, and who would be over watching over the land. They had agreed and were discharged with other orders.

The TaiYoukai also had just retired to his quarters after finding a quick enough messenger's. There was a silver moon demon-wolf pack located in the northern part of the western lands. They were known for their swiftness and reliability to get the job done. He had given them the orders, in which they took in exchanged for protection from further farmers and humans.

The lord felt he could trust the Canines as they divided themselves into 2 two groups, a group of five5 and a group of seven7. The group of seven7 would stay home and protect the den, while the group of five5 went to carry out the orders. They had told them it would take them about a few hours to reach him if all went well. Pleased with this news he revealed a rare smile and dismissed them. In only a day's time he would hear back from InuYasha. He hoped that the news brought would be pleasing news.

He would now sleep on it.

* * *

It had not been past sunset that evening when there was a loud howl coming from near by, it was followed by a few other responding correspondents. The silver kawaii ears twitched at his distant mortal relatives. The messenger should be arriving anytime soon. The half breed sat up, bringing one knee to his chin and let his other leg dangle off of the branch, relaxed. He had taken a quick nap while waiting. He would need his energy to travel that long distance to the west.

Again he had heard the rustle of bushes not far from where he was stationed. It was about 30 yards from where he was now. There was a loud howl coming from the same distance. The wolves must be hunting something. He had always found it interesting of how the wolves would hunt. How they took down their prey down as a pack. Using team work. It might be fun to watch them come by to hunt.

After waiting about 13 more minutes, the bushes surrounding the trees around him stirred. Looking down he saw a massive silver wolf with blue eyes. The wolf had to be at least four feet tall 4 foot at the shoulder. She had a black thin )O( with a in the middle! It must have been the alpha female of the pack, because just then a black wolf with golden eyes and stood at 5 standing five feet at the shoulder. He was shaggy and ready for action. He had a white arrow starting from his coal colored nose, to his center of his eyes where it broke and then quickly began again and formed into an arrow head. They were followed by three3 lesser wolves that stood between 3-4 feet at the shoulder with different colorations of browns, grays, blacks and creams. They had mere stripes up their ears ranging with from blue, green and magenta. Markings on a brown female were a simple black scar looking fur marks running down each of her unique green eyes. A lower male with cream colored fur with a few patches of brown colored fur and blue tipped ears followed by a star just above his tail. He was shortly followed up with by a shaggy grey wolf with no markings save for the blackish blue- tipped ears and cream ringlets on each of her feet. Her turquoise eyes were slitted, unlike the others of the pack.

The Alpha male looked up at InuYasha with questionable eyes. "Are you the Lord of the Western lands' brother, InuYasha?" he asked sounding wise. He must have been around 200 years of age. It was a demon wolf pack.

"Possibly. Why?"

"We are you your messengers. Do you have the letter?"

"Hai, I do." He rose from his sitting spot and leapt down to face the wolf. He pulled out the lined paper in which the wolf took in his large fangs before setting it down to open up a tube on his mate's side belt. that InuYasha took notice of it. He watched as the wolf placed it in there carefully and closed it with his muzzle.

"Thanks."

"I'm coming along, do you mind if I follow?" InuYasha asked.

"If you can keep up. Yes," the alpha female said in a tuff manor as she started off.

"Yes, if you can keep up," confirmed the alpha male as he started off into the bushes with his mate, shortly followed by his pack.

They were quick, very swift as they bound with unseen agility throughout the forest, as they dodged bushes and trees at amazing speeds. InuYasha had to take to the tree tops as he tracked them with ease.

As he followed the pack he had to draw back for an hour's rest before continuing on. The wolves were just too fast with their long legs and massive lungs that drew in heavy breaths of life's essentials; oxygen and food, as his stomach was completely empty.

"I'll track your tracks. Go on ahead of me. Just don't let him know I am coming if you get there before I do!" he called after the wolves as he slowed his pace. He was sure he could catch up with them in no time.

Swiftly killing a rabbit he found a spot to rest and began to eat the rabbit raw. He hoped that Sesshomaru would be there for him when he arrived.

Quickly finding a near by river he jumped in to clean himself of the sweat that clung heavily to his skin like a second skin. He should not have been so tired or so sweaty with only a few hours journey. What was going on? Was his heat totally coming at him in full force?. It was too early to start most of the major problems with heats.

InuYasha hoped that it wouldn't slow him down from seeing his brother and finding out what the issue really was with him, playing those mind games or whatever he may might be doing to him.

A/n: sorry it's short. Damn brain farts! Lol. Well I hope you enjoy it. Some lemons may be coming up in the next few chapters. Hopefully... pends on my mood and how busy I am. Which right now I am very busy. I'm having to switch off and on with different chapters. Never knew keeping up with 2 fictions could be so hard... oh Well till next time! Read and review! Thanks!

Also sorry for any errors... My MS word is screwy


	4. Coming home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

A/n: Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you all like this story.

Chapter 3: Coming home

Dashing in and out of the tree tops, the inu was quickly approaching his destination. It would be only a few minutes now. The heat had slowed him down immensely. It was coming for sure. He knew it was a bit too early for it to happen seeing how it was not supposed to be for a few more weeks. Not even the symptoms should be showing up yet. It seemed that the closer he got to his destination, the heavier he felt from fatigue and hunger.

Shaking off the feeling of his weariness he pushed further on. InuYasha concentrated on the feeling of the bark and leaves of the trees as he made his way through them. The wind whipped his hair back and his dog ears flattened against his skull to prevent the wind from entering the ear canals. Taking a deep breath, he found the scent of the wolves again. They had left marks in the soft ground and mud that covered the forests floor.

Looking back up, he stayed on the trail.

Kouga made his way through the forest after a long rest at the den. He was in no particular hurry. He knew that Kagome's pack of friends were safe. Kouga was not about to go and protect them all, as InuYasha had said to just watch them. He would, however, protect Kagome.

Entering the clearing he found Kagome, her human friends and the two demons camped around the fire. The smell of fish and dear reached his nose. The group was roasting their dinner. The looked up to him as the wolf demon entered the small clearing.

Kagome's eyes were full of hope for InuYasha's return, only to find it was Kouga. She sighed sadly. Kagome had not seen InuYasha in what felt like ages. She was feeling detached from what she was used to. Having InuYasha around made the world go round, it seemed. Now he was gone, and kami knows when he'd be back.

"What are you folks up to tonight?" Kouga greeted.

"We were just talking about where on earth InuYasha had gone to, seems like he is not himself," the monk said as he rested his staff on the ground close to his feet.

The wolf demon shrugged nonchalantly, "He has his own business to tend to. Leave him be."

"What do you know of where he has gone off to?" asked Sango.

Kouga watched the fire for a moment, deciding to try to keep things under wraps. Should Sesshomaru, the lord of the West, and the hanyou mate, it could be a strong alliance and possibly a strong bond. He knew how mates would be together; he was sure it would be regrettable if he betrayed them and interfered with the mating ritual. Choosing his words carefully he replied, "All he has told me when we crossed paths is that he is going to be somewhere far away. InuYasha told me he is meeting up with someone he knows that can help him out… you might say." He was lying through his fangs. But it was also a half truth.

Kagome wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. Though she was sure that trust the wolf; he had yet to lie to her. Pursing her lips she dropped the question of if he was lying or not. "Do you know who?" the Miko asked.

"I have an idea of who it is. But I will not say who. Spreading rumors is bad when you do not know who it is," Kouga replied as he took his spot next to the fire and sat Indian style.

"I see," the monk said as he dropped the subject.

"So what brings you here anyways?" asked Shippo.

"I had nothing better to do so I came to visit. Especially since InuYasha is absent." It was another half truth. He wanted to be around Kagome. Maybe he might get her to be his mate sometime. Kouga could start courting her soon after InuYasha took his mate. The wolf found that the hanyou was always in his way. Now he was not.

They didn't buy this one this time.

"That doesn't sound like something you would do or say. What is your real purpose?" asked Sango. The wolf was not the type to just 'visit'. They would just run into him rather then going to see him or he come to them without a true purpose.

"Okay, you got me. All I am saying is that InuYasha asked me to watch out for you guys. It is not a forced thing, he asked me to do. I am just doing it to be around Kagome."

Kagome gave a small blush as they went quiet.

Sesshomaru saw the wolves come dashing towards him. He had been expecting them to arrive any time. The wolves had been true to their speed and trust as they had arrived a bit earlier then they had thought they would. Sesshomaru was pleased as he watched them coming closer and closer. He could feel the ground shake with the pounding paws that made contact with the ground as they raced towards him.

They stopped short of him, their tongues lolling out as they panted. The black alpha male reached over to his mate's belt, to the tube the held the letter and pulled it out carefully. He then handed it to the Lord of the Western lands. The lord took it from his mouth. They watched waiting for dismissal, as the lord opened it carefully.

Sesshomaru looked it over quickly. It was a short letter.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I have no idea if you are telling me the truth about you wanting to be forgiven, or as well as being my mate._

_I do not find it funny if you are playing with me in some twisted game that Naraku created. Has he poisoned your mind?_

_The idea of coming 'home' to the Western lands is a bit pleasant; I have not been there in a while. Not since the day I was banished from your territory. I will come regardless of how I feel about this whole situation. If you are there when I am, I will tell you more._

_Not sure quite yet if I am loving you back..._

_InuYasha_

He was slightly pained at the ending note. Of course it was not to be expected. After all Sesshomaru had put him through. It was a wonder that they had not killed each other with all the venomous words that they had shot at each other through the years.

Sesshomaru did feel a bit of relief as his brother had agreed to come to his lands. But it was a matter of time as to when he would arrive. The letter told him to stay put and that he would arrive to tell him more. More of what, though? Of how much he hates him? The letter said nothing about forgiveness. That was what made his heart sink slightly.

Even more was that his brother thought he was playing games with him and that his mind was poisoned. Sesshomaru was not poisoned. He knew very well what his actions were. He would not play such foolish games with his brother. The matters at hand of mating were too serious to taken lightly.

"Thank you. You have my protection and a feast waiting at your den. If you have any need of me, just call. You're dismissed."

The dog lord watched the wolves give a slight bow and race back to their den, eager to feast on the food waiting. They were satisfied that they had protection from the farmers and other hunters that came for their hides and killed them for sport.

Sesshomaru started back to the castle. He would make any final preparations for his leave before he left InuYasha his castle to guard. It was a relief to Sesshomaru that InuYasha agreed to watch his lands while he was gone. The DaiYoukai really had not expected his younger sibling to take up the mating offer or anything. It had not even been thought he would watch over his lands. Sesshomaru only could hope he was making the right decision.

InuYasha felt ready to die. The heat was really tearing him to pieces as he emerged from the forest that covered the grounds of his older brother's lands. The castle was really not far off now. It was but a quarter of a mile. The sensitive nose of his caught the scents of the wolves and something else, his brother. Sesshomaru. The wolves must have passed him the letter.

Where was he now?

He must have gone back to the castle. He would go there.

Not exactly liking the fact he was in an open field and very vulnerable, he dashed off to the outer walls where he hoped that he could get in. Looking ahead he found the gates were wide open in welcome. There were two guards that stood on either side which concerned him. He hoped he would not be recognized and thrown out of the castle's grounds. Hoping that Sesshomaru had let them know ahead of time of his arrival, he slowed down as he neared the arch and calmly made his way towards it. Acting perfectly normal, he was just starting to pass through the arch when the guards stopped him.

"Are you the Lord's younger brother, InuYasha?" asked the first one, who was posted to the left side of the gate. It was a demon. Must have been some form of fox demon or something, as both of them had fox tails coming out of the armor covering their rears.

"What's it to you?" InuYasha replied in a harsher tone than was necessary.

"Just wondering. You look like shit, though. Are you okay?" commented the second guard nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"I am just fine. Thank you very much. I need to find Sesshomaru. Where is he?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is probably on his way to his castle, if not there already. He may be found in his study on the ground floor. I am not quite sure as he has not told us where to find him. He is often there, though," the guard to the left said.

"I'll check there." InuYasha moved past them and into the castle's outer city.

It was just like home, if less lively than it had been when his mother was with him. The streets were packed though. Venders and merchants sold silks and food goods. It seemed that his brother had kept this place in good working order.

It was a nose's paradise as he walked around, trying to make his way up to the castle that resided in the heart of the small sea of villagers. He was distracted however, as one dog's nose could get him into trouble. He found a small food stand that had some of the most delicious smelling food ever. He could already feel his mouth salivate. His stomach growled in need as he approached the being who was cooking it. Watching the meat cook he wondered how much it might cost him to buy such delicious meat that smelt so good. He of course never really had cash on him seeing he never went into the city anyways. Miroku and Sango carried that stuff.

Sighing, he turned away and started back up the road with an empty stomach. It was already cramping in pain. Pain that stopped him several times before he reached the front doors. Those painful resting moments got him odd looks from everyone as he stopped to go lean over next to the wall. The ones who didn't shoot him the odd looks stared at him concerned whether to help him or not.

Shaking it off, he had continued on to the front doors where he was met again by two demons. This time they looked to be panther demons as they had the liquid silver aqua eyes and black cat tails, along with the rounded panther ears sprouting from the tops of their heads. Rosette spots covered their skin faintly to also give away their breed of demon.

"I'd like to meet with my eldest brother, Sesshomaru. I think he is expecting me?" he greeted as he stopped short in front of them.

The cat eyes narrowed. "Son of the late InuTaisho?" asked the one to the right.

"Of course."

"Hm, well I guess he is expecting you. You may pass," the one to the left said as he opened the door for him. "I am sure you know where the study is. If not, use your nose."

"Feh. Was planning on it."

InuYasha walked through the held opened door into the place he used to call home. It had not changed much during his time away. Sesshomaru kept just about everything the same. He must not like changing something's around. Like where everything was. The castle was in complete order. Just some smells and different furniture had been moved, replaced or taken away.

The castle within was clean. Servants carried on with orders and chores, hardly paying him any attention as he made his way to the corridor leading to one of the studies on the first floor. Slowing his pace as his cramping stomach started up again he panted slightly and scrunched his face up in pain. Trying to ignore the problem was hardly a solution as he clenched his teeth together and flattened his sliver dog ears to his skull. "Damn it!" he hissed. He could swear that they're getting worse with every step.

Soon the cramp resided and he made his way down the long corridor, looking around at the paintings and flowers that were in vases every other two doors. The hanyou suspected that Rin was responsible for the flowers. He could never picture Sesshomaru having flowers in his castle, though they did make it look homey.

Reaching his destination; where the freshest scent of his brother ended, he really was not sure what he was going to say when he got in there. He would, however, forgive his brother. Though it may be the hardest thing he had ever done he would do it. But before he would forgive, he had to be sure that his brother was not playing him as a fool.

Sesshomaru was laying down in his study. He could feel his own body begin its first signs of its heat. Fatigue, fever, hunger, cramping and sickness. He should have left much earlier. He would have had InuYasha not told him to wait. But even then he not anticipated this heat coming on so strongly.

Why now?

He must have miscalculated the heat. Maybe he had the days off. How could he? No… He didn't, something in their blood was doing this. Gods… It hurt so bad, them fucking cramps. Sesshomaru hissed to himself as he felt a wave come over him.

Perhaps he should just stay back at the castle. Lock himself up in a dungeon or something. No, his Youki was too strong; he would break out and harm his destined mate. Without a mate the heat would be harder. Mating eased the pain and replaced it with fire heat that pleasured a mated pair to the fullest.

The DaiYoukai had hardly heard his brother as he had just opened the door to find him lying on the couch facing the hearth of the fireplace. No one had really seen him "lounge". He had always sat up. Seeing him so relaxed was very unusual for the Hanyou.

To lie down was a sign of weakness in demons. It left one in a vulnerable state. Open for attack. Something his brother would never expose himself too, other than in sleep.

'_He must be suffering as well,'_ thought InuYasha he made his way into the room. Sesshomaru gestured with his hand to take a seat across from him.

"I am glad you came," he said as he pushed himself up into a pained sitting position. His stomach was still protesting and he broke out in more sweat. "As you and I can see. We're both suffering. Why? I do not know. It must be our chemical reactions to each other."

InuYasha nodded in agreement. It was most likely so. He could feel his own stomach cramping further.

"So what do you have to say?"

InuYasha lowered his eyes so that his bangs covered his golden eyes. It was a tough decision. "Are you playing me? Are you going to kill me and steal the Tetsusaiga? Has Naraku's poison got to your brain?" he questioned.

"You know damn well, InuYasha, that I do not play such childish games. I am asking forgiveness. Are you taking it or not? I want you to put the past behind you as I have done. Forgive, forget and move on. You have my word; I am not playing such games with you!" his voice was stern and very serious. He was looking InuYasha straight in the eyes through his bangs in which they were covered by.

InuYasha could see and smell no lie. He was telling him the truth. But could he really forgive his brother for all he had done. He would somehow.

"I'll forgive you, Sesshomaru. I can not love you just yet, though," he said softly as he looked back up at him with unveiled vision. "I would like to try to give us a go, though."

Sesshomaru gave him a rare smile before it disappeared in pain. "I think we should bathe and perhaps eat before attempting things further into conversation. I had tried eating before, the pain lasted shortly. Though it does help."

InuYasha nodded.

"So you will not be leaving?" InuYasha asked as he watched his brother rise.

"No, not if you're willing to give this a go."

Pleased, he watched Sesshomaru hold out his hand for him. Sesshomaru would have never pictured himself doing such but it was necessary to earn some trust from his little brother. He would need to do a lot of courting if he was going to have a mate for life.

Mating required more than forgiveness and sex. It required partnership and ultimate trust. Something that Sesshomaru had still yet to earn. However old venom still flowed in his blood that required to be purified. He would no longer hate his brother for his half breed blood. He would learn to live with it and love it.

Inside him was his own war with his hate for the human in his brother. His Youkai should accept him though soon after mating.

'_But let the courting begin,'_ he thought escorting his soon-to-be-mate to the bathhouses down the corridor and to the right where it led to another corridor which opened to a hot spring. Sesshomaru's Youkai would have its own courting to do if InuYasha wishes to mate with him as well.

The lord could only wish him luck as he was tough to please.

A/n: Thanks for your patience as I got this done. I was thinking over what I want in the story. So I'm still working on what the hell will be going on. So far so good Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Shopping?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: I don't think the last chapter got many reviews. Neither did the other fan fiction I had. Oh well. No big deal. Thanks for the reviews anyways.

Dear brother

Chapter 4: Shopping?

InuYasha could feel his brother's large hand at his lower back. They were heading down the hall to where the bathing house was. There they would find the springs so they could soak their cramped bodies.

Maybe since they were together the painful cramps would recede. It wasn't likely though. As InuYasha had discovered, the closer they were, the more painful the cramps got. It wasn't likely they'd stop anytime soon.

"When are these going to stop?" InuYasha asked his older brother, who looked down at him as he continued at a steady pace. The hanyou wondered if he even knew as he watched him in silence as he turned his gaze away from his older brother.

Sesshomaru gave an elegant shrug. "Perhaps after mating?" he suggested.

"I've had these before in previous heats. They were not as bad. Nor were they constant. They were rather off and on. Not to mention that I became hungrier. I was also sicker with need."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully but said nothing until they reached the springs. There they undressed. Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at InuYasha's luscious body which was well toned. InuYasha's muscles were well defined and sculpted. He had muscles that the full youkai wished to trace with his tongue.

InuYasha looked up at his brother's wandering eyes. They were wandering all over him. It made him uncomfortable and caused him to blush. Even as he tried to look away, his eyes couldn't help but to fall on his own brother's elegant body. It was decorated with full demon's markings. Twin maroon lavender stripes were on his hips, thighs, ankles, cheeks and wrists; followed by a cobalt crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru's body was lean and well toned as well as his own. But his was long. Slender. Regal. Well endowed like his own body.

Blushing, he watched his brother dive shallowly into the spring and pop up to the surface. His powerful kicks kept him afloat. "Come in, InuYasha. Do not be shy," he called silkily as he made his way over to the shallow area where he could touch bottom.

InuYasha climbed into the spring. It was nice and hot, just the way he liked it. InuYasha took a quick dunk under the water before coming to sit on the sandy shallow bottom. There Sesshomaru met him.

"I am glad you came."

InuYasha looked over at him. "Yeah?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I am too, in an odd way." InuYasha paused, thinking. "Why were you leaving? Better yet where were you going to go if I had said I was not going to forgive you and could care less?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "To the mountains I suppose. I have a small place there in the northern parts of my lands. I planned on waiting out this heat. I had figured you were out of my reach for being a mate; especially after what I had done to you."

There was an awkward silence where they didn't say anything. Sesshomaru's youkai urged him to wrap his arm around his mate's shoulder. Listening to it, Sesshomaru did as he was urged.

InuYasha stiffened as he felt his brother's one arm wrap around him. He was feeling extremely vulnerable to an attack should his brother turn on him right there and then. InuYasha relaxed after a moment. Sesshomaru wouldn't attack him -- would he?

"What is on your mind little brother?"

InuYasha really wasn't thinking much. The past week had gone by in a blur, from the letter, to the sits, Kagome's lectures, the cramps and then to meeting his brother. It was an insane week. "Nothing really, just thinking about all that has happened so far in my worthless life of living," was his short mumbled reply.

Sesshomaru gave an undignified snort. "You're not worthless. You are important; just as I am to this land and the people. You're my mate, InuYasha."

"Keh. I am not your mate yet. Even if I was, Sesshomaru, I couldn't produce a worthy heir. I am not even sure if I can! I'm a male!" InuYasha said, throwing his hands in the air.

The DaiYoukai shrugged. "It does not matter to me. I have the right to choose my mate; I chose you because I could and wanted to. No one told me that it had to be you. My youkai tells me and chooses. My youkai knows best."

InuYasha laid back in the shallows, allowing his brother's arm to slip away. His head lying in the water, the water just reached past his jaw line. He felt his older brother's gaze on him as he sighed. "I guess so," InuYasha sighed.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. "I am ready to eat. What do you wish to have?" Sesshomaru asked as he combed his hand through his wet hair. They were both hungry. Sesshomaru had a meal previously the day before. Demons didn't need to eat all the time. It was more of a luxury to do so. No. It was a burden to.

"Well…" InuYasha trailed off, recalling the vender in the market he had passed earlier on the way to the castle. The food was so delicious looking. "I had seen some really delicious food in the market place on the way up here. Maybe we could go have some of the food there?" he suggested.

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant gray eyebrow. Was his mate ever to be serious? The greasy human food, that shouldn't even be called human food? _Disgusting,'_ he thought. But whatever pleases his mate-to-be, he shall have. "Alright, we shall go to the market to see this food of yours. Though I do not think I approve of such unhealthy food. If it suits you, you will have it."

InuYasha grinned.

There was another awkward silence where neither of them spoke. Sesshomaru realized that neither of them were up for much conversation, as neither of them liked to speak much. Compelled to socialize with his brother further he popped random questions. "So how did you manage to free yourself from that wench of a human you are always told to sit'. She seems to be all over you from what I had seen in our random encounters."

"I just told her that I had things to do. That it was mating season and such and such. Got a few sits in the process of telling her," he growled. "I'm glad to be away from her."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a small growl. How dare that human tell his baby brother to sit! The dirty human girl! Sesshomaru really shouldn't be angry about this, as he had never before. Well, truthfully he had been bothered by the fact that his brother was told to sit, and crater into the earth by a measly human. Such humans should never hold such power. Sesshomaru looked down at the beads around his brother's neck. They looked more like a slave trader's necklace. He could not help but hiss at it.

"That is good to hear. I'm surprise she actually let you go," he commented looking down at his brother's form that lay in the water. Deliciously wet.

"Yeah, me too. It must have been the fact that the monk and slayer told her to let me go, as demon mating season could get dangerous. Feh, I had the wolf demon watch after them. I had crossed paths with him when I had been waiting for your pack of messengers."

"Is that so? I hope you did not mention that you were going to meet me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Hai," he nodded. "He's trustful, he knows how Kagome gets. Kouga, on the other hand, just wants her to himself. He would not tell her. Of course it is canine mating season and he, is of course understanding of it all."

"Ah yes. It is his mating season as well. Perhaps he will take her as a mate?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Can't say for sure; he has that Ayame which wants him for a mate. I believe that she would be a more suitable mate."

"Yes, most possibly so, as both of them are wolf demons."

_Well this is an odd conversation. We're not even shooting venomous words at each other. We're almost civilized,'_ InuYasha thought smiling. _Perhaps this may work?'_

Sesshomaru looked up smiling. At least they were not fighting as they had been all the time when they had encountered each other before. What really drove them to fighting anyways? _Because he is a half breed, filthy and disgraceful to your_ _family's_ _reputation,'_ his conscious spat at him. _He is my mate,'_ he told himself silently.

"I think I am finished bathing. Let's get going. I'm starved."

"That is agreeable. Come, InuYasha. I will give you some clean clothes."

_Silks?'_ InuYasha thought. The outcast of a hanyou had not worn such since his father's reign and since his mother died. InuYasha _loved_ silk. It was like water to him, so silky and light. Such luxury was never allowed to him. They were just for royals like his eldest brother, Sesshomaru. InuYasha, however, loved his fire rat clothing. They had grown on him throughout the years. It had been all that he had left of this mother and father. He had the castle now to remember them by. It was enough for him to shed out of the clothes into something new. Perhaps he would brush his hair.

Nah, it was too matted to do a thing to.

"They may not fit, but tonight if possible, I will have you sized and you will receive your own personal silks of your own liking. For now, you may wear mine." Sesshomaru dried off with one of the towels and wrapped one of them around the lean hips that InuYasha wished to hold on to so he could take him right there.

InuYasha gave himself a mental shake. What was he thinking?

Sesshomaru handed him the other towel which the hanyou took graciously to wrap around his own desirable hips. "You clothes will do I believe. If you want you can have my haori and hakama's washed."

"Of course," Sesshomaru smiled as he led the way to his chambers.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his brother's face as it lit up as he bought him his meal. It did indeed smelt good. It was quality meat for a market. Not to mention it was most delicious after Sesshomaru had sampled the offer that InuYasha held out. Sesshomaru had to admit it was some good food. It was not the usual castle food that was normally prepared and served. It was something off the streets, new to his taste buds. They burst with the flavor.

"Good?" asked InuYasha watching his brother chew the food thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru nodded, swallowing. "Very." He looked at the vender. An elderly man looked at his lord smiling proudly. "Can you make a few more of these for us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai! Of course, my lords!"

They watched him skillfully prepare the meal again. The meat was delicious looking. Not to mention the smell of the added spices.

"Here my lords." He had finished the meal quickly and handed them a bowl filled with meat and fried rice. The man had never thought his lords of the west would visit, save the least the lord's younger brother. He had thought the hanyou had been banished from the land of the west for sometime now. What was he doing back now?

InuYasha and Sesshomaru finished their meals before handing the bowls back to the man who took them with sight bow. Sesshomaru pulled out his purse (wallet or what ever you want to call it) and handed the man a few gold coins. It was more then enough for him. The meal really had a price of a few bronze coins.

"How are you feeling now, Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked away to look at other booths and merchants. The youkai within was eager to please his mate. It pleased his youkai to know that it had done its job at satisfying his mate-to-be.

"I am good. My stomach is full. What are we up to now?"

"Well, I thought about shopping for some things."

"Oh." InuYasha had not really shopped in ages. He had no money to spend. The things he had were either stolen or found.

"What? Do you not like to shop?" Sesshomaru asked, puzzled.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, no. Don't get me wrong, I love it, I just haven't done it in a long time. Since I was kicked out of these lands, I've had no money. I was more of a scavenger."

Sesshomaru felt the pain that he had caused his brother. He had turned him into a scavenger! It was further down the ladder of lowliness. Worse than a hanyou, who would fight to stay alive. "Gomen, little brother."

"It is fine. It is in the past now." InuYasha waved his hands.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair. Looking around he eyed shops full of books and many other trinkets that caught his eye. The lord of the western lands would love to investigate. Looking down at his sibling he smiled as he caught his eyes wandering to some weapons and accessories for them. But in the moment of wandering he caught onto many objects. Clothes. Food. Incense sticks. Smelly objects.

Sesshomaru reached inside his kimono where he kept his spear bag of money. "Here Yasha, go. Shop for what ever it is you need or want. Spend it all if you will it is your choice. It's your money now."

InuYasha's golden eyes widened. "Sesshomaru!" the dog hanyou gasped. "I cannot take this!"

Sesshomaru gave a nonchalant shrug. "It is yours now. I have too much to spend. Do not worry. Take it."

"All right." InuYasha tucked it in his large white kimono.

"Go off and spend it. We shall meet here in 4 hours."

They nodded and hugged awkwardly before going their own ways. It was unnatural to them both as they parted for their separate ways with nothing but a hug. Their partings use to consist of vile words and a chase before one of them grew tired of the games they had played together. Sesshomaru was usually the first to leave.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother dashed off to spend the money that he had been given. What he would buy with it was a mystery to Sesshomaru as he turned around to the merchant cook. "How would you like to work in the castle? Your services would be appreciated," he asked the hanyou merchant. Sesshomaru had gotten a whiff of his scent while he had been standing there. His senses had been blinded by the scent of the food and had not registered that the hanyou was really a hanyou of a wolf demon. The brown hair that reached past his shoulders covered the pointed ears. This half demon was no older than 90 years of age. He looked about 23 in human years though. Sesshomaru could smell that he was half way in years to changing into a full demon as his human blood would soon die of old age, and the dominate demon blood would take over. He would guess maybe a half a century more.

Hanyou blood usually died out about 130 or so years. 150 years at the most, before becoming a full demon for the rest of their lives. In rare cases, however, the human blood would die out between the ages of 80-100.

"Oh, my lord! You could not possibly hire me?" he gasped flabbergasted.

"Oh but I must insist." Why was he doing this anyways? Sesshomaru really didn't know. But it would please his mate to know that he had the cook that could make him an unlimited amount if the food that he desired. "If you want, you will have free room and bored and will be paid two silver coins a day. You will have a week's worth of clothing and any supplies you need to do your job."

The hanyou couldn't refuse such offer. A lowly merchant as himself could not possibly dream of working in the castle, nor could he dream of living there. "Yes, my lord! I shall take your offer."

"Tell me your name."

"Kisumi."

"Alright, Kisumi, I shall expect you to take what you want to the castle and tell them you're the new cook and servant." Sesshomaru paused. "Give me your hand. I must mark you so they will know that you're not lying."

Kisumi held out his left hand. He watched as his lord marked him on his forearm using his index fingernail with a perfect crest overlapping an S. It did not hurt. It just bled and became heated.

"Do not worry; it will fade sooner or later. Now I must be off. Show them your arm and they will know. I must be off though."

Sesshomaru made his way through the parting crowds. The DaiYoukai was drawn to the shop that InuYasha had been eyeing earlier. It was a smelly shop full of incense sticks and candles among other senses invigorating objects.

_Perhaps he would love these. It just may help please him more. It may not make up for what has happened in the past, but it will make him happy. Hopefully,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked around.

The shop had a variety of things to choose from. Sesshomaru wasn't the type for shopping for others. He really had no idea whatsoever of what he should be buying to please his desired mate. Yet his youkai seemed to know as he picked out some things and paid for them. He would visit the bathhouse stores to have other shampoos and oils picked out. Sesshomaru was sure that his mate might like some of them.

Perhaps later he would drop buy the jewels shop and have something crafted for InuYasha, though Sesshomaru wasn't sure if his mate liked rings and shiny objects like he did. It was worth a shot at any rate.

InuYasha maneuvered his way through the crowds. Apparently no one recognized him to be Sesshomaru's younger brother; son of the great TaiYoukai, InuTaisho who left his sons many years ago. The hanyou thought surely that the people of the town would recognize Sesshomaru's kimono, as he had been wearing it. Yet they continued on their ways not even glancing at him as he made his way into a bookstand.

"Why am I even here?" he asked himself as he entered the small shop. InuYasha had never taken a liking to books. Sesshomaru however did. That the hanyou knew as he skimmed through the titles and subjects.

Picking out a few books he paid for them and had them wrapped in brown parchment. InuYasha wasn't sure what his brother exactly wanted or liked so he went with his instincts on the books' subjects. He had only hoped that his brother would enjoy them later. As he left the shop something caught his eye. It was a large book. Picking it up, he then opened it. Instantly his golden eyes grew large. It was a book titled: _Kama sutra_ _for_ _Male/Male Intercourse_.

Closing the book instantly, InuYasha blushed so much that his face could have matched his fire rat cloths. It wasn't what he had expected. All those many positions! It surprised the hanyou that they were even possible! However, the book intrigued him enough to pick it up again and quickly flipped through it. It might be good if he were to give it to Sesshomaru, especially when they were planning to mate.

Wait! Had he just thought that? Of course it was so. He had thought it and agreed to it subconsciously when he had come to Saigoku (The western lands.) "Might as well accept it," InuYasha muttered to himself as he picked up the book and went back to the owner of the shop. "I'll buy this one too."

The shop keeper picked up the book and looked at his costumer skeptically. "Alright, that'll be 3 silvers and one gold."

InuYasha dug around in his pouch for the coins needed. Handing it to the older demon he watched the shop keeper wrap it up as he had done with the previous books. "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?" the bookseller asked as he finished binding the book with brown paper.

"I'm not sure. But I am InuYasha, son of InuTaisho."

"Kami!"

InuYasha was sure that the man was praising in both a good way and not a good way as he watched the demon smile widely. The gray blue eyes sparkled. InuYasha was sure that he didn't know the demon, but he was sure that everyone had heard of the lost son who was banished from the lands.

"Why are you here prince? Weren't you banished?" he was asked.

"Sesshomaru invited me back. Please do not say anything; I am sure he does not wish to have rumors spread." InuYasha didn't need anymore banishment.

Looking down at the book the shop keeper looked up as he began putting things together. "Kami! I will not! But I cannot help but wonder are you two mated?" The demon's eyes flew to InuYasha's neck to see if there was a mating mark.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, not yet. I am working on putting the past behind me now. We're learning to love still. I have not decided fully on what is really going to happen."

The demon nodded. "I see. Well I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully he will let us know that he has mated." Smiling he turned around to tidy up around his shop. "Lord InuYasha, you see: Sesshomaru has been restless for some time now. I know it is not the canine mating season that is doing this, because it has been going on for well over a year. He has been unhappy and everyone would love to see him happy again. I really hope you make his life a bit more pleasing, as I see you're his reason of sadness."

Puzzled, InuYasha cocked his head. "How do you know?"

"Just a feeling I have. But right now you should be off. I am sure you have many things to do."

InuYasha nodded. "Thanks."

Bowing, he left the shop to continue on his way to his next shop. It was almost time to go meet his brother Sesshomaru back in the market where they had ate earlier. InuYasha would have to shop quickly if he were to buy his eldest something. Walking quickly he was drawn to a jeweler's shop. They made rings.

"Perfect. He would love one of these! If only if I knew his size."

"Whose size?" asked the lady as she watched him approach.

"Sesshomaru's ring size. You would not happen to know by any chance would you?"

"Ah, possibly, he has come here off and on. Why?"

"I wish to make him a ring, or at least have one crafted for him. I am InuYasha his younger sibling."

"Ah! Welcome back! I knew you would be back some day." Again, another person who seemed to know him. "I know what he wears. What do you have in mind?"

Shrugging, the hanyou really had nothing specific in mind. "A gold band with a pair of diamonds in it, then with a ruby in the middle of the diamonds. But I do not wish for them to be bulging out. I want them set in there. I want the words: "I love you always and forever, Sesshomaru" engraved inside."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he had just said. Did he really love his brother yet? What was he thinking? No… he wouldn't be giving this to his brother anytime soon. Not until he did love him. InuYasha would wait to give this to him.

Turning his attention back to the jeweler she had scribbled it down and designed him the ring. It was a band with the gems set into it. Perfect for his brother, "There you go. It will be done within the next week. For now, you will not need to pay me. Come back next Wednesday." It was funny how she had not really reacted to what he had told her to make, as the other store keepers had been surprised that he had come to their shop and that he was buying for Sesshomaru.

Taking a whiff of the air around him he could distinguish a faint scent of his brother who must have been here just a few hours ago. Why was he here anyways? Perhaps he had just passed through?

Shrugging off the feeling, he said his thanks and left.

Sesshomaru was surely waiting for him as he rushed through the market to meet him. It might surprise his brother that he had only bought items for him and not himself. InuYasha could only hope that he would love them.

Taking a short cut through one of the alley ways InuYasha was suddenly pained as his stomach suddenly gave him the worse cramp ever. Doubling over he dropped the items he had chosen for Sesshomaru. InuYasha's knees buckled as he clutched his stomach with his clawed hand while the other one kept him supported.

Footsteps approached behind him slowly. If he were going to be attacked, he would be weakened. InuYasha figured he would not last long if he were attacked by a full demon. He was aware of the fact that there were still demons in Saigoku that hated him for being a hanyou.

Snarling as the pain doubled he hoped he wouldn't black out. Sesshomaru was his only hope if this lasted any further…

A/n: Sorry it took so long to put this up. I'm going on vacation so I will not be working on anything for the next week or so. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please

I also found out the Western lands are known as Saigoku so I'll be putting that down more. Anyways that's all for now.


	6. Battered and bruised

Dear Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… Sadly -sigh-

A/n: Hmm didn't have many reviews on the last chapter… Hope it was all right.

Chapter 5: Battered and bruised

InuYasha wasn't there when Sesshomaru arrived back at the stand that they had agreed upon meeting back at. It was already a quarter past five o' clock. What was taking him so long? And here he was standing around like an idiot! Sesshomaru was starting to get irritated at his brothers timing.

Looking around Sesshomaru spotted another merchant. "If you see a hanyou with silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes tell him to wait here and that I will be back," he told the merchant who nodded.

Sesshomaru would return to the castle to drop off his things. If he returned to the same spot where his brother was to be, and his brother was not there, he would go look for him. Sesshomaru couldn't go looking with all the crap he was carrying. It would not take that long to get back to the castle. It was just a ten-minute walk. There he would drop his stuff off with a servant and head back down.

Sighing he started back to the castle. '_I really hope he did not take off with my money and return to his human friends… that would be very low, even for a hanyou. Though, he did come a long way just to meet up with me. Why would he head back now?'_ Sesshomaru pondered. '_Maybe InuYasha got lost? No, he knew his way around before he was banished. That and InuYasha does have a good nose to follow.'_

_

* * *

_

InuYasha panted as he struggled to pull himself up and hide till his cramping ceased. The attacker was coming closer. He really wouldn't stand much of a chance in this state. InuYasha was hardly able to move as his body was paralyzed in pain.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A lowly hanyou?" the attacker's voice was rough and rich. It was a males' voice as it drew closer it became louder. "Traveling alone and unprotected?"

"Don't fuck with me!' InuYasha growled trying to push himself up.

"Someone is in heat from the smell of it. Shouldn't you be at the brothel or with your other disgusting hanyou friends?" he questioned as he began to circle his victim.

InuYasha looked up seeing his attacker as he circled around him. The youkai male was burly. From the looks of it he was boar demon. He had shaggy brown hair and two navy blue stripes coming down his forehead and down his eyelids to his mouth. His eyes were brown. The boar demon was taller than himself, but shorter than his brother, Sesshomaru.

The scent of saki radiated off of his body, a clear sign of him being drunk.

Just his luck too! Damn it! Sesshomaru would be wondering where he was! Surly he would come to look for him! Unless Sesshomaru thought InuYasha had returned and changed his mind on mating with him. '_No! You can't think that!'_ InuYasha told himself.

"What do you want?" InuYasha grumbled as he finally found his feet, but his forehead was covered in sweat and his wet bangs. Reaching for his sword he found himself thrown up against the wall. A large hand gripped his throat.

"Oh, my pretty, I just want a taste of you."

"No!" InuYasha kicked and flailed to get out of his attackers grasp. The hand tightened on his throat. Chapped lips leaned into capture his own. InuYasha struggled to turn his head away from his attacker as he closed his mouth, not wanting any part of the kiss.

A hard erection pressed against his waist sending him into further panic. Forgetting his cramping, protesting stomach he was in dire need to escape. "Let go of-- mmphff!" The chapped lips found his lips and a sickening slimy tongue wound its way into his mouth. It made the inu Hanyou want to throw up as the tongue explored his mouth.

The only thing he could do now was bite down on the violating tongue. The boar screamed, pulling away. Growling, he glared at the hanyou. "You shall pay for that."

InuYasha found himself slammed up against the opposite side of where he was, then slammed against the brick wall as his arms met the wall first. There was a sickening crack as the back of his lower left arm met the wall, before another crack was heard as his elbow also met the wall.

InuYasha couldn't help but give a scream of pain as he slid to the ground. Before he could recover, a fist slammed into his face and stomach. The fist that met his jaw split his lower lip and the fist that met his stomach caused him to cry out as his tormented stomach convulsed, then he fell over and emptied it out before he was again met with a fist to the face.

InuYasha was now definitely unable to draw the Tetsusaiga as well as use his hands. At least he had his feet though. He could run! No! He would not show that he was weak He would stand and fight.

"So, what are you going to do now?" the boar laughed as his fist connected with InuYasha's head again. The hanyou wasn't putting up much of a fight. That angered him slightly. He wanted him to be feistier. Perhaps if he kept pounding the hanyou, he'd become vicious. It was that or fuck him right there. The heat that was coming off of the hanyou was overwhelming.

Tearing off the hanyou's hakama's he yanked his own down. InuYasha kicked out at his attacker. '_Gods no! This couldn't be happening!' _ Taking advantage of the second of his attackers pulling down his own pants, he pushed himself up from the ground and took off, forgetting the items he had dropped minutes ago before he was attacked.

His pants were slowing him down as he struggled to kick out of them. Better to be around naked through the village than being raped. At least he would be out in the open.

InuYasha ran in the direction he had been heading before on his way to meet up with Sesshomaru. The arms that were broken dangled at his side in disgusting and painful angles. They were surely shattered or broken. Not looking at them, fearing he'd pass out if he saw any bones protruding out of the skin, he dashed as quickly as he could through the alley, turning left at a split. Knowing he had only 50 feet to go before he was out in the open, he could hear the boar coming after him

The golden eyes that were once wide and aware were now swollen obstructing his vision. It was causing him to run into small structures like trash and large stones, causing him to stumble as his bare feet made contact with the large stones. InuYasha cursed as his toes were hit hard.

The half demon tripped head-over-heels. Instinctively, he tried moving his hands out to catch himself but they were unresponsive and InuYasha hit the ground; his upper arms hitting the ground sending pain through his body as he struggled to get to his feet again.

The boar that was still after him laughed. Knowing his victim was weak, he was in no rush. But as the boar saw the hanyou roll over and flip to his feet and start towards the exit of the alley, he had to stop him.

Now that he was on his feet, InuYasha just had to find Sesshomaru before his attacker came after him again. He was almost to the other side of the ally when his attacker caught up with him. InuYasha again was slammed into the side of the wall.

"How dare you run from me? You little bitch!"

"Let go of me!"

Laughing, the boar licked at the bloodied split lip and lapped at the blood pouring from the cuts on his forehead, caused by being slammed in the head into the ground and being fisted in the face. "Funny. You're a bitch in heat, and I will claim you as my own!"

"Nani? No, no, no! I'm Sesshomaru's mate!"

"Funny, you don't bear his mark though… I can smell him on you!" the boar demon said, sniffing at InuYasha's neck.

"We haven't mated yet!" InuYasha reasoned. Figuring that if the demon knew that he was to be the Lord of the western lands' mate, then there would be a possibly that he would be let go in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath.

However this was not to be the case.

"Ah, I see. Well than I will take you as my mate, hanyou. You would make a magnificent bedmate. I am sure my other concubines would love you!"

"NO!" InuYasha screamed kicking more. Inside, InuYasha's youkai raged. His eyes flashed red before he was again shoved into the wall; his face was ground against the red brick. InuYasha needed to call for help. Without help he wouldn't last. "SESSHOMARU! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" InuYasha screamed.

"No one is going to come to your aid, little hanyou! You're just filth! Demons like me eat and fuck little hanyou like you for dinner and for fun!" the boar laughed, advancing on InuYasha who trembled in pain and fear.

InuYasha was very aware of the fact that he would end up being raped or killed. What thought coursed fear through his veins was that he could become a sex slave to this boar demon. He had royal blood in him. Not slave blood. It would be just another thing Sesshomaru could get flared up about and taunt him about.

InuYasha could already hear Sesshomaru's cold voice sneering to him about it. '_It's just like a hanyou to do! Like a bitch in heat ready to fuck anything in sight; selling you self to the highest bidder!'_

InuYasha was not going to be a slave. He was not going to decree to himself to stoop that low. This needed to stop! The hanyou wouldn't disappoint his mate-to-be and hurt himself in the process, by giving up and being called worthless like he had already by his brother, Sesshomaru.

No, he wouldn't let this happen! He couldn't! InuYasha didn't need for his brother, Sesshomaru, to think him a whore. Sesshomaru wouldn't want him as a mate if he was dirtied by this boar demon. Why should he care though?

Using his feet, InuYasha placed them on the wall quickly as he launched back knocking his attacker back as InuYasha fell to his back. Struggling to get to his feet, his attacker rose smiling.

"It is time to end this matter." Picking InuYasha up, the boar slammed his head into the ground. InuYasha was overwhelmed in pain before he lost consciousness.

"Ah ha! You are all mine now…"

* * *

Sesshomaru started back into the village. He was really hoping that InuYasha had shown up. The thought of his brother rejecting him and going back to his friends kind of wounded him. Hanging his head a bit low, he made his way down the food area of the market part of the village. The scent of food clogged his senses.

It was almost six in the evening. Much too late to be out and about, especially when you were a hanyou like InuYasha was. The shops were starting to be closed down and the remaining the food merchants were trying to get rid of the last of the scraps at half-off, as they didn't want rotting food or any leftover food.

Finally making it back to where they were supposed to meet up, he found no InuYasha in sight. Looking over to the merchant that he had asked to look out for his brother, the merchant just shook his head as the silent question passed between the demons. It was time to look for him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath through his sensitive nose to catch InuYasha's scent, which was very faint as the breeze had blown it away. Following the faint scent he started off. However, he didn't get far when a voice sharp as ever cried out his name and called for help.

It was InuYasha's. It sounded panicked. What was happening! InuYasha's voice had disappeared before Sesshomaru could pinpoint it. All he knew that it was coming from down the road. Sesshomaru couldn't see his little brother as he moved through the diminishing crowds as they started off to their homes.

Sesshomaru was halfway down the road as he bee lined and sniffed the breeze. Stopping dead in his tracks suddenly, he caught the scent of hanyou blood. It was the blood of his brother, InuYasha. It was coming from a drafty alleyway just off to his upper left. Turning, Sesshomaru gasped.

He could see in the shadowy alley a boar demon with dark brown hair and evil brown eyes with two navy demon marks running down his face. A large hand was reached out around the slender throat of his little brother. InuYasha was naked; save for the white haori Sesshomaru had given him earlier that day. The boars' pants were down and a disgusting heavy erection pulsed between two muscular legs.

Sesshomaru's youkai roared with anger as his eyes pooled with red. Sesshomaru restrained himself from shifting into his demonic dog form. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MATE?" he snarled. His voice roared through the village as it strained in the restraint of controlling his youkai.

The village had fallen silent. A small crowd was gathering to see what their lord Sesshomaru was so pissed off about. It was not like Sesshomaru to strain with control and show so much emotion. That was what interested the villagers.

Keeping a wide berth as they gathered to watch the fight that was surely to come, they watched with interest. Sesshomaru ignored the villagers as he approached the youkai that had his filthy hands on the unconscious hanyou. The villagers had done nothing wrong, and they would not be subjected to his wrath.

The boar was just about to fuck InuYasha silly when he had been interrupted. Looking over to the intruder he dropped the hanyou carelessly. The hanyou hit the ground with a thump. "Ah, why, isn't it Lord Sesshomaru… Come to save your little bitch?"

The boar showed no fear as he advanced towards the lord of the lands he stood on. The boar stumbled drunkenly as he reached to the side belt for the saki bottle that hung on a hook. Taking a good swig of it he chucked it at the angry Inu Youkai's feet, breaking the bottle and splashing the black shoes with saki. The lord did not look down at it as he growled. Gold eyes, which were flashing red, watched as the boar stumbled and moved towards him.

Sesshomaru's hackles were raised as he cracked out a green light whip. "How dare you defile my otouto like you have!" he rumbled as he cracked the green whip dangerously close to the boar's feet as the whip slithered on the ground with all the youki flowing through it. Still the boar showed no signs of fear or backing down.

"Really? Your little brother?" the boar snorted in disbelief. "I would have mistaken him for a whore."

"He is _my_ mate and my brother. How dare you call him such!" snarled Sesshomaru.

"Oh really, is that so? I see that he is unmarked. He is up for the taking, and I want him as my concubine."

"Yes, and you shall not have him!" Sesshomaru struck, cracking the whip at the boar that surprisingly dodged it. "You were lucky this time. Now you will not escape!"

True to his word the boar was sliced into pieces as his head fell from his neck, his waist cut cleanly in half, before the whip sliced his thighs clean off. Satisfied that the boar was dead the light whip retreated. Looking around, Sesshomaru glared. "Clean this up… burn the body," he growled as he swiftly went over to InuYasha who lay unconscious.

Both of InuYasha's arms were broken and he was sure that his head was injured and he had other serious injuries. Sesshomaru observed the extent of the bruised face that was covered in cuts and blood. Sesshomaru removed his own haori to cover his brother's naked torso as the silk haori was torn revealing his private parts. "InuYasha!" Sesshomaru called, gently shaking his younger sibling. "InuYasha! Wake up!" he commanded softly.

InuYasha did not wake. Putting his elfish triangular ear to his brother's chest he could hear a heart beat. InuYasha was alive, just unconscious. Picking up his younger sibling gently with one strong arm, he ran as fast as he could back to the castle. There he would summon a healer and find out what was wrong.

On the way back his brother groaned, shifting in Sesshomaru's arms. Looking down at his brother he gave a grim look at the swollen face that was covered in blood. Sesshomaru had to admit he was glad his brother had not left but he was hurting because his brother had gotten hurt. Hopefully it was nothing too serious.

* * *

"He shattered his elbow on his right arm and shattered the forearm on his left. I'll splint them before we have to wake him. I'm afraid his brain will swell and that will kill him or leave him with serious mental injuries. I will also clean those cuts. The rest he will have to rest. InuYasha will not feel up to moving for quite a while," the healer said as she took out a wooden splint, gauze, wraps and some plaster material. "He also has a broken big toe, but that will not need much healing. I will bandage that up as well."

Sesshomaru watched carefully as she worked her skills of healing. Feeling slightly relieved that the old woman wasn't causing his little brother any pain as he was asleep; he relaxed only slightly before rising from the bed next to his mate-to-be and pacing the room like a caged dog. InuYasha was lucky he had arrived just in time. Any later he could have been raped.

"The bones will straighten themselves out during the next month or two. InuYasha's demon blood will make sure of that," she added as she finished gauzing, splinting, and gauzing again, wrapping it with a hard plaster that dried quickly when soaked; wraps and gauze and then layered that with another dry wrap to assure the hardness, up his upper arm and down his lower arm to assure it wasn't moved. "They will then heal and strengthen. He just may be able to fight again. Till then you'll have to feed him, cloth him and help him out. Other wise he will not fare well. Do you understand?" she asked as she started splinting his other broken forearm and upper arm.

Sesshomaru nodded. This could be an opportunity to get to know his mate-to-be and actually bond. InuYasha would need to rely on him for support and food. Now he only hoped that his thickheaded brother would let him.

Curious as to what she was doing, he went over to hover over the old healer's shoulder and watched. "What is that stuff? The white liquid you're soaking those wraps and gauzes with anyway?"

"It's a plaster like glue. It's quite hard after it dries. The chemicals in the plaster that I added to the mix helps dry it quickly and harden like a rock. I'm sure that it is hard to break with a broken arm and it will not be easy to remove either. I'll have a hacksaw when I come when its time for them to come off. Just make sure they do not get wet. It will weaken them and it will not smell nice either."

Sesshomaru just nodded a bit, fascinated as she repeated the process with the shattered forearm. Looking over at the broken elbow on InuYasha's other arm that was already plastered; it looked hard to the touch already. Resisting the urge to touch it he went to pace around the room.

"Kami, if you have nothing better to do, then go mix them herbs that I put into separated cups that are already pre-measured. And for Kami's sake do not sniff it!" she snapped, catching Sesshomaru sniffing at one of the separate mixes. "Just grind them up and add the bit of liquid there to it to make it into a paste. Then bring it here."

Obeying the healer he held the mix and ground it up the 4 powders and leaves before adding something unscented to it, grinding it into a paste. Holding it at armslength as if it were some kind of deadly demon disease he scrunched his nose, not wanting to take the risk of sniffing in the aroma. The old lady took it and set it beside the bed. Taking out a rag she swiftly cleaned the cuts and then moved down to wrap up the toe and the foot connected to it so it was unable to move.

Taking the yellow green paste that was mixed together she held it under the unconscious hanyou's nose. The nose twitched and there was a gagging sound fallowed by: "Oh my fucking gods! What is that fucking smell! Ugh… ah! It hurts!"

Smiling, the healer placed the bowl of paste into a basin of water to hide any scent of the substance that woke the hanyou. "Good to see you awake," she said.

"My arms, I can't move them!" InuYasha groaned, trying to move them but they were stiff as a board. The swollen-shut eyes kept him from seeing the damage. "Where am I?"

"You are home, otouto. I caught you just in time. I found you unconscious. Don't worry, the boar is dead," Sesshomaru explained.

"Did you find my things I dropped? I got them just for you…" he said sadly.

Slightly shocked that his brother would actually buy him something instead of himself he looked at him oddly before speaking again. "No, I did not find anything. I will have my guards go look, though." They were just items that could be replaced, but since they were bought by InuYasha, he would make sure they were to be brought back.

"Sorry to cut in my lords, but I have to say that he is not to sleep for 48 hours to make sure he does not have a concussion. As hard as that may sound, it is true. If he does, you can use this to wake him up." The healer pulled the bowl out of the water. The paste had not disintegrated into the water; it looked almost the same as before it had been in the water. "I know you InuYasha and that you will be hurting and will feel the dire need to sleep, but you cannot. If you do, it could kill you."

InuYasha could only give a slight nod as he tried focusing his attention on the old healer's voice, instead of the throbbing pain his head from the poundings he had suffered. It really felt like he had a massive spitting headache that was splitting him in two. InuYasha heard Sesshomaru call in one of the guards and give them orders to search for his little brother's things. The door was closed.

"I will give you slings for your arms so you are comfortable while you are up. While you're on the bed just keep your arms elevated, if you can, with pillows," she instructed. "You will not be able to eat on your own but Sesshomaru has agreed to feeding you and helping you. For now you may rest, just don't sleep. Sesshomaru, if you have any need of me you know where to find me." She rose from the bed and pulled two slings from her dress's pocket and handed them to Sesshomaru before she bowed lightly and exited the room.

There was a silence while Sesshomaru set the slings on the side of the bed before he pulled InuYasha into a sitting position and propped him up with pillows. Neither of them said anything. InuYasha gave a small groan of pain as his whole body protested on moving anything.

"Dinner is done, otouto. Can I get you anything?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to help out his brother. The DaiYoukai was suddenly feeling the guilty responsibility for the cause of his brothers' attack.

If he hadn't written him, this wouldn't have happened.

"Anything that is edible, I'll have." InuYasha said his voice a bit raw from his bruised trachea. Rubbing his throat he added, "Soup may be nice."

"Alright, I'll be back with something for you. Don't sleep, InuYasha." Sesshomaru started towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob and glanced back to his brother's form. "Gomen, otouto," he said, quietly exiting the room, leaving InuYasha quite confused.

"Sorry for what?" InuYasha asked himself as he waited upon Sesshomaru's arrival back into the room. Forcing an eye open, he looked around and spotted a few boxes and objects left at the end of the large bed. They were covered in maroon and white silks. Grunting he tried to reach forward, but none of his limbs responded. "Damn it…" he cursed as he relaxed back onto the pillow.

Looking around to find something to occupy him so he wouldn't fall asleep he found his brother's chambers quite empty, save for a few bookshelves, a fireplace, and some furniture which was resting in front. There was also a large rectangular painting of their father holding Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga in a crisscross over his chest of armor. The TaiYoukai's long mane of silver-grey hair was up in a high ponytail as it was caught in the wind, it flowed to the side. Golden eyes shone fierce and ready for battle as the lavender-blue jagged stripes were vibrant and seemed to add to the fierceness his golden eyes gave off. In the upper right corner on the opposite side of him was him in his dog form howling at the moon above the trees that shadowed the cliffs below.

"I remember when Father commissioned that piece… It was so long ago. I can hardly remember it." Their father commissioned the piece back when he was just around 6 years of age. Now he was well over 90 years of age. "I remember how long it took just to paint, and how long father stood," he told himself. The painting took weeks to do after the line art (outline) had been completed.

After his father was killed by Ruukotsusei -- not directly, rather he bled to death as he had made his way back home -- Sesshomaru had taken off, angry with his father's decision of fighting alone with Ruukotsusei, as well as being left with Tenseiga. Soon InuYasha's mother died and he was banished from the castle, left with nothing. Sesshomaru never had acted so coldly to InuYasha before their father died.

Maybe that was an understatement. InuYasha was pretty much ignored by Sesshomaru whenever it was possible. Sesshomaru did have a good side though. When InuYasha was younger he could have sworn his brother _kissed_ him good night and said _I love you little brother _at one time. However, he was suffering from a rare sickness and didn't know if it was his own imagination and thoughts of what he would like to have happened caused by the sickness, or if it were really true.

It was hard to believe that he was back in Saigoku and in the old home he had grown up in. Not to mention the fact that his brother was willing to take him as his mate and_ love_ him. A hanyou like him.

But as to the letter his brother had sent him days earlier, it was claimed to be a dark wall of an illusion to protect himself. From what though? Protecting himself from love of a brother? It had never made sense.

Lost in thoughts, he had not noticed his brother had slipped in silently. Sesshomaru carried a pair of bowls of rice, fish and other meats along with a bowl of thick beef stew. Setting the tray down on the side table with a skilled arm he took one of the bowls of soup and set it in his lap. "Good to know you're still awake; I really didn't wish to smell the paste bowl. It really doesn't look like it would smell nice."

InuYasha shook his head. "No… It didn't. Smelt like a skunk and pig demon."

Sesshomaru gave a grim smile. "I brought you beef stew. Open up, I know you're unable to do this on your own, so please don't fuss about it." Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha could make a huge fuss about the whole situation. And he was sure if that if he didn't now, he would later.

Spooning a bit of beef stew, he took a quick bite of it to make sure that it was cool enough to eat, and it wouldn't burn his brother's mouth. Satisfied with the temperature, he scooped another bit and put it into the opened mouth. The moment reminded him of old memories when his father forced him to babysit InuYasha. InuYasha had a big appetite even for a toddler and he had been forced to feed him ground up food, which was spat out onto him so many times. Little InuYasha thought it was all a food game to see how much food he could spit up onto his older brother before Sesshomaru lost it. Soon after Sesshomaru lost his temper he would storm off and of course InuYasha cried and cried until he returned. Even with the servants trying to calm him down, nothing worked until Sesshomaru returned. And then he would actually devour the food.

Now all grown up, InuYasha didn't have the same problem as he did when he was little. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile at the old memory as he brought another spoonful of stew in his brother's mouth which was chewing the food slowly before swallowing. InuYasha's jaw had just about been dislocated and he had lost a few teeth and swallowed the blood and saliva, as he had been punched repeatedly. It was now painful everywhere.

"What are you smiling about?" InuYasha asked, finishing his mouthful of food. If he could spare his muscles in his face he would be glaring.

"I'll tell you, just memories of when you were a toddler. When you were little, mother and father were forcing me to baby sit. Of course you had to be fed and so I did that. You had thought it would be funny to play with your food and spit it out all over me. I got angry and took off. But leaving you only caused your screams to be heard throughout the place. So I came back and fed you as you had finally decided not to play around any long," Sesshomaru explained as he fed his brother with another spoonful of food. "So doing this kind of reminds me of feeding you back then, save for you spitting it out."

InuYasha gave a nasally snort. "I could if you wished me to."

"I'll pass."

InuYasha gave a small smile as he finished off the stew and began to work on the rice and meat bowls. Perhaps talking without sneering remarks was doing them some good. They were somewhat starting to get somewhere.

Sesshomaru soon finished helping InuYasha finish the last of his food. Setting the empty dishes down he started to feed himself. Seeing that his brother was full with a satisfied stomach, InuYasha sighed in content. Burping, he excused himself.

"I've always loved you InuYasha. That's why I have never killed you. Though I could have," Sesshomaru said randomly.

"Oh."

"Yes."

InuYasha wasn't sure what to say as he continued to listen to his brother chew his food. It was a very nice thing of him to do since he wouldn't have been able to do so on his own. InuYasha was sure that Sesshomaru would have never done this before. Just maybe it was true that his elder brother was turning over a new leaf and coming to his senses with the world that they lived in. That their kind were going to be gone forever if they didn't get along. After all there were few left of their dying breed.

A few distant dog clans were left scattered all over. They were relatives and cousins of their father. They didn't associate with Sesshomaru and his little brother since they were so far away.

Maybe one day Sesshomaru would reunite the clans into one. Then they could form one and be stronger than ever. The race of the dog demon would live on to repopulate.

Though InuYasha really didn't know much of their dog demon line since he had been cut off from his home long ago and now he was just coming back. For all InuYasha knew, they were the last of their kind. It was a good reason why Sesshomaru would mate with him.

"I still don't understand why you want to mate with me? How can you love me?" InuYasha questioned, trying not to sound like he was rejecting Sesshomaru's words.

"I don't know. As I said my youkai, soul, heart and feelings choose," Sesshomaru sighed as he finished his food and set the empty dish aside so the servants could come pick it up later. Hoping his words would get into InuYasha's brain he continued. "The youkai's call for its mate becomes stronger during a heat. I suppose my youkai has had enough waiting and this heat is the result of it. I'm sure that you're going to feel the pull too sooner or later and your own demon half will call for my own."

"Yeah… maybe I will feel it." InuYasha was already experiencing the pull at his heart as his youkai and his human self fought over whither or not to give in. It was going to be a battle -- one of his sides was going down.

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed this one. R&R


	7. Gifts and pains

Dear Brother

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to do some Kagome bashing, though I'll try to keep it down since some of you like her… but er, okay. And sorry, it's been a while since the last update.

Chapter 6: Gifts and pains

It had been almost 3 days since InuYasha's attack. The healer had come in that evening and deemed it safe for InuYasha to sleep. It had been a long day of fighting to keep the hanyou awake. Sesshomaru wouldn't have thought his brother could be so damn crabby.

Sesshomaru had kept the hanyou's attention by reading some of the many books that lined his study; he brought them in to read to his brother. He had also given his brother an herbal drink to keep him awake.

Of course _he_ was exhausted now.

Sesshomaru settled down next to the sleeping upright hanyou; he glanced at the contents of a burlap sac that was at on a mahogany chest at the foot of the oversized bed. The scouts sent to retrieve the items his brother had dropped were all safely recovered. They hadn't really touched the sack yet, since it had come back later on that evening when InuYasha had come back and had seen the healer.

Sitting upright, he ran his clawed hand through the silky strands. He wished he could braid it by himself so he could sleep without it getting tangled. He would have to call Rin in. She always enjoyed playing with his hair.

Yes, he would pay her a visit in her room before he would fall asleep.

He would look in the burlap bag later on when InuYasha was awake.

Swinging his legs over the bed he sighed, looking back at InuYasha. "I'll be back," he whispered as he adjusted his hakama's. Not bothering to put on his haori that would cover the large wound covering his chest- InuYasha had fallen asleep after he had removed his haori- he headed out the door to Rin's room just down a floor, locking the doors behind him.

During the final defeat of Naraku, Naraku had managed to stick him with a large tentacle which went through his chest as he had shoved InuYasha out of the way so he wouldn't be struck. The tentacle had really done him in. It just grazed his lower part of his chest. Sesshomaru thought he was going to die for sure.

Sesshomaru didn't wish to die right there in front of them, and he couldn't just leave them and flee. So he had transformed and helped with the final blows against Naraku. As soon as he was sure his brother and his human friends were safe he fled without a word back to Saigoku.

The wounds were severe; the healer had been surprised that he had made it back alive. Healing him to the best of her abilities she left him to rest.

While he had been healing he had thought of why he had helped defeat Naraku. Was it was because he had become a nuisance and threatened Rin and himself more than once. Or was it something else?

Regardless, he could still feel the pain inside him with every movement. His cold, emotionless demeanor kept any pain from showing through the thick veil of ice he had walled up. He was still healing inside. Naraku's miasma may not have poisoned him enough to eat away at his insides, but they slowed down his youkai abilities of healing. Till the wounds were totally healed, he would not heal properly.

The thought of the miasma triggered his memory of the letter that his brother had sent back to him. Sesshomaru recalled the words of his brother asking if Naraku's miasma were scattering his thoughts and poisoning his memories into thinking of something he wouldn't otherwise. Perhaps it was possible that could have happened when he had been struck by Naraku's flesh-eating tentacles.

No, the memories and feelings were his own. They had to be.

Reaching Rin's room, he knocked and entered.

Rin was sitting on her bed playing with some stuffed dolls. From the looks of it, she was playing "House" with them. She looked up to see her Lord as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Rin smiled gleefully at her Lord.

"Rin, I need you to braid my hair."

Rin had done this many times since she had met her Lord that fateful day in the woods when she had been killed. Sesshomaru had brought her back from the grasp of death. He was forever in her debt.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru kneeled on some comfortable pillows on the ground surrounding the bed as she moved behind him. She knew he would never wish to have anyone know that he, Sesshomaru would _'kneel'_ to have his hair braided by a human girl. Rin was loyal and would never tell another soul. Sesshomaru had his ways of giving reasons of how things were. And certainly nobody questioned him about that.

The human girl skillfully braided the silver river of silk into a tight rope. She had learned her skill practicing on Ah and Un's manes' on long travels when she had nothing better to do than sing and bother Jakken.

Humming to herself she braided. "My lord, I thought you were leaving soon?" she questioned to break the silence. She really didn't expect her Lord to reply. He was never the one to speak.

"Yes… But it seems that InuYasha wanted to come back. He also wishes me to stay."

"So is Lord InuYasha here!" she squealed happily.

Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh. "Yes, he is."

"Oh! Do I get to meet him?"

"Yes, sometime or later. He had an incident with a bore demon and is recovering now."

Rin had not been allowed to come near his floor the past days while InuYasha was around. She had no idea of him being there until now. Sesshomaru just thought his brother did not need anymore stress.

"Oh my! I hope he is getting better!"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "He is sleeping at the moment. I do not wish to have any disturbances for the next week."

"Hai!"

Rin finished the long rope of hair and tied it off with a leather thong. She watched her Lord give a grunt as he rose to his feet with a slight disgrace. Rin was aware that he was still recovering from his old wounds; it struck her concern for him. Watching the thick rope fall off of the bed as he rose he gave a slight smirked smile in her direction.

"Are you alright my lord? Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine, Rin." Sesshomaru felt the silver rope of his hair hit the backside of him as he made his way to the door. "It is no different from any other night."

Heading out of the door he made his way down the hall, Sesshomaru made some odd subconscious acts as he made some small tidying up of the castle. For some odd reason inside him, he wanted everything to be clean for his mate's pleasure. He was never the one to clean; it was always his servants to do such.

Giving himself a mental shake he continued back to the room. He must be truly ill to want to '_clean'_. Perhaps it was just the heat? After all, it did make you do weird things.

'_Like think about and protect what is rightfully yours?'_ his conscious suggested. '_And also to care for that half-breed brother of yours that you wish to claim?'_

He ignored his demon within that raged with his heart to rid the world from half-breeds. Perhaps it was true that Naraku's poison was affecting the way he thought towards InuYasha. It was probably giving him the bad thoughts of how things were suppose to be. That he was supposed to take a full-breed youkai as a mate. He would ignore this and fight the wounds inside him, inflicted by Naraku.

Reaching his door he entered quietly. The Fireplace gave off a warm glow to the room as the light shone itself on his brother's stiff sleeping form.

Going over to the side of the bed, he slipped out of his Hakama's and slipped into the satin sheets. He gave a small grunt as his body's old wounds started acting up again. '_Perhaps I over did it today?'_ he thought to himself. '_Or has it been all these cramps and sudden sickness that is doing it?'_

Pulling the silken sheets over his chest he turned on his side so that he faced InuYasha's form. It angered him knowing that he had just left and not gone search for him; that he didn't reach him in time. But there was nothing he could do really. He had no idea that InuYasha would be attacked. _I would have thought that InuYasha would be able to defend himself._ It was the cramping of their heats that drove his weakened state. It was also his heated scent that let ever youkai know that he was in season and unmarked.

It was bound to happen.

Softly sighing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

xXx (er page break)

Kouga lay down by the campfire while the others slept. It had been a day since InuYasha went off to meet his brother Sesshomaru. He would need to stay around the human and the two youkai left in the group until he returned.

He had discussed the issues concerning Kagome and her final decisions of wanting to come home and having InuYasha come back with her to her time once he had come back. Kouga figured that she didn't realize that he probably wouldn't be able to because he would have a mate here. Come to think about it, she probably didn't realize that he was going to be mated too.

Mating season could mean many things. It could be just a fuck and go. Sometimes that happened. But eventually the demon's instinct would drive them to mate for life. Kagome most likely just thought it was more of the fuck and go sort of deal.

Kouga knew that it was not the case this time.

Sesshomaru was a powerful Taiyoukai, if his mating instincts were driving him to take a mate now, there was no escape. It was probably a reason why he was going to leave the western lands of Saigoku while mating season was going on.

Kouga figured that Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha wouldn't mate with him. And after 50 years, InuYasha had missed them many seasons while Sesshomaru, who was living the longest, had endured with his many. Kouga thought that Sesshomaru would not last many more Seasons before he forced his little brother to mate, or he himself mate with another if it was not meant to be.

It was most likely so that they were meant to be. They were just about the last of their kind. Few dog demons were alive and their youkai's definitely were going to mate to preserve the race of the dog demon. Kouga couldn't have much to say as he did not get into the mix of the dog demons, though he was a member of the canines group; the wolves often kept to themselves.

For all he knew, the two Inu's could be bound to mate by the stars and not the youkai's drive to preserve the Inu youkai population. What ever the cause he would try his best not to get too involved. He had his own pack to care about.

He really didn't want to be here though when InuYasha got his ass back and told Kagome that he was mated to Sesshomaru. The group didn't know about the infatuations that were probably going on. All they knew was that Sesshomaru was the enemy.

Knowing Kagome and her subduing beads that she had around his neck, things could get pretty ugly. And if it came to be that InuYasha took Sesshomaru as a mate, and he came along, Sesshomaru could kill the Miko. InuYasha probably wouldn't stop him either. Though he may harbor feel some friendly feelings to her, he had his temper that would get the best of him if it wasn't controlled.

Getting up, Kouga stretched, unable to sleep, and took a small walk around the perimeter of the camp site. Perhaps he could snuff out some grub and make it a late night snack.

Tightening the high black ponytail he started off.

"Kouga?" called Kagome's sleepy voice as she took notice of Kouga leaving. "Where are you going?"

Kouga gave a mental sigh. "Just going to look around, I can't sleep."

"You sound like InuYasha."

Not looking back he shrugged. "Well I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Alright," she said as she settled back into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft footsteps of Kouga leaving.

xXx (page break)

Sesshomaru woke with a sharp pain in his stomach. He felt sick. The moment of sickness would pass however, as the cramping soon subsided. He opened his eyes to look over at a sleeping hanyou. It was still early morning as he lay there tensely; not daring to take a deep breath in fear the cramping in his stomach would intensify. They needed food. No. They needed intimacy.

Feeling the pain come to an end, he listened to his brother's breathing as it came more pronounced now that his brother was awake.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go."

Puzzled he slowly sat up as he leaned on his arm, his head supporting his head. "What? Go where?"

Where could InuYasha hope to go in his condition?

Sesshomaru slipped into his haori that was folded up on the bedside stand.

InuYasha growled. "No, baka! I have to piss! I have been holding it for the past and a half! Gods! I really need to go!"

Sesshomaru was dumbstruck. Demons could hold it in for a long time, as sometimes it was necessary during long battles. Sometimes they never needed to go. Their bodies usually broke what food was consumed into nothing so there was really nothing to be emptied. But since some never really needed food, none bothered to eat. But then again this was mating season. Food dulled the pains.

He gave InuYasha a dumbstruck and surprised look. "Oh."

"Yes! And I can't piss on my own!" InuYasha hissed looking over at Sesshomaru who was working the sentence into realization.

Sesshomaru's shocked eyes darted to his brother's crotch that was hidden beneath the silken sheets. "You… want me to…"

"Yes! Help me piss!"

Sesshomaru looked mortified at the very thought of helping his brother piss.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha whined.

"Alright, alright!" Sesshomaru hissed in disgust.

Sesshomaru helped InuYasha sit up as he moved to the other side of the bed. "Do you want to piss outside?"

"I don't think I can make it!" InuYasha whined.

Looking of the wooden pail which was used to go to the bathroom in, at the end of the bed and on the floor, he helped InuYasha up to his good foot and untied the hakamas. Having one hand to hold the flaccid penis and the bucket pushed between the both of their bodies because all of their other arms were used, InuYasha leaned against the bed, his thighs bracing him as he finally let it out with a happy sigh.

"If you tell anyone about this… I'll make you regret this…" Sesshomaru gritted out as he was very repulsed. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this! When he had agreed to care for his brother, he hadn't thought this was included.

InuYasha couldn't believe that he had Sesshomaru helping him urinate! He had thought that his brother would storm out at the very idea of such a disgusting and degrading act of brotherly love that went this far. Though the thought of him doing this was a bit amusing. "I'm sorry for having you care for me, brother," InuYasha said as he watched his brother shake him off and tie his hakamas.

"Not your fault," Sesshomaru said, helping his brother sit down on the bed before quickly going over to the washing basin and washing his hands clean of grime. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I am fine." InuYasha watched Sesshomaru put the bucket outside the hall so the servants would pick it up and empty it. He just noticed as he cracked his swollen eyes open further; how his brother had braided his hair. It looked nice. "I like your hair."

"Thanks, the servants helped braid it. It becomes a pain when I wake up with it tangled." Sesshomaru walked over to sit beside his brother on the bed. "The scouts brought back your things. Do you want them? I haven't looked."

"Hai, I'm glad they found them…" InuYasha said quietly, his throat was still raw from the crushing claws that had choked him days before. "They're for you. I didn't bother buying myself things, I didn't have enough time."

"For me?" Sesshomaru asked, puzzled.

InuYasha nodded.

For the past day and a half they really hadn't spoken much -- it was mostly small talk because of his brother's bruised throat. Sesshomaru figured InuYasha was still in shock from the attack, and he didn't wish to push things in questioning his brother.

Reaching over to the burlap sack at the end of the bed he picked it up and set it to his side. "I got you something's as well."

The droopy dog ears that hung low perked up a bit. InuYasha hadn't expected his brother to buy him things. Save the least, to give him money to spend to his heart's content. "Really?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, getting to his feet and going over to the chest at the end of the bed, opening it to pull out another box that was made of cherry wood with a nice shine to it. It wasn't really carved, save for the crescent moon on top with an overlapping S symbol that was an indicator of it being Sesshomaru's. "Here. It is for you," he said as he set it down and opened it. The inside of the box had magenta silk padded lining the bottom and sides. It held a variety of objects, all to InuYasha's likings. "Also, I hired that vender so he can cook you anything you want anytime."

InuYasha smiled happily as he looked in the boxed sniffing at the contents. "You got me some nice smelly things! Great!"

Sesshomaru wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing as he watched his brother sniff at the various candles, shampoo oils, conditioning lotion, soaps and incense sticks. There were also a few sweet things that he knew his brother would enjoy. "I hope you like them."

"I do, thank you! I think they are perfect. Not too strong for my nose either!"

"Yes, I was hoping got the right ones. I am going to take you to get fitted for your new clothes too. That is when you're feeling better." Sesshomaru watched his brother lean forward so his head was in the chest sniffing at a cherry soap bar.

"Oh, okay," he murmured, his head still in the chest. "Open your thing. Sorry I didn't put it in anything… fancy."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he picked up the first item in the burlap sack, blindly pulling it out. Looking at the cover that was leather bound it read: "_Kama Sutra_ _for_ _Male/Male Intercourse." _Did this book mean that InuYasha was going to accept the mating fully? Looking over at the hanyou who looked up with a swollen-bruised face, he quirked his eyebrow in question.

"Uh… Seemed like a good idea at the time…" he said with a blush that barely was noticeable with all the bruising on his face. InuYasha's ears gave a small tweak as they too had gone to a more noticeable shade of red.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Well, when we decide to mate, maybe we will use it." Sesshomaru set the book aside and pulled out another one. It was a thin book that was blank. A sign it more of a journal.

"I figured you could use it to keep your thoughts in writing, seeing how you don't exactly like to speak a whole lot."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I could use another one. I was running out of room in my other one. Thanks." He dug around feeling another book. It was about half-breed demons. Something he knew much about, but it couldn't help to read it later. "I'll have to read this later…" he set the book aside on top of the journal. "I'll be sure to read it. Thanks."

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled out a sword decoration that he had picked up soon after departing from his brother. It was a sapphire crescent that was framed by a shiny metal that kept it in place with a silk maroon rope looped in a hole.

The sword decoration usually went at the end of the sword handle. InuYasha knew it would be great for his Tokijin. Tenseiga unfortunately had no room for that sort of decoration as it had no ring at the end of the hilt. It would be perfect.

From the expression of awe on Sesshomaru's face, InuYasha knew that he loved it.

"Wow, this is great. It's very finely cut!" Sesshomaru said as he got up from his bed and picked up his Tokijin that rested on the wall rack. He looped the string through the ring as he dropped the crescent through it again so it was securely tied.

"That should bring you some luck," InuYasha said with a slight smirk.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru swung his Tokijin in a few practice swipes. With a few more graceful twirls and lunges he came to a stop. The jewel was still intact in the metal frame. It wouldn't be lost anytime soon. With one final sharp twist and lunged, he pulled his healing body too far as a sudden tearing pain splintered inside his chest.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" InuYasha asked, seeing his sudden painful expression as he came to an abrupt stop in mid-attack.

Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the cramping sickness that ate at him now. It was the wounds inside him. He had overdone his healing body. Sesshomaru had thought he was healed enough by now, but it wasn't so.

Leaning on his sword he glanced at InuYasha who was stuck on the bed. He showed some concern for him. The stupid human blood had given him emotions towards something he should hate and resent. Instead of hating and resenting he was showing the urge to do something as he scooted off the bed and hoped painfully over to him before Sesshomaru stopped him.

"I'm fine InuYasha. Get back in bed," he said as calmly as he could as he tried to straighten up. "It's' just the cramps."

_Lie._

InuYasha could smell it right there. A lie. What could he be hiding?

Doing as he was told he hobbled himself onto the bed where he sat back in the pillows. InuYasha felt a sudden hopelessness as he watched Sesshomaru set his sword back on the rack and came back towards the bed. He was feeling the prickling of darkness in his vision as the pain in his chest was becoming almost unbearable. The pain was never this bad before! And certainly he had really not moved any differently from before.

Stumbling he started quickly to the bed. But he didn't make it far before he collapsed into a sudden unconsciousness.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha cried as he struggled to get off of the bed. InuYasha knew he wasn't able to do a thing in his state. He needed to find help. But how?

His ankle protested in pain as he put more pressure on it setting his foot on the cold floor. He had forgotten how he had twisted it upon tripping head –over-heels running from the boar demon. It would not have occurred to him before either, until now.

"Fuck! Why now of all the times!" InuYasha snarled before taking the weight off his ankle by setting back on the bed. His arms and leg were totally useless! _He_ was useless!

InuYasha didn't know what was happening, he had no idea if this was life threatening or not! He cursed himself.

Now all he could do is hope his brother would wake up, or someone came around to knock on the door…

'_Damn it! Please wake up Sesshomaru…'_

A/N: Nice place to stop eh? Sorry it's so short… I was really hoping it'd come out longer. Oh well, I gave you a nice cliffy! Hahaha! Now you don't know if Sesshy will die or not! Will he die? Will he live? What is happening to him? Is it a heart attack! Omg! LOL… Don't worry, I'll update it soon. Join my Yahoo group and you just might get a preview.

http/groups. group/ CrimsonInHumanBlood Fictions etc/ (with no spaces) Let me know if there are troubles with the link.


	8. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

Dear brother

A/n's- Sorry again for the long time between the updates! I'm working at all my stories and stuff at college so it really sucks. My damn MS word on my laptop's messed up and I lost the CD key for it so now its worthless oo at any rate I hope this will make up for the slow updates.

* * *

Chapter 8: Help 

InuYasha couldn't have felt anymore helpless as then he did at the moment as he struggled too to get to his brother from his bed. But his limbs didn't seem to want to move with his brain as it was ordering to get up off his ass and help. Moving his arms was an almost impossible task and extremely painful act as his body protested,; telling him it was still healing. His ankle was pretty banged up along with his toe as he grunted before he slugged them to the edge of the bed.

"Sesshomaru, you fucking bastard, get your ass up! Ah!" he whined as his ankle was pulled down painfully by the force of gravity.

Sesshomaru's stiff form lay motionless on the cold stone floor and very unresponsive to his brother's goading words.

'_What is wrong with him? He's never been like this before. I hope it's not the heat…'_ InuYasha thought giving off a mental whine much like a dog in a very confusing situation. InuYasha had never really seen his brother like this, weak and unconscious.

He knew that Sesshomaru would never allow himself to lower his guard barriers of ice and let his emotions show or, save the least, his pain.

Looking around the room InuYasha's ears twitched and rotated in order pick up any close noises from other demons or humans that could help him and his brother. His senses stretched out into the hall way where there was footsteps of a servant just reaching out of his hearing and their own hearing. It would be almost pointless to call out to them but he had to do something.

"IS THERE ANY ONE OUT THERE? WE NEED HELP?" InuYasha's voice bellowed as loud as he could as his voice was raw and was rapidly loosing the ability to call for help. "Damn it…" he muttered, cursing himself.

Looking down at Sesshomaru on the other side of the bed, he pushed aside the pain and gave one more shot to get up. He was running out of options as he managed to get to a sitting position at the end of the bed. His legs touched the floor as he slowly applied weight to them,; instantly causing him to choke in agony. Who knew that a pulled or twisted ankle to be so painful?

Falling to his knees he walked on them slowly, the hard stone floor causing them to connect painfully to them. His arms and feet were useless but his knees would do. It was an the only option, right?

Making his way around the large bed he finally reached his brother's limp form on the ground. Leaning down to place his ears on top of his brother's chest, in an awkward position as his ears were located on top of his head and not on the side of it, like normal demons and humans had, he listened to his brother's chest that rose and fell shallowly. It was sounding just like he was in a peaceful sleep but not quite. Something wasn't sounding right. His heart beat was slightly muffled in an unusual way from his breathing that was more clearedclearershallower but sounded much better.

Straining his ears to hear more he could hear the blood struggle to flow before it then came in a heady rush and then again struggling. What was wrong with it?

* * *

_Flash back_

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother as he pulled out his sword that was given to him by their father; the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha had learned to come to almost master the blade, but he had failed to master how to totally bring out the full power of the fang. Unlike Sesshomaru, InuYasha was a half breed and it would take him longer to master it. To master the blade was to become a full demon, which was why he was going after the Shikon no Tama.

Little did he know that the Shikon jewel wasn't truly necessary to accomplish the mastering. To become a full demon all he needed to do was to wait 'til the tainted blood of athe human that ran in his blood, died out. Since his body had been pinned to the tree of ages for 50 years, InuYasha would have to wait longer as his body had not aged.

Turning his attention back to the battle, he saw Naraku pulling one of his many dirty stunts that was designed to injure severely, not to kill. Naraku wanted to see his enemy suffer. Sesshomaru knew that some of the kumo hanyou's attacks were meant to before for a full demon, and since he was striking InuYasha, it could clearly take out his little brother.

"InuYasha!" he barked to his brother as he prepared himself to use the windscar. "Watch your back!"

Sesshomaru knew that his brother wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and he moved with blinding speed as he charged cursing, smashing into his brother's side with out thought; knocking him to the ground cursing as he watched his older sibling suddenly get struck through the chest as a large tentacle came up from the ground where he had been previously standing.

InuYasha couldn't believe what his brother just did;, he just saved his ass!

Sesshomaru gave a grunt of pain as the tentacle penetrated his chest's cavity, causing his blood to rise to his mouth and exit at the sides. The pain ripped his thoughts in two as he struggled to think clearly. But it was almost impossible to do so, even with all his cold demeanor and emotionless training throughout the years. From what he was guessing, was that the miasma that Naraku had flowing through his veins waswere making matters worst.

"What the fuck did you do that for you damn Baka!" InuYasha growled to his older brother as he was suddenly gaping in horror at the tentacle that was going through his chest.

"You wouldn't have moved in time you damn half breed!" spat Sesshomaru as he erected his cold barrier again. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the half breed spider, Naraku. "Only something as filthy as you would pull such rotten tricks as to attack a person from behind!"

Naraku only laughed and gave a nonchalant shrug. "That is true."

"You shall pay for that you rotten bastard!" InuYasha growled as he charged, his hot- headedness was getting the best of him.

Sesshomaru growled as he pulled out his poison whip and whipping through the tentacle that was impaled in his chest, causing caused Naraku to curse in pain. Pulling out the remains of the squirming tentacle, Sesshomaru was going to bleed to death if he didn't end things soon.

Reaching inside himself, he felt for his true form and started to shift into his smaller dog form. His bones contorted and popped and grew to accommodate his new form. His organs shifted with him. He grew a tail and fur.

Breathing out his toxic odor he filled the area with poisonous gas before glancing over to see if the other humans were getting out of the area. Smart as they were, they moved leaving InuYasha and himself to fight Naraku. Sesshomaru knew that his brother wouldn't be able to stand long in the toxic breath that he was letting off and neither could Naraku. InuYasha had a better chance at withstanding it because he was a dog demon half breed too., Naraku would be the one to go down faster, and from the looks of it Sesshomaru could tell that his breath that Naraku was breathing in was eating away at his lungs and soon would be eating away at the rest of him. But even more so, it wasn't going to work fast enough.

Growling, Sesshomaru lunged forward ripping away at any tentacles that were moving towards him in attack. The great dog lord wasn't going to allow that and snapped at them, ripping them to shreds with his fangs, his poisonous and acidic saliva dissolving away any remains that were left in his mouth.

Out of the corner of Sesshomaru's eye, he could see InuYasha battle it out with Naraku; successfully slicing him where it really counted. Sesshomaru turned to slice at more of the tentacles that were flying at him. He could see them but only before until his vision became speckled with black patches. He was going to loose consciousness if he didn't finish this off.

"InuYasha!" he growled, his voice was deeper in his dog form yet it remained regal and calm with a slight prick of panic. "Move it!"

Sesshomaru's younger sibling glanced over. "What? No way! He's mine!"

Sesshomaru snarled. "MOVE IT! I'm finishing him off!"

InuYasha 'Keh'd' and muttered some words under his breath before Sesshomaru threatened to kill him in the process as he shifted into his larger dog demon form that would reach his father's dog shoulders if he still were alive. The late great dog Lord's eldest son knew that this was going to be a once chance thing and he had to make it quick.

Digging his poisonous claws into the earth, he prepared for what may might be his last attack.

* * *

Naraku watched in hidden horror as the half breed's older brother shifted into a larger form. Strong as he was Naraku knew he had to be extremely cautious; his body could be torn to shreds if he wasn't careful. And though he may might not be showing it, he was wearing down, the continued attacks that the human, hanyou and demons were coming at him with were just getting stronger; having more than one ally had saved them the fatigue. Naraku was also loosing blood. 

Dodging InuYasha's attacks, Naraku growled silently to himself. "You will not win, hanyou," he laughed.

"Only in your fucking dreams, you fuckin' rotten bastard!" spat a very angry half demon. "But maybe you should pull those fucking tentacles and your head out of your rotten ass and maybe you would!"

Naraku gave a small chuckle. "It is going to be you who will loose with your recklessness." Naraku glanced down at the large dark shadow growing around him. It was the shadow of an enormous white dog that was filling the air with even more poison that which was eating away at his insides, causing him pain that he was not showing.

Knowing that he was no match for the dog demon he would have to either flee, or he would have to kill them or die trying. Feeling the urge to cough as his lungs burned, he glanced at the younger sibling who seemed to be coughing. "Having trouble breathing?"

"Fuck you!" he snapped before rushing at him with his sword.

Naraku paid no heed to the white haired hanyou as he summoned even more demons to the spot to keep InuYashahim and the other humans and their companions occupied. He needed to focus his attention on the bigger threat: Sesshomaru.

Sending all his tentacles at Sesshomaru's 3 paws he needed to get him off them, but the dog merely leap out of the way or swiped at the tentacles; ripping them apart. Letting his miasma cloud the air it ate at any surrounding trees and vegetation that was were in the same area as him as it interacted with Sesshomaru's own poison; combining with each other, creating an even more deadly poison. Sooner or later one of them would go down regardless of each other's immunity to their own poisons. Every demon did have their breaking points.

Just as Naraku had thought that he was outsmarting the dog demon he found his own poison being absorbed into the green gas that floated around them, turning it to a more neon tint. What was going on?

"InuYasha! Back off! Get out of here if you cannot handle the poison!" snapped Sesshomaru glancing down at his paw tall brother who was coughing at the deadly combination of his gas that was now being strengthened by Naraku's miasma that which was soon to bring him down.

"What the hell? No! This is my battle!" he coughed as he cut down some more of the evil demons that were attacking him.

"You're going to die!" hissed Sesshomaru as he was forced to pick his brother up carefully with his teeth and tossed them him clear of the area of the heavy poison. Sesshomaru had no time to deal with his brother's pig demon ways. Seeing him safe and protesting about 2 hundred yards away, Sesshomaru once again prepared to rip the bastard apart as he was planning to do when Naraku had started to make a wrap for his paws and he was then unable to attack.

Quickly thinking, Naraku whipped his tentacles to the younger sibling as he ignored the demons coming towards him as well as the highly intoxicating poison and not heeding his brother's vicious growls; Naraku's tentacles snatched him up by his ankles and quickly snaked themselves around his fighting body. Pulling the coiled form to him, Naraku grinned. He knew that InuYasha's his brother, Sesshomaru, would not attack his sibling. The dark hanyou had the best feelings that Sesshomaru _'cared'_ for his brother in a much higher level than what he saw.

What confirmed this '_care'_ that Sesshomaru had for his brother was the hesitation in Sesshomaru's eyes as he found that InuYasha was now in his Naruku's grasp. He also found that the towering white dog was now refraining from digging his back claws in the ground and was now focusing more on who held his struggling half brother in their grasps.

"What are you going to do now, Lord Sesshomaru? I thought you would attack me? Ne? Well here I thought you hated your filthy half breed of a brother, after all he is tainted with human blood," he goaded. "I never knew a youkai to actually stoop so low as to ally with this filth. Let me ask you why you're siding with him?"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled at the goad. 

It was true that he, Sesshomaru, was _siding_ with InuYasha. But his reasons were his own. With What his own reasons were not even understood by him. However, now was not a good time to contemplate thiswhy he was doing this matter at hand, and and just thinking about this and how he was thinking reminded him of how his younger sibling thought; irrationally, without thought and reason.

"My reasons are my own, Naraku," he said, his voice was deadly calm as he looked down and fixed his eyes on Naraku's crimsons.

Naraku gave a throaty laugh. "Is that so?"

"It is none of your business what I have with my brother, but he is mine to kill on my own time, when you're not involved."

"Hn… Well, you know, it would be much easier just to kill him now, ne?" Naraku smiled as he tightened his hold on InuYasha's body, feeling the bones protest. Leaning his head down Naraku took a whiff of the hanyou's white mane. It was a delicious scent; it was no wonder why Sesshomaru was _defending_ his brother. Glancing up, meeting he met the tremulous gaze of the older sibling in his dog form. It really sent shivers down his back just looking at him with them those piercing eyes; however it did not stop him from biting down on them sensitive white dog ears causing the hanyou to gasp in pain.

Something inside Sesshomaru was jerked further as he saw his brother in more pain.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood flow rapidly, causing him to not think clearly and causing him to weaken on holding his form. Now was the time to strike. But when Naraku had his brother?

Naraku's lungs were starting to constrict as he watched as the great dog dig his back paws into the earth, again preparing to strike. It really didn't look like he was going to back down even when he Naraku was using his half brother as a live shield. Even more so he knew with Sesshomaru's size there could be no escape. Sesshomaru _would _consume them both. If he didn't, then the poison in the air would.

Feeling a warm trickle running over his lips he reached a free hand up to his face and touched it to his lips. Holding his hand in front of his face he saw the purplish tinted dark red blood covering his fingers, a sign that his nose was freely bleeding. Naraku knew that he was being destroyed from the inside out.

The dark hanyou could feel his organs burn and slowly break down. He glanced up at Sesshomaru who was slowly relaxing and realizing what was going on. "It has already begun. You're dying. You're no longer worth the effort of killing," he said narrowing his eyes and shrank to a smaller dog form that still over looked Naraku at 6 feet at the shoulder.

Sesshomaru approached the dark hanyou and his brother still fighting to be released from Naraku's grasp. Sluggishly he walked over to his brother as a tentacle flew out of Naraku's body wrapping itself around his neck. It was a weak hold and before he Naraku knew it Sesshomaru had torn it off and it quickly decomposed.

Naraku held no threat now.

Using his forepaw, the white inu youkai reared back and slashed forward to his brother who was weakening, breaking the tentacles with grateful effortlessness. Grabbing him in his teeth at the scruff of his fire rat coat that protected him from the acidic saliva he glanced over to the two tail fire neko hovering just outside the thick fog- like poison. With his head he jerked InuYasha, tossing him to the neko's companions that rode on her back. Without word he disappeared into the thick fog- like toxic air, hoping he had enough energy to find the protection of a cave to nurse the wound in his chest before he blacked out.

* * *

InuYasha felt his brother pick him up and toss him sluggishly to his companions who caught him by his upper arms and hauled him on top of the creams and black neko who soon took off far from the toxic air and from Naraku's gurgled coughing, grunting and painful screams of pain as the toxic gas dissolved him the inside out. 

The snowy haired hanyou had not seen his brother leave and looked down to where he was last standing and just found a giant pool of blood. Sesshomaru was injured and was need of help. But there was no sign of him. All he could do was to sigh and rest against his companion Miroku's back and fall into the comforting abyss of sleep.

* * *

_End of flashback._

Miles away and just a few hours prior to the flash back:

Kouga weaved in and out of the bushes and trees as he reached the stream to quench his dry throat. It was getting late and he would soon head back to the camp to keep watch. He had gone back to his wolf pack earlier that day to check on how things were going without him. Everything was going well, except the new arise arising of a sickness that one of the younger wolves had contracted while exploring the forest around the den.

It was not a deadly sickness, but Kouga felt that it still should be monitored. Everyone Every one of his pack was important to their survival; even the escape-goat had his/her roll role in the pack. Now that one of the members of the pack was ill, Kouga felt he should return to his pack to keep his duty as alpha wolf and watch out for them all.

However, he still had a duty to do back at the camp. He had told InuYasha that he'd watch out for them. Though Howver, the need to be back with his pack was stronger, and he wasn't about to be pulled anymore from it, he would have to abandon his watch. Too bad if the mutt didn't like it, then tough luck for him.

Kouga wiped the water from around his mouth and stood up. Looking up at the dimming sky he wonder where InuYasha was and if he had actually accepted whatever his brother Sesshomaru had proposed in the letter that was given to him. The wolf leaders' curiosity got the better of him and was itching to find out more. Perhaps he would head to the western lands of Saigoku and find out?

Though, for now he would just head back to the camp and tell the others that he was leaving but he would be back off- and- on to maybe check on them. But that was a maybe.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Miroku the monk questioned, surprised. Miroku had thought the wolf demon would surly stay because of his '_love_' for Kagome. Perhaps that was a fading feeling now. 

"Hai, I have business to tend to with my pack. I may be back now and then so I'd stay around this area. You will be easier to track if you do," Kouga said flicking his pony tail that had been hanging over his shoulder, over to his back side. The wolf demon did not mention anything about going to visit InuYasha. Kagome would want to follow along, and of course Kouga knew that InuYasha detested being around her for more than a few hours.

"Oh, I see…" Kagome said slowly as she rubbed her forehead with her index finger in thought. "Well, I think I'll go back to my time for a day or so to study and sleep. I guess I'll be back then as well since there is nothing other to do. And if you see InuYasha tell him to hurry back."

Kouga snorted to himself mentally. Oh yes, he would tell him that. NOT! "Sure. Why?"

"I want him to come help me with some things in my time."

"Like?"

"Just stuff," Kagome shrugged.

The _"stuff"_ Kouga didn't buy. "Alright, if I manage to run into him jerking off in a tree or something, I'll tell him." Kouga turned his back to the miko who choked at the mention of InuYasha jerking it off, and looked over to the monk and demon slayer, sitting to on either side of the fire that was set, and winked.

Sango just smiled with Miroku who nodded and smiled.

It was time for Kouga to go see to his pack and InuYasha. Hopefully his brother and him he were not going at each other's throats. On the other hand, something told him otherwise.

* * *

_In Saigoku, the Western lands: present time after flashback-_

InuYasha remembered what happened suddenly and he opened the silk kimono with his teeth. Revealed to him was a large white starburst scar across his beautiful muscular chest. It was the scar that made his chest stand out. InuYasha would have thought it would have been healed by now seeing that Sesshomaru was a full demon and not a half demon as himself, but the scar looked fresh as ever.

But was this what happened with the battle with Naraku? Was this the reason why he disappeared without a word to them all? Was it to heal?

InuYasha traced the scar outline with his eyes. _'It must have been painful to him. But This must have happened when he shoved me out of the way that one time,'_ InuYasha thought as he recalled the memory of Sesshomaru cursing as he shoved his brother out of the way, again.

"Wake up Sesshomaru!" InuYasha whispered as he shook his brother's shoulders in an effort to wake him. Looking around the room frantically he turned to the doors feet away. InuYasha's golden orbs fell on the rounded door knobs; he knew it'd would be a challenge just to turn them using his broken arms. However he would figure it out as soon as he got there.

Making his way to the doors on his knees he reached them and struggled for a moment or two as he tried to bite and turn them with his teeth before failing and trying to use his arms which only resulted in hurting him more.

If Naraku had struck his brother in the heart and the wound never really healed he knew something bad could happen. From what InuYasha had heard from when he listened to his brother's flowing blood, it didn't sound so good.

A sudden idea occurred to him. Sitting back on his rear he carefully lay on his back and raised his feet so they were clutching the door knob. Gritting his teeth as the sudden pain over whelmed him,as he gave one hard jerk along with a sharp cry as his ankle was twisted further. Despite the pain he felt now, the doors opened to his gratitude.

Panting he got too his knees and made his way out into the deserted hall. He needed to find someone or the healer. Something inside him told him this was very much a serious situation. The hanyou was sure one of the castle attendants knew about his brother's serious problem, right?

Reaching a set of stair ways that winded down to the lower levels and one to the upper levels as well he gave a whine as he could already feel the pain of going down and up the _narrow_ and _steep_ stair way and a thought occurred to him again. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he supposed to let the shit fucker die? After all the trouble he had gone through with his brother in the past? All those painful words that they had exchanged with each other that cut so deep? The pain right now was amounting with the small cramps that were still occurring in his body every so often. "Maybe all this crazy thinking and actions are all due to this damn heat. Is this why I am acting this way?" InuYasha questioned himself as he sat down at the edge of the stair way going down.

'_You could just let him die…'_ his mind told him silkily. '_He'll just humiliate you in the end! That or kill you like he always tries.'_

Conceivably it was a had chance of happening. But the shock of the apology had knocked the thought of Sesshomaru actually wanting to kill him now out of the picture. As again, Sesshomaru did not usually say things he did not mean. _Most_ of the time at least, and then again, Sesshomaru, InuYasha knew, was not the type to say sorry for any reason, nor ask for any sort of forgiveness. This is what he believed. InuYasha could only hope that he was not going to be fooled into such a dirty trick and be killed by his brother because he was gullible.

Shaken Shaking his head, as he prepared himself to go down the set of stairs that surely would be an agonizing trip. InuYasha was sure that he would run into some one sooner or later. He just had too.

Sliding down on one of the stair using his ankles to pull his body along with agonizing pain , as he made his way down to the lower level where he would hopefully find someone. "Why now?" he whined to himself on the brink of tears of pain as he could feel his ankles swelling further. This wasn't a good idea to come back home. This was far worse than the sitsSits that he received from Kagome, which in thought, he would rather have at the moment.

After a few minutes of excruciating pain, one sweaty-tear- filled white haired hanyou later; InuYasha found himself one floor down and looking around. No one was in the hall disappointingly, but there was still hope that someone would be in one of the rooms that were on the current floor. There _had_ to be someone on this level, Sesshomaru couldn't just have just himself and a _few_ servants living in such a castle. It would be ludicrous of his brother to have a castle like that.

Listening intensely his ears acted like a sonar as they swiveled in every which direction to track down some human or demon noises. InuYasha's sensitive nose twitched rabbit- like as it took in any scents that would help him. It wouldn't make sense to move unnecessarily throughout the floor without knowing who was on it; it would save him some time.

"Master Jakken! You must come and play with me!" a delighted voice echoed through the hall. InuYasha couldn't have thought of a much better sound at the moment as he quickly locked onto it.

To just his luck, the room was six doors down to the right. Closed as it was, he could just give a few bangs of his injured head and hopefully it would be loud enough to be heard by Sesshomaru's companions as he had seen before on his travels.

Now it was only a matter of getting there as his ankles, knees and tail bone were in pain from the descending to the floor below. But before he could continue a rest was needed. Just a short one, Sesshomaru was still in need of getting help and soon.

* * *

_Back in the room:_

Sesshomaru drifted somewhere in his unconsciousness. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't he could feel his blood run in his ears; his chest was tight and loose again before it became incredibly painful. The demon lord knew what was wrong, he had a similar experience before but he was awake and he had help with the pain.

The experience had happened just six months ago and just a few weeks subsequent to the defeat of Naraku. He had been in recovery when his heart was having problems. Apparently Naraku's tentacle had just pierced the left side of his heart. Technically, he shouldn't have lived, regardless if he was a youkai or not. It was a mortal wound he really shouldn't have lived pastthrough.. And every day he was grateful that he had survived.

However, the wound was not really the problem; it was what ever had gotten into his blood that was doing the damage. From a wild guess, Sesshomaru had suspected that Naraku's toxic miasma was flowing in him. But that really should not have affected him as most of his own body was immune to such and was made up of toxins. To the lord, it puzzled him to why it was affecting him even more so now than it had a while ago. And this was most likely to be the death of him…

A/n: Again, Gomen for the lack of updates " " It sucks not having the internet access 24/7 now. And now I have no computer to type on so sorry again.Well got a job finally so I'm hoping by the end of the month and by my bday I'll have my net. Lol, it'd be a good gift to my self. Haha. Anyways, I hope this makes up for lost time. But now is the time to start the next chapter of TSATM lol, I'm just dying to put more maternity issues with my boys. Ahh the joys of written MPREG… Still hunting for names for the pups in TSATM so yeah, suggestions are welcome and the polls for the yahoo group are still open for how many pups should be born. please vote!

Sorry for any errors


	9. Figuring things out

Dear brother

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

An: I think I'm back in gear! Sorry for all the cliffs, but you know, I love making endings just like that. Can't you tell? Lol.

Chapter 9: Figuring things out

Rin bounced excitedly up and down on the bed around the green toad demon, Jaken, as she wrapped him up in blue yellow and red obis. Her intent was to wrap the green toad demon up as a present to Sesshomaru, for a game. Jaken only complied with such childish behavior because if he didn't he would definitely hear from Lord Sesshomaru. And Jaken of course didn't ever want to displease his master and lord.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is going to love this!" she squealed as she finished wrapping Jaken up.

"I doubt it…" Jaken muttered as he started to climb out of the wrappings.

"No! You need to stay wrapped up." Rin placed more obis on Jaken as he scooted away. "Master Jaken! You must come and play with me!"

Jaken sighed. "Rin, can we just play something else. Maybe that game 'House'?" Jaken reasoned as he continued to un-bundle himself from the silk obis. He was a fool if he would allow his master see him in such a ridiculous state. It would be a total embarrassment. Jaken knew if his Lord had emotions he would laugh, but that was not in his master's emotional vocabulary.

"Master Jaken, you would do such with me!?" she squealed, jumping up and down on the bed happily causing both Jaken and her side ponytail to bounce.

"Yes, as long as you don't dress me up in obis again!"

"Okay! It's a deal!" Rin chimed as she leapt off the bed and went to the closet where she scrounged around for a large box of old raggedy clothes that Sesshomaru had let her have. Where they had come from was a mystery to her. Rin could care less though.

Pushing the wooden box out of the closet and back into the room she opened the box in the middle of the room and pulled out some small children's clothes. "Okay, Jaken, I'll be the mommy and you'll be the baby! How does that sound?"

Jaken gave himself a mental sigh. It always seemed that he was the child when they agreed to doing such silly games. He was older; he really should be the 'mommy' or 'daddy'. Not the other way around. "Sounds great," he replied derisively.

"Now put this on," Rin said as she handed him a frilly champagne-pink colored child's dress. It earned Rin a gaping Jaken.

Jaken was reluctantly putting on the clothes that were given to him, but just as he finished placing them on himself he heard a loud moan outside the door. Turning to look at the door he looked back to Rin who must have also heard it and was now glancing towards the door as well. "Did you hear that, girl?" he said quickly.

"I did," she replied softly as she started towards the door when she was cut short by Jaken who grabbed her wrist.

"I should do this! If there is any danger and you were to get hurt, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!"

"What if it is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, panicked.

Both Rin and Jaken were aware of their Lord's '_condition'_ and what had happened in the battle with Naraku. They were well aware that Sesshomaru could fall ill again one day. Though it had been quite a while since he had any problems what so ever, they had even thought he was better now. After all, Sesshomaru was a strong demon, bred to be the killing perfection and with a strong blood line that made him nearly impossible to kill.

Knowing that no one else was visiting and that no one was at battle at the moment, which would bring anyone else back if they had a severe injury; since Sesshomaru often did his own battles. It came to them that it just had to be Lord Sesshomaru. How though? Both thought he was totally healed? However, that was not entirely true. Sesshomaru could have been hiding the pain as he usually did.

Cautiously, Jaken approached the door and listened as he put his ear to the wood. All he could hear is a heavily breathing entity on the other side. "Sesshomaru, is that you?" he called as he reached for the doorknob. He expected to find Sesshomaru, but who he found was totally unexpected.

_

* * *

Outside the door, a few minutes earlier:_

InuYasha cracked his eyes open after taking a short break and glancing down at his feet. They had doubled in size than it had been when he had left the bed. It was beginning to trouble him further. His body was never going to heal if he kept on working at this rate. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru!" he cursed his brother on the floor above as he flattened his ears to his skull and glanced over to the doorknob. '_Why do they have to be so fucking complicated? And why do they need to have doors anyway?'_ InuYasha asked himself.

Again InuYasha asked himself why in seven hells was he doing this. '_Is it really worth it? A chance to be with your older brother without fighting and without dirty words being exchanged, is his love really worth it?'_ his conscience asked. '_It's not too late to turn around and just leave, pretend it never happened.'_

"Shut up, head!" he growled to himself as he hit head against the hard door earning him a dizzy wave.

'_Just run, he'll never know you left. He may not even care.'_

InuYasha ignored the rest of his negative mind and concentrated on the new task at hand.

Not thinking correctly he didn't realize that he could just probably call for them since they were so close. But even so, his voice was raw and sore as it was from calling. Now he demonstrated doing it the hard way by slumping to his side where he rolled with a loud painful moan, laid on his back and brought his feet up so he could turn the doorknob with his feet and hope it wasn't locked. But before that he could he could hear murmurs on the other side of the door.

Had they heard him?

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" called a voice from within. InuYasha recognized as one of Sesshomaru's servants/companions. And it was not Rin, which meant it was Jaken. And of course, Jaken had always despised InuYasha as Sesshomaru had- at least, supposedly so. This could be trouble now. If Jaken knew that he was there, he'd freak!

Now it was too late to do anything but brace himself for the squawk of surprise and the freak out. And the freak out would cost them precious time to save his brother. InuYasha could only hope that Rin, the child he guessed was in the room also, would be cheerful and possibly _control_ Jaken to a point.

Watching the door open in slow motion he was met by a tennis ball eyed, green skinned toad demon who gave a gasp. InuYasha knew he needed to cut straight to the point before the little toad got onto a ramble on how he had gotten there amongst other sputters.

Taking advantage of the stunned for words Jaken, he spoke quickly. "Sesshomaru, he's in trouble! In his room. Collapsed! Help!?" he gasped out quickly as he struggled to sit up.

Jaken obviously cared more for his lord thankfully and instantly switched gears from hating the sight of InuYasha to wanting to run to his master's aid. "Whaa- wha- what?" he sputtered.

Finally rocking his body to a more comfortable position and getting a better view at Jaken, he found him dressed in a champagne-pink dress. Had InuYasha not been in pain he could have laughed his ass off. However, now was not a time to laugh, he could do that later at the memory of Sesshomaru's servant in a pink champagne-colored frilly dress. Instead InuYasha looked past Jaken to see Rin come to see who was there and confirm what she had thought she had heard.

"What? My lord's hurt!? Master Jaken, go fetch the nurse! I'll meet you up in his room. I need to help InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

"Girl, I'm not a human!"

Rin glared at him. "You want to help him; you'll go find the nurse, now go! You damn toad!"

InuYasha raised his eye brows in surprise. It surprised him of how spunky she really was to actually stand up against the toad. But then again, anyone could if it was to be Jaken. And to think, the toad actually did what he was told. But not without muttering under his breath of how he hated humans and Rin.

"Are you alright, Master InuYasha?" Rin asked looking at his _helpless/pitiful _condition.

"No not really… we should really go help Sesshomaru. He just collapsed on me as he had been practicing his moves with the sword."

Wait, had he just heard Rin call him '_Master _InuYasha'? That was just weird to him. He never had been called that, other than in his younger years, before being banned from Saigoku. It was about time he was shown respect.

"Well, Master InuYasha, I can't really carry you, so I'm going to go find someone who can. I'll be right back; stay put!" she ordered as she dashed past him and down the hall and down the stairs.

"Hmph… She reminds me of Kagome…"

* * *

_Miles away-_

Kouga took a whiff of the air. He knew that InuYasha had come that way. Sure his scent was old, very old. However it was traceable.

The wolf demon had never really been to Saigoku and had actually gone to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. He knew how to get to the border, but he would need InuYasha's scent to direct him fully how to get there.

It really hadn't taken him long to get to the border after he had left his pack after being assured that they were going to be alright by the other pack members and leaving for Saigoku for a few days. Though it was a reluctant leave, he did leave.

Now Kouga followed his nose to find InuYasha. With speed on his side, Kouga would reach Saigoku's castle in less then a few hours if he took his time and walked. Or within an hour's time if he ran and was not delayed.

It really hadn't taken him long to get to the border after he had left his pack after having been assured that they were going to be alright by the other pack members and leaving for Saigoku for a few days. Though it was a reluctant leave, he did leave.

Now Kouga followed his nose to find InuYasha. With speed on his side, Kouga would reach Saigoku's castle in less then a few hours if he took his time and walked. Or within an hour's time if he ran and was not delayed.

Feeling the need to stretch his legs further, Kouga took to a light lope before going into a full-out run across the surrounding grassy fields. It gave him time to think if the lord of Saigoku would permit him to enter the castle grounds. They were not enemies nor were they allies. Sesshomaru and Kouga had run into each other off and on. Sesshomaru showed no sign of liking him or hating him so it would be hard to tell if he would be allowed in. However, InuYasha and him were considered to be '_friends'._

To a point at least.

If InuYasha and Sesshomaru were a mated pair- or getting there- Sesshomaru would want to please his mate and what Sesshomaru's mate wanted, he would have. Therefore, if InuYasha wanted Kouga in, he would get in. Problem solved.

Already spotting the large gray castle just off in the distance, Kouga hastened. He'd arrive soon. Then he could see how things were. And see if his intuition of something not being right was correct. If it were, he was certain InuYasha and his hot temper could handle things.

Right?

* * *

_Few miles away just outside the castle:_

"Are you sure there is something wrong with him?" asked one of the guards at the front entrance to the castle grounds looking down at the 6 year old girl with long hair that was layered with a side pigtail. He knew that this was lord Sesshomaru's '_adoptive_' child and that the child adored him to no small extent.

"Yes sir! Master InuYasha came to me and said it himself," Rin added quickly.

Rin hadn't been able to find any of the few posted guards, or any of the other servants in the castle, to her disbelief. There was usually always someone about that could help her. But it must have been just her luck to find everyone was gone or on break or something. Rin however knew that there were always guards posted at the entrance of the castle grounds and left immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru's brother? Why did he not go to the healer himself?" the guard asked quickly.

"He didn't know where to go. That and he's already injured. I sent Master Jaken to go find the nurse. I just need help moving Master InuYasha back to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. I think he's not doing so great either," Rin spoke in her usual quick pace. "So can you help me?!"

The guard looked over to his fellow guard off to the side and nodded as he looked back down at her. "I'll be back," he said as he followed the young girl towards the front doors of the castle at rather quick pace.

The youkai guard wasn't aware of his Lords '_condition'_ as most of them were not informed in case something went wrong or there was a traitor lurking about. All the guard knew was that it was the canine mating season and things could turn for the worse or the better. However, the guard did know about InuYasha as he had seen his Lord carry his brother into the castle in a disturbing state.

The guard was loyal to the family of inus' and knew that no matter if it they were a half breed or full demon of the family, he would help them. Then again it mattered very little to the demon whether or not it was hanyou or not, period. That sort of thing always got demons into heated rages, resulting in nothing but death.

Following the child up the stairs to the floor where Rin's room was located, they exited the stair way and spotted the pitiful looking hanyou brother of Lord Sesshomaru, prompted up against the wall resting. And from the looks of it, he was still severely distressed; even more so than before. If that were possible, that was.

"Are you alright, kid?" the guard asked as he came shortly to InuYasha's battered- looking feet.

"I'm not a _kid_…" he bit out. "And does it look like I am alright?"

The guard scoffed. "Hardly. Now let me get you up and I can take you up to your brother's room."

* * *

InuYasha hated being so helpless. He really would like to tear the limbs off of the guard as he picked him up bridle style causing InuYasha to groan in more pain as his own limbs felt the pull of gravity again. He still couldn't believe that he was lowering himself to this level.

But now that he knew that Sesshomaru would receive the help that he needed so badly, InuYasha could relax a few degrees. But it didn't stop his mind from wondering and worrying. He knew he shouldn't be caring, but he could not help it.

"Rin, do you know what is wrong with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked as he winced from the quick pace up the winding stair way that was causing his legs to bounce.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru came back with a wound a while ago after fighting with Naraku. He was injured in the chest. It had healed but since then he's been having problems every now and again. No one really can figure it out why he's having troubles, but Sesshomaru thinks it's from Naraku's miasma. However no one can be sure," she explained, still following at the guard's heels.

"It could be that…" InuYasha replied skeptically.

"You were there, right, Master InuYasha?"

"Yes, but I didn't have my eyes on him every second. Though he did take a hit for me, which caused him to get a giant hole in his chest, but I would think that his youkai could handle such wounds. Then again what would I know; I'm not a full demon," he snorted to himself.

"Even full youkai's have their limits, Lord InuYasha," said the guard as he joined into the conversation.

"True…" InuYasha replied slowly as he shifted his weight in the guard's arms causing his ankle to make contact against the wall as they made the last steps up the stairs to the next floor. InuYasha couldn't help but let out a cry of alarm and pain as fire shot up his leg. "Sonofabitch!"

"Sorry," the guard replied apologetically.

"It's fine; it's not your fault."

Reaching the next floor they quickly made their way to where Sesshomaru's room was located. The door was already open with the toad demon and the nurse in the room. She was kneeling next to Sesshomaru as she checked his breathing. Hearing them come into the room she looked up and over in their direction before rising to her feet.

"Set him down on the bed," the nurse said as she moved to see how InuYasha was bearing up. "You should have just come down the hall, InuYasha; I was just down there, instead of going all the way down stairs and injuring yourself further. I am surprised that you even made it that far with your condition."

"Keh! Well, like I knew where you were!" InuYasha growled lightly. "Otherwise I would have! But never mind me, how is Sesshomaru doing?"

The nurse looked back down at the still unconscious Sesshomaru. "Not too well… I'll have to run down to my room and get some stimulants and herbs to help him but we really have no idea of what is actually causing this. But if I would have any guess it would be that Naraku's poison is eating at the tissue that wants to heal around Sesshomaru's heart, resulting in his heart reacting in this way."

"When I was seeing what happened to him I had leaned down to see what was wrong and I could hear his heart sounding weird. Is that what has been happening?" InuYasha asked, his golden orbs fixed on his brother.

"That's what his heart has been like off and on. Every time it does this sort of thing I give him some strong herbs and medicines. However I don't think they're helping much, I'm afraid." The nurse gave a small sigh. "Maybe, if you two were to mate everything would get better? But in truth, I have no real idea of how to fix this one."

"Shouldn't his body be immune to other toxins?" InuYasha asked skeptically, his right ear twitching several times as he thought of what else could be causing his brother to fall ill. "Perhaps it's the heat or not being mated, as you have said that we should mate. Though I don't see how that should really matter."

"Neither do I, but I need to run to my room. I should not be too long," she said as she started towards the door. Before exiting she turned back to InuYasha, "And InuYasha, elevate your damn feet and arms!"

InuYasha gave a protesting groan because that would require moving even more. "That's what I was plan on doing you, old hag!" he called out before turning to the guard. "Do you mind helping me?"

The youkai guard shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all, Lord InuYasha." He reached for some fluffed pillows and stacked them before he again picked up InuYasha and propped him against the backboard that was padded with more pillows, and then lifting his feet on the stacked pillows in a nice elevation. "Can I get you anything? Or do anything more?"

InuYasha looked up in thought and shook his head. "If the miko Kagome was here I could use her magical patch that was super cold that she put on burses and swollen parts. I think it was called a _cold pack compress_? But I think this will do."

"Maybe I could send out a search group to hunt for her and have her brought here with that thing you're talking about?"

If InuYasha's swollen eyes could widen further they would be wide in horror. "No! No! No! That's fine!" He really didn't want that wench coming over to find him with Sesshomaru. She _so _would have sat him straight into the hard concrete floor for sure. It was something that he really did not want to have happen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively sure."

"Well if you have anything further I'll be just down the hall. I'll have to go get another guard to watch my post though."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lord InuYasha."

InuYasha felt drowsy as he stared down at this brother on the floor. He was watched by Rin and Jaken who had kept their silence up till now while InuYasha conversed with the nurse and then with the guard who had just left. InuYasha was just about too tired to think as Jaken opened his mouth.

"So what exactly are you doing here you filthy hanyou!"

InuYasha glared. "I was saving your _Master's_ life! That and I was planning to baby sit your green slimy ass while he was gone!"

"Well you're not obviously needed to _baby sit_ us now so why don't you get going!" he squawked.

InuYasha growled. "Well, if I could I would. And you all obviously need me."

Rin pushed Jaken to the ground and stomped on his face. "If you don't knock it off Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy with you! Lord Sesshomaru asked InuYasha to come here, don't you remember or do you not remember because your brain is too small and you can't hold such information?"

Jaken sputtered beneath Rin's foot. She was right; if Sesshomaru woke suddenly and found that he was fighting with InuYasha he'd kill him. Why did his master want to have InuYasha there anyways? It did not make any sense to him.

'_Wait a minute! Didn't that old hag say something to InuYasha about them two becoming mates?'_ Jaken thought to himself suddenly. '_No, there has to be some kind of mistake! My lord would take such lowly half demon for a mate. Why would he subordinate himself to such levels?'_

"Don't make me pound your head!" Rin said, knowing that Jaken would be thinking bad thoughts about InuYasha or questioning their lord. "If you were not so stupid you'd realize that he cares for InuYasha!"

InuYasha watched Rin remove her foot from Jaken's head, 'hmphed' and went to climb up on the bed. He really had no idea what to make of the child. She truly was acting very much like Kagome did, but in a good way… if that were possible.

"Sorry for the way Master Jaken has been acting, Lord InuYasha, he's just not used to being nice to you. Lord Sesshomaru told him to be nice to you when he came to watch us earlier. Lord Sesshomaru didn't really need to tell me. Anyways, I don't mind you. I find you would be best suited for my lord," Rin said while she swung her feet up and down on the bed's edge.

"Why do you say that, Rin?"

The child shrugged without looking at him. "Just seems so. Behind the '_hatred'_ Sesshomaru and you have with one another, there is something there that just seems so right, you know?"

"Well, in a way, I guess," InuYasha replied.

Rin sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Well I think Sesshomaru really cares for you. More than you think."

"Do you really think so?"

Rin shrugged and turned her head so she was looking at Sesshomaru's baby brother. "Of course, he just has to." She paused to think for a moment then continued, "One time we were resting in a cave, waiting out a blizzard. I asked him about you."

InuYasha narrowed his puffy bruised eyes further, "What did he say?"

"Well I had asked him if he really liked you, and why he fought with you all the time… and stuff like that…"

_

* * *

Flashback:_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru stopped looking over into the fire lost in thought as he had been stroking his boa (--er, the fluffy mabobber) and looked off to his left where Rin sat hugging her knees.

"InuYasha and you are brothers, why do you fight? Brothers are supposed to love one another. I know when my family was alive my brothers always got along with each other, and myself."

"Not every family is the same. Your family was human. Neither the less, Rin, I do…" he paused as if his tongue were in a knot. "Never mind…"

"C'mon Lord Sesshomaru can't you tell me?" Rin asked sweetly as she got up to come over to sit close to him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh looking over at Jaken who was already fast asleep. "InuYasha is usually the one that will start the fights. I figure if he wants a fight I will give him one. But," Sesshomaru leaned down and motioned with one of his fingers in a gesture for the child to come closer. "Never speak of this again, but I do care for him… A lot," he whispered in a voice so low Rin barely caught it.

The child squealed in delight. "I won't tell anyone that, my lord!"

"Good, now sleep Rin, the blizzard should be over in the morning."

"Hai," she said as she curled up in his furred boa.

The Daiyoukai hummed to himself. '_Rin sure does have a way of making me cough up things…'_ he thought silently to himself as he closed his eyes to rest until morning. Then he would wake and continue his hunt for Naraku.

_

* * *

End of flashback:_

"I can't really say much, Lord InuYasha. I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone," snorted InuYasha.

Rin thought for a moment debating if she really wanted to tell him. She replayed the memory in her head and the words that Sesshomaru had told her. "Well… I suppose I can say that he does care for you."

"Oh… That's what he told me before. Guess I need to open my ears further. It is just so unreal after all the hate-filled words we've exchanged--" InuYasha broke off just as the nurse came in carrying a few jars and bucket of more odd items. "What are they for? Those metal knives in the bucket?" InuYasha gave her an inquisitive look before it turned to suspicion.

"In case I need to cut him open."

"Why?!" InuYasha barked, alarmed. He quickly found himself rubbing his throat sorely as it was still raw and bruised.

"To see if I can fix him if the medicine does not work. Sesshomaru didn't wish for me to do this before so the idea was blown off. Now it may be necessary," the nurse said as she set the items down on the floor. "Now let's get started."

_

* * *

Meanwhile:_

Sesshomaru could hear the conversations in the room ever so faintly. The voices he couldn't make out but he was slightly satisfied that he knew that he wouldn't die alone.

The DaiYoukai could feel his heart pound harder in the struggle to flow blood throughout his body before the heart came to a very painful stop for some long moments. He needed to keep it going. He needed it to start! Concentrating on the rhythm it was supposed to beat, he struggled for a few precious seconds before it beat a few more times.

He really couldn't die now! He still had to mate with his brother. To win his trust first of course, than hopefully he would accept him as a mate then bond them together and live happily ever after. Dying now was not part of the plan. His ending wasn't supposed to be this way.

A sudden iniquity of laughter rang in his ears. It seemed so familiar, however it couldn't be placed. It felt like he had heard it before.

But where?

Suddenly he could feel his youki pull him further into his body and he could feel his blood flow slowly. He could see it in his mind. To his horrification he could see tints of black among the crimson.

This wasn't right! His blood wasn't supposed to be this way!

Tracing the black among the crimson and the many veins that might be clotting because he was dying and moving so, he found the trail leading to his heart where his mind's vision suddenly blurred slightly. It was a clear signal of his death being on the way, as he struggled to find the source of whatever that was killing him.

Closer he got to his heart he was found starring at many black worms that wrapped around his heart and were coming out with mini needles on them that seemed to be hooked onto his heart. Tinted purple-black gasses escaped from the hooks that were implanted into his heart.

What the hell was this? An infestation's feeding grounds?

He wondered how long this had been going on. Was it going on for years now and in his weeks of his heat when his body was weakened slightly by lust and a need of a mate, the poisonous creatures and poison took it as an advantage and struck?

But how?! His body was quite immune to sicknesses and such parasitic diseases, wasn't it? It was making no sense as to why this was happening.

Wait!

Unless…

His heart suddenly gave a shudder before a shock of pain came in a wave, consuming him. It took him away from what he had been thinking. Instead it forced his mind to pull out of it and his eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a scream of anguish…

A/N: Oh you know it! It's another cliff! Muwahaha! I really would continue now to some more pages, but meh! Laziness! Time to get this up and out!

I'm so glad to have my computer back! Rawwr!

Anyways.

I'm going to try to through a Lemon or two soon. I know it really sucks when it's a Yaoi story and no action… . but as you can see they're pretty incapable of doing anything with each other amongst their heats and troubles of immobility and pains. . I'll think of something, like the dirty li'l yaoi whore I am. coughs…

And I've just realized I misspelled Jakken, it's really Jaken, but who cares about the little green thing anyways?

Oh, some of the reviewers asked if Sesshy was going to have pups or something in this one because I had asked names for some pups. I was really just asking for some name suggestions for the pups in the other fiction I am writing: The sun and the moon. Sorry for any confusion.

However, I may have Sesshy be urke (thinks that's right, the submissive partner) and be preggy in this one if I do choose to have MPREG in this one. It could be either though.

Thanks for the votes so far in the Yahoo group. It's good to see some action in there every once in a while.


	10. Awakening and death

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/n: Yeah it's been a while. I've been slacking. What do you expect? Well I hope this chapter satisfies your cravings 

Chapter 10 Awakening and death:

Golden eyes snapped open then they quickly shifted to his demon dog's eyes of crimson and aqua; as he let out an ear-piercing howl of pain. His hand swung onto his chest, knocking away another object as it clutched his heart. He couldn't breath; his crimson and aqua eyes darted to the blurred images in the room in panic. Where was he? Was he still in his chambers? Did someone capture him; did InuYasha turn on him finally?

Sesshomaru's mind raced in its final frenzy. He didn't know what was going on other than knowing that he would die a painful death shortly.

"Guard!" a women's voice called to the guard nearby.

Quick foot steps entered the room Sesshomaru was in. "Hai?"

"Restrain Lord Sesshomaru before he harms anyone. That's all we need now, another person injured," the female voice was directed to the male guard that was standing ever so close to him. "Jaken, take Rin into the other room, I don't wish for her to be in here. Nor do I want you in here." The healer turned to Sesshomaru after seeing that Jaken was escorting Rin out of the room and out of any danger or of sights of her lord that would be disturbing to the child. "Lord Sesshomaru, calm down. It is I, the healer, and your brother InuYasha. Can you tell us what is wrong?"

Sesshomaru could feel the guard's arms pin his shoulders.

Now that Sesshomaru knew that he had not been taken by enemies he could slightly relax. Sesshomaru struggled to focus his vision and find his voice. "It's my heart! It's—"

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha, suddenly feeling more panic rise.

"There are things on it!" Sesshomaru bit out as he found the breath and as well the words for it. Sesshomaru knew that his body was starting to shut down. This all had to be done quickly or he would die.

"What things?" InuYasha asked, puzzled.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's skepticism. Using his claws, to everyone's utter horror he tore his chest open. The sharp claws tore through his chest wall with ease. His voice rang clearly throughout the castle. Sesshomaru knew that he needed to show them. Even if it was the death of him as he might bleed to death. To hell with pain killers. Nothing was comparing with the pain he had moments ago. Pain that he didn't wish to experience again, yet somehow he knew it would return shortly.

If he could, he'd end this misery and rip his heart out himself.

"Sesshomaru?! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha cried, alarmed at his brother's actions. He was going to say something more when he spotted the problem.

What InuYasha saw was the cause of his brother's pain. Pain that he had never thought his brother would show or have endured in all of his life. It was now tearing his brother apart. InuYasha couldn't have pictured this moment happening; that pain would drive his brother to rip open his own chest. Now he watched the infestation of Sesshomaru's heart. It was something he had never seen before.

By the looks of it neither had the healer.

"It hurts," Sesshomaru rasped. "Get them out!"

InuYasha's pained eyes darted to the healer. "Do something!"

"I'll try; I just haven't ever dealt with this before. I've heard rumors before about this but this seems so different from those stories. These worms, or whatever they are, will probably need to be cut out. And there may be another problem, which is that I don't know how many there are and there could be an overwhelming amount," the healer said, observing Sesshomaru's heart closely as Sesshomaru held open the flesh with his hand.

"If you don't do something soon, kill me or I'll do it myself!" Sesshomaru hissed.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "Don't speak like that, you damn bastard!"

Sesshomaru ignored the comment and focused his reddened eyes on the healer. His brow beaded up in sweat as he waited for her reply. He hoped something could be done. The Daiyoukai didn't wish to kill himself and leave InuYasha on his own. That was never his intention. Rather, it was another reason for him to live.

"I'm going to need to stop your heart. But I'm not sure if I can revive you," she said finally after a moment's longer pause.

InuYasha sputtered for a moment before getting the words out, "You're going to do what!?"

"I have to if I'm going to cut open his heart and remove these parasites or worms, whatever you want to call them. There is no way to get in there otherwise," she said.

The nurse refrained from saying if she even knew how to start to remove them. She knew from the looks of it, the heart might not be repairable and the damage was already done. Yet she knew that she had to try. After all, she was a healer, and she had a job to do. That job was to save her Lord while trying to prevent an angry and very upset hanyou from doing anything stupid, even in his weakened condition. How she would manage both at the same time was a mystery. In addition, she knew that the guard was also going to be preoccupied with holding off Sesshomaru's youkai while he was unconscious, as it could strike to protect anytime, so he couldn't help much. They would need another person soon.

If she failed and Sesshomaru died, InuYasha's youkai would react instantly— if not before -- and lash out, even with a broken body. The nurse didn't worry any further, knowing they'd figure something out when they came to that bridge.

"If you don't, I'm sure InuYasha can wield Tensaiga," Sesshomaru said as his eyes glanced to the sword nearby. "You'll have to listen to the sword. It'll tell you what you want and guide you. And if you cannot, I will understand it completely. If worse comes to happen, I'll try something and force myself to start it again. After all I've done it before." Sesshomaru gave his brother a reassuring, pained smile before glancing back to the healer.

"I'll work quickly. The longer your heart is stopped the harder it is to start you back up," she said as she turned to the many herbs and powders that she had brought along. She quickly worked to gather the herbs and powders into a glass of water. As she mixed it with a wooden spoon it thickened into almost a paste. However it remained thin enough to drink down smoothly. Looking at the dark orange color she knew that it was ready. "Ready, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "One thing though." He looked at InuYasha who watched worriedly. "I just want to tell you again how much I love you."

"I know you do, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said as he couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to repeat the words his brother spoke to him back to his brother.

Sesshomaru gave him a pained smile as he was given the liquid. It was a bitter sweet fluid and it tingled down his throat as it reached his stomach where it burned lightly. He could feel it seep into his stomach's walls as he heard the healer encouraging him to drink it all down.

The drink the healer gave him worked quickly. He was feeling quite sleepy. He knew he wanted to succumb to the darkness but he couldn't help but feel saddened. It was the fact that he might not wake again to see InuYasha's smile or hear him again that hurt the most. But he fought the darkness for a minute before he was pulled in and felt his heart stop and he felt nothing more.

Just outside the castle walls:

Kouga glanced up at the towering castle walls as he stood before them. He had arrived within hours in Sesshomaru's territory and it had taken him less then two hours to reach the castle's walls. There he was met by two fox demons who eyed him suspiciously as he approached in a slightly casual manor.

"What business do you have here, wolf? It is not common to see your kind out of your forests and mountains," one of the guards asked. The guard had a reddish-orange hair with black fox ears perched on top of his head. The spring-green eyes surveyed him for any weapons that might pose a threat to him and the other guard, as he swished the matching reddish-orange hair on the fox tail which was tipped in black, exiting out of the armor on the first guard's lower back.

Like his partner, the other guard, who had a more fiery colored orange hair and had a more slightly brown tint to the fox ears which were dipped in splotches of brownish black ink and were perched on the long mass of lava hair, twitching in time with the fiery orange fox tail. The red-orange eyes of the second guard looked at Kouga with a slight distrust. It wasn't common to see a single wolf demon out on the loose without a pack. The fox demon knew that the wolf wasn't from the pack that resided in their lord's territory. After all, they never really took to their human form.

"I've come to seek out my friend. You may know him as InuYasha, son of the late InuTaisho. I am certain that you have seen him pass through these walls, or at least have heard of his passing through, ne? Now boys, if you don't mind me passing, I would like to see how he is doing," Kouga replied, disgruntled at the mood this short passage was causing.

"Oh, I see," the reddish-orange haired guard replied with a slight mischievous smirk. "I was not on duty at the time but yes, I have heard that InuYasha has passed through these walls."

"Yes, now can I just pass now? I'm really busy. I'd like to see how he is doing. I am slightly worried about his wellbeing."

The fire haired fox demon shifted his weight as he rested slightly on the javelin before speaking. "I have heard of him having some problems in the market area that caused quite an uproar earlier, now that I think about it…" the fox youkai paused in thought for a moment at the rumor that some of the other guards had been speaking of. "I heard that some boar demon attacked InuYasha. But I can't be so sure."

Kouga felt a slight chill run down his spine. His premonitions that he had in his gut of something happening to InuYasha were true. Yet the guard said it was a rumor, and it might not be true. However, Kouga couldn't help but feel ill at the thought. And he knew that it was canine mating season which would make matters worse.

"If you are a true friend of InuYasha, how can we tell?" asked the other guard, who placed his free hand on his hips and stared unblinkingly with his spring green eyes into a pair of concerned aqua ones.

"Why would I travel hours out of my way just to come visit Saigoku when I can stay in my forests and fuck anyone I see, eat all that I see and kill anyone I see? It seems pretty pointless just to travel out of my way to see someone who I don't like. InuYasha is my friend and if you want to deal with him and his brother later about this issue of letting me in then take it to your big boss man, boys. Now if you will excuse me, I have a friend to see."

The guards watched as the wolf demon slipped past them. They had the feeling the wolf demon was of good nature and truly going to see his friend and allowed him to pass. Sensing no lies in the wolf's words helped as well. And they knew that they didn't want to disturb their lord as he was busy with other matters and wouldn't appreciate being bothered over such little issues. And of course, if the wolf was truly an enemy, Sesshomaru was the Killer Perfection, and would be able to take him down with ease.

Kouga rushed through, past the guards and into the village, where he passed many of the villagers which glanced at the newcomer every so often. Knowing that InuYasha's scent was lost among the many others, Kouga followed his eyes to the long winding cobblestone path just down the dirt to which it connected. It wouldn't take him long to reach the path, maybe a few minutes walk from the looks of it.

The wolf demon was unsure of how his friend was faring or even if he had survived the attack. For all he knew, Sesshomaru could have killed his weakling brother. Well, it was a possibility.

He would surely find out soon once he approached the castle's edge where there would be more guards that would probably know what had happened and if InuYasha was even alive.

Kouga grunted at the silly thoughts running through his mind. "Ridiculous, InuYasha is too pig-headed to even allow himself to be killed."

Pausing in-stride at a sudden idea, Kouga turned to the nearest villager. Surely they had to know something of any attack happening in the village. "Do you know what's happened to InuYasha and his brother Sesshomaru?"

The brown haired, mid-twenties female who he stopped glanced him over like most of the villagers had already done. "I heard from my friend that some boar demon attacked him two days before and Lord Sesshomaru came to his aid," she said, adjusting the basket that was filled with vegetables in her arms. "He was so angry! He actually chopped off that demon's head along with the rest of him as well, long after he was already dead! Who knew that Lord Sesshomaru had such strong feelings for his brother; we all had thought that after the death of InuTaisho, InuYasha's mother and Sesshomaru's banning of his brother shortly afterwards, we would never see him again."

"So do you know if he's okay?" Kouga asked, eagerly ignoring the minor review of InuYasha's banning.

"I don't know, it was said he was pretty banged up…"

"Thanks, that's all," Kouga replied quickly as he rushed passed her and ran down the road and up the cobblestones to the front doors of the castle where only one guard was posted.

The guard halted him with a spear directed at Kouga's throat. "What do you want?" he said gruffly.

"I'm here for InuYasha. I'm his friend. I'd like to see him." Kouga eyed the guard up and down.

The guard eyed him briefly before speaking, "I don't know if I should be letting you in at the moment."

"Why?"

"Not to long ago, Rin, his _adoptive_ child came down in need of help with something. Supposedly InuYasha had a bad situation going on in the master chambers and needed help. And since he was injured, he had Rin come down and help him."

Kouga's aqua blue eyes widened, "You need to let me in!"

"InuYasha needs his rest Also; my partner went to help him so there is nothing to fret about. If they need anymore help they'll send for another."

Growling at the guard, who returned the growl, Kouga spoke again, trying to work his way into the castle. "Well I'm sure its serious, maybe I can help him. The more help the merrier, right?"

The guard sighed.

"Remember anything Sesshomaru being angry about InuYasha being attacked?" The guard shrugged knowingly. "Well if he cares that much, I'm sure he wants his brother happy and would want me in right?"

"I suppose."

"So let me in!"

"Alright, but I'm escorting you, wolf." The guard looked down the road to the watch tower that Kouga had passed as he had reached the cobblestone road. Giving a sharp whistle which pained Kouga's sensitive ears momentarily, the guard waved and made a gesture for someone to take a post where he was. "Let's go."

The guard opened the heavy wooden doors and held them open for Kouga to enter. The door opened up to the great hall which Kouga studied briefly, taking notice of the winding stairways to the left and right, two being on either side of the hall which led to other parts of the fine castle. The guard moved past him, glancing back over his shoulder briefly as he moved towards another corridor not to far down the hall and off to the right.

"Coming or not?" he said gruffly.

Kouga stiffened from gazing at the slightly dusty art on the walls, and nodded before quickly following behind the guard who led him up the stairs silently for several long moments before speaking again.

"Hn… I do actually recall something happen now that I think about it. And I don't get why it didn't come to mind; must be losing it…" he trailed before coming back to reality. "His _adoptive_ daughter, Rin, also mentioned that something happened with Lord Sesshomaru, but it is after all canine mating season and things can get ugly between pairings. However other youkai often stay out of the way in fear of the semi's wrath."

Kouga nodded knowingly.

"I'm really not sure if the child has even been with the lord that long, I've only been here a year and that was past mating season for canines and not to mention that Lord Sesshomaru has never taken up a mate before. So I really don't know what to think. This could be just a few _shallow_ scratches for all we know."

"Yeah, I've seen a few inus getting into mating fights; it gets ugly from what I have seen so far. And the word _shallow_ can mean many things," Kouga snorted.

"Yes and Rin only being 6 or so she could be exaggerating."

Kouga observed the guard as he walked up the stairs, leading them to their destination as the guard occasionally glanced back. There was a long furry black tail that was painted in faint brown rosettes. The guard's ears were placed on top of a long mane of raven hair; the ears were rounded and black much like a panther's. Kouga's eyes followed the muscular back to a pair of nice round- tight muscular set of cheeks that Kouga couldn't help but eye with pleasure.

"If you care to know, wolf, I have a mate," the guard said looking back at Kouga with a slight smirk; his yellow-green cat eyes that Kouga somehow failed to notice before, now sparkling with mischief and slight flattery back at him. "I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you eyeing me like a piece of meat."

"Sorry, I guess it's been a while," Kouga smiled as he observed the guard turn his head forward again to watch where he was going. "And of course now is not the time for this."

The guard hummed and went silent again for a few moments more. "Since it is canine mating season, doesn't that include you as well?"

It was true that the wolf was a canine and it did include him to an extent. "Yes, but the wolves won't feel the heat for another few weeks. Must be because the Inu youkais are more of a _domesticated_ breed of the wolf," Kouga replied they reached the next level of the castle.

"Well anyways, I don't need anymore horny demons going after me, other than my mate." The guard rounded the corner to the right and then mounted the next stair case that led up. "I had—" the guard stopped speaking suddenly and tested the air. "Something's wrong."

Kouga could smell it too. It was blood. Lots of blood.

"Its Sesshomaru's blood, and there's a_ lot_ of it," the guard said quickly as he started to run up the flight of stairs. "He's on the third floor, let's hurry."

Racing madly up the stairs and up to the next floor's stairway they made it to the third floor. Kouga panted lightly as he glanced back and forth as the guard paused ever so briefly, looking for anymore signs of where Sesshomaru might be before he instinctively headed for the master chambers. Noticing that the doors were ajar he immediately went in without bothering to ask for permission.

InuYasha watched in horror as his brother's body slackened and the remaining arm fell out of his chest. He couldn't believe that his brother was actually dead! It was quite unbelievable to his eyes. After all the years they have been fighting and wishing each other nothing but death through all their many fights, now InuYasha wasn't able to fathom the reality that it had happened.

Some part of him screamed in horror and another part of him laughed and was actually happy for his brother's downfall! That part of his spoke in hushed whispers in his ears, demanding him to dispose of the body and then just leave. But the other part spoke to him telling him to hold on and save him.

"Don't worry InuYasha, he'll be back," the nurse said quickly before starting quickly working on Sesshomaru.

There was a sudden set of footsteps running their way before the owners barged into the room. The nurse heard InuYasha's gasp as she saw the guard from the front entrance and another demon. It was a wolf demon. "What in the world…?"

"Kouga! What are you doing here?!"

"Good lords!" the newly arrived guard gasped, spotting his lord on the floor bleeding and dead. "What have you done?!"

"Kouhei!" the guard called as he spotted his partner enter the room. "It's not what you think!"

"Daisuke, nurse, and hanyou, what's happened?" Kouhei asked as he swiftly moved to his fellow panther partner.

"He's sick. I've stopped his heart to try to fix him. Come over here and look. I'm going to need both you and Kouga's help," the nurse answered.

Kouga gasped as he went over to look at Sesshomaru's chest. Kouga found his eyes focused on the infested heart. "Kami! I didn't think it was possible for demons to have such infestations."

"Neither did I. A theory I have now is that something or someone got in and is weakening his system maybe and possibly planted it into him." The nurse sharpened a razor as she spoke some more. "I need to cut him open further. So I will need one of your help while the other holds InuYasha. I don't want him moving and trying to kill me."

Kouga looked over at InuYasha. His friend looked in horrible condition. Both of InuYasha's arms were broken, and alongside that, his friend's ankles were looking in rather poor condition to go along with two swollen eyes which were accompanied by bruises. From what Kouga could guess it had been from the attack that was mentioned earlier. And from the looks of it, InuYasha was in a state of confusion, anger and pain.

"I think I'll hold onto InuYasha, as he is my friend and I know him best. After all, I did come here to see him," Kouga answered as he went over to sit next InuYasha.

Kouhei glanced down at Daisuke and the nurse. "Guess that this leaves me to do whatever you have for me to do."

"I can use you to help me take out these parasites. I don't know if we can get all of them but we should try. Less is best. I don't want you using you hands, I think these might burrow themselves into your flesh and attack you as well," she replied worriedly as she handed him a pair of tweezers before she set down the sharpened scalpel.

Kouhei's eyes widened slightly and noticed how his partner had moved his hands further from the flesh in fear of having worms burrow into his own flesh. He watched the healer pour a bowl of water and added some green liquid that clouded the water instantly.

"It's poison; it'll kill the worms, hopefully. If it makes you feel any better you both may dip your hands into it."

They instantly complied into doing it with her.

Kouga took advantage while they washed their hands in poison. "InuYasha, I was worried about you."

"Why are you here? I thought I had you watching the others," InuYasha said his eyes not leaving Sesshomaru's lifeless body.

"I know. I couldn't get over the feeling of something happening. And something did. I'm glad I came. Don't worry either, the others are fine. I'm sure they can fend off demons for themselves."

InuYasha knew he was right. They could do without him for a while. And he could certainly be away from the crazed Sitting bitch for a long while.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Just make sure you get all better along with your brother." Kouga lightly placed his arm around his friend's shoulder, carefully so as not to hurt him in anyway. He knew that if he did hurt him some how, Sesshomaru's youkai just might react on a subconscious level even though he was partly _dead_. "So what exactly happened?" Kouga asked, still curious to what had sent the great Daiyoukai to such condition when he seemed so very healthy before.

"I am not quite sure. It all really happened so fast," InuYasha said quietly as he watched the nurse work with the guards. "I had given him a new trinket for his sword and he went to lope it on the handle. Then he began to show me some swinging techniques- that sort of thing. Then he just grabbed his chest and just collapsed."

Kouga hummed and quickly glanced over to InuYasha's neck to look for any mating mark that was often there with mated couples. "Not yet?" Kouga asked as he glanced still at his neck. InuYasha saw his friend's eyes on his neck and shook his head sadly.

"No, not yet, I'm still deciding if I want this life."

"What's not to want, InuYasha?" Kouga asked seriously. "Your brother wants to make up for all those times. You should get over it and move on. Do you want to spend the rest of your poor mutt faced life with a group of humans who will soon die off before you ever do? To watch them leave? A large window of opportunity has opened for you, take hold of it."

InuYasha knew he was right; he might never have this opportunity again. If he rejected Sesshomaru, his brother may just reject him again and never want to see his face ever again. They might just go back to trying to slaughtering each other.

"Yes, but it's a thing that will last till the day we die."

"Exactly, mutt face! Don't tell me that you're afraid of commitment?"

InuYasha, in a way was afraid. He was afraid of being brokenhearted again. Rejected like he was when he was a small pup. Sesshomaru had been so two-faced. One minute he was _nice _and allowing him to cuddle with him, the next he was threatening to slit his throat in his sleep. "How do I know this is real?" he answered softly finally after some long moments.

Kouga smiled lightly before replying, "I guess you just have to listen to your gut and heart."

"Yeah I know… It's just that something in me wants one thing and another wants something else."

Skeptical, Kouga asked, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Back when I was just downstairs on Rin's floor, part of me was whispering back at me to leave and just let him die, the other wanted me to save him."

"It is obvious that you should be listening to your other side," Kouga laughed lightly.

InuYasha shrugged and watched as the nurse looked up at them. "It's time, are you ready?" she asked.

"Let's get this over and done with," InuYasha said. His gut gave a small heave of a jerk at the sight of the nurse about to cut into InuYasha's to-be mate.

"Let us hope that goes smoothly…" she said watching InuYasha's eyes fall on the sharp blade. Something inside the nurse told her to watch InuYasha more than Sesshomaru…

A/n: I think I'm loosing it guys. Well this is it for now. It's not much of a cliff but this will do. Happy holidays, hope you guys enjoyed the one shot _Intensifiers. _

I do admit to have been sloppy written on the last 2 or so pages. This chapter is just a bit boring for me. But I hope it satisfies you a bit. And sorry it's been so long on the updates! I think I'm catching up slightly.

And from her beta: My apologies. I misplaced this story and delayed it by two weeks. I'm sorry it's so late.


	11. Incisions and decisions

Dear brother

A/n: Yes, I know these updates are getting longer, that is why I am now going to do them all at once and alternate after each page, than they will get done faster. Sorry, don't be impatient though, it could be far worse! I could go a few months without much updates, like some authors. Don't like it? Well deal with it. You could always help co-write.

I guess I also get updates faster depending on reviews. Sometimes I don't always base it upon reviews, rather then what I left off with.

Thanks for all my reviewers and fans who have stuck with me through all the months I've been working on these fictions! You know who you are and I love you all

Thanks also for the great hints on the chapters to come. Trust me I know I will definitely use them. I really love them!!!

How about some more Kagome bashing!?--- Nah j/k… Not yet.

Chapter 11: Incisions and decisions

Watching the parasites squirming in and out of the heart muscle, the nurse couldn't believe how many worms there were. It was an almost overwhelming amount of stomach-turning creatures that had hooked themselves and burrowed deeper within her patient's heart, making her job a helluvalot harder. As for the ones that weren't burrowing themselves deep within his heart, they were trying to get into their attacker's flesh.

Ever since Sesshomaru was _knocked out_, InuYasha had been very tense in the new situation. It made her more nervous about his intentions. Kouga on the other had seemed to handle the situation much better than anyone else in the room.

"I think we're going to need to cut deeper as soon as we remove these on the top," she said as she struggled to pull more and more off the poisoned heart and putting them in the bowl that would kill them off. "If they go any further, they may just take off through his veins. And that wouldn't be good."

"InuYasha, maybe it might be best just to leave and go do something. Maybe we can go see Kagome," Kouga said as he felt his friend tense.

InuYasha's eyes darted to his friend. He didn't want to be near the human. Kagome would just question him and most likely freak if she even heard about Sesshomaru's proposal to reconcile and become life long partners. "Are you joking?" he asked unblinkingly.

"Well, it seems that you're having trouble watching this."

It was slightly true that InuYasha was having trouble watching what the nurse and the guards were doing. It made InuYasha's stomach queasy as they extracted the parasites. And the smell they were creating; partly because of the decay, was also adding to the churning of his stomach. Yet, he couldn't help but want to stay. His inner demon was fuming about what they were doing, and his human side was curious and hoping that they mistakenly something and hopefully killed him.

The nurse and guards listened as they made quick work ripping as many parasites out of Sesshomaru's heart as they could. They wanted to move on and get deeper before they ran out of time. "We need to get as many as we can, if we don't get them all, we can do it later. The important thing is to keep him alive," she said in an almost inaudible whisper to the guards who caught it easily and just nodded as they picked up the pace.

Removing as many as they could in a short amount of time, they cut into one of the four chambers of Sesshomaru's heart. They didn't think it possible but they found the heart almost completely clogged with little white and plum colored parasites. They had thought the outside was bad when they had found half of the parasites wrapped around the heart like vines, choking the heart to a stop. Now they found it amazing their lord had lived with this for so long.

Of course InuYasha and Kouga had stopped talking about whether or not they wanted to leave and they watched the worms that clung to every part of the wall that was available, making it more difficult to peel back the muscle to remove the foul creatures. With such an amount it was much easier to grab and pull.

"Great Kami," Kouga said, amazed. "How could he have lived?"

"No idea, but maybe they have just multiplied recently. It may have resulted from the starting phase of his heat, or recent activity. Usually when I see him about in the castle, he's relaxed. Now that InuYasha is here, he is more active trying to court him. It may just be that. That's my best guess," the nurse replied.

"Wait, now you're blaming me?" asked InuYasha, angered.

"I'm not blaming anyone, InuYasha," the nurse said, exasperated.

With a small growl, InuYasha quieted.

Dipping their hands again in the poison they grabbed and pulled at the creatures that sizzled and squirmed at the contact of their poison-covered hands. The potent poison dripped into the heart causing minor damage on the heart walls compared to the powerful effect on the worms. "This kind of reminds me of gutting out a pumpkin or a gored," Daisuke said with repugnance.

"This is also going to take forever if we keep going like we are," Kouhei commented as he watched with a wrinkled nose.

Pulling back, the nurse stared at the poison that filled the bowl and back at the wormy heart. "You're right," the nurse replied, pulling back. "I have a better idea."

Grabbing a sponge near by, she soaked the sponge in the poison and brought it over the infested heart. The poison that dripped off of the sponge hit the parasites, instantly sending them into a shriveling state of death or dying. Squeezing the sponge increased the death tolls of the creatures that were slowly sending Sesshomaru into a painful death as their poison covered the heart.

It seemed to work well the first time and the nurse repeated the action. The nurse only hoped that the parasites wouldn't flee further into Sesshomaru's body. Watching carefully the nurse looked for any remaining worms; removing any dead ones in the process, and started on the next heart chamber.

* * *

Sesshomaru floated somewhere in-between the land of the dead and the land of the living. He felt no pain. This sort of deathlike state gave him so much time to think of what he had done in his life. How much trouble he had caused his father and InuYasha.

Things he should have said and done.

Now he might not even wake up to try to make up for those lost memories. Sesshomaru wanted to make up for everything now more than ever after what he had seen and heard from InuYasha before going into a death state.

InuYasha had refused to say anything back, just: '_I know you do, Sesshomaru.'_ And those words hit him like a punch in the gut. He knew that InuYasha wanted to say it; he could hear it in his voice. But he also knew that InuYasha had yet to learn to trust him.

It almost made Sesshomaru angry that his brother could be too dense to see that he was truly trying. '_Maybe he does see,'_ his conscious mused almost in a distant whisper. '_Maybe it's you, maybe you need to forgive yourself too and maybe just see?'_

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Ridiculous."

* * *

The further and further they cut, the more Kouga could feel InuYasha tense. He could see and hear the grinding of InuYasha's teeth as the nurse and guard worked and cut even deeper, pouring on the poison that thickened the air around them causing every demon in the room to wrinkle their nose in disgust. Kouga wondered how long it would take for InuYasha to loose it and attack.

Regardless to his friend's state, Kouga was sure that InuYasha would attack.

"InuYasha, do you think that Kagome has some weird medicine that could cure this in her time?" Kouga asked snapping InuYasha from his heavy stare at his brother's insides.

"Yeah, no doubt, but I'm not asking her anything. If I do, she'll start to question me," InuYasha growled out moodily.

"Good point. She may find out that you're really with Sesshomaru," Kouga said. Pausing long to think hard about how to get the medicine, he smiled and his cerulean eyes lit up. He remembered that one of his wolves in the pack was ill. He could make up an excuse for that and have Kagome go back and get some treatment for them. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" InuYasha asked as he watched the nurse mix up more poison.

"One of my wolves is sick. I can go back to Kagome and tell her I need some medicine for it. It should work because I did tell her that I had to go because one of my pack mates is down for a good while so she'll believe me. What do you say?"

The healer looked up, "Kouga, that may just work. If we do get a cure for this, than any that we miss shouldn't come back. I say you should go now; it probably will take you a while to get there. Daisuke can watch over InuYasha, I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru's youkai is pretty dormant right now."

Kouga got to his feet and stretched briefly before turning to InuYasha. "I'll try not to keep you all waiting, be a good mutt face and stay put."

"I won't move a muscle," InuYasha commented.

"Tell that to your grinding jaw," Kouga said. "I won't be long. I'll be back with the medicine before long."

"Safe run," Kouhei said as he watched the wolf start to the door.

"Thanks. Happy cutting."

* * *

Kouga ran, making his way in and out of the brush and into the forest, knowing that time was not going to be on his side. As soon as he left the castle's grounds he was able to run without the bustle of the crowds of humans and demons to get in his way.

If the healer didn't get all of the parasites, they could kill Sesshomaru sooner or later, and who knew when that would happen. Without a mate and the Western lands of Saigoku with no lord, all hell could break loose in a war over the ownership of the land, since they would most likely eliminate InuYasha without hesitation, just because he was a half breed demon with a human mother. That's all they would see InuYasha as; a tainted youkai, and not a son of InuTaisho.

Of course, Kouga thought that InuYasha just might have an advantage if a war broke out, and all youkais who had heard that the lord of Saigoku was dead and thought nobody was available to protect his brother who had recently been redeemed into his land. InuYasha's only advantage would most likely was to be his psychotic demonic side that he had witnessed a long time ago when his sword was broken. He was sure if his youkai totally bonded to Sesshomaru's and something wrong happened it would surely go insane.

However, Kouga had yet to witness that or even learn if it was feasible.

Bounding across a few logs that separated Saigoku from the Eastern lands, he knew he arrive in a matter of hours. If the pack of humans and two other demons hadn't relocated he was sure to find them right away in the same spot as before.

Suddenly recalling that Kagome was going back to her time for a bit of rest and relaxation, and that she would return within a day or two; Kouga shifted directions and headed to the sacred bone eater's well. There he hoped that he would meet up with Kagome. He could tell her to go right back in and get what he had come to get.

He knew that the bone eater's well was a lot closer, so he would be able to meet her sooner. The sooner the better and the faster Sesshomaru would improve.

* * *

An aura of lights surrounded the bone eater's well as Kagome made her way to the top of the well. She had had a nice relaxing day and had finally decided that she should come back to wait on InuYasha so they could continue on their way. But since Naraku was destroyed they had little worry about him getting the small sliver of the two remaining shards that were still lost. The group could relax more, and still know that the world would be a bit safer.

What she was expecting was for InuYasha to be waiting at the top of the well like he always was as she reached the top of the well. He usually was the one to escort her back or yell at her for taking so long. Then she remembered that InuYasha had left. So whose shadow was she seeing at the top of the well?

"Hello Kagome," the voice greeted.

Finally reaching the top she found Kouga waiting for her. Why was he there? She thought that he was back with his pack taking care of business. Was he done already?

"Kouga, what are you doing here?"

"Come to see my princess," he said not quite meaning it. "No, but really I am here because I need your help."

Kouga helped her over the edge. Straightening up Kagome became curious to what the wolf was in need of. Kouga was a youkai and was able to handle himself quite well. "What do you need?"

"Well…" Kouga paused. "One of my wolves, they're sick. I think they have the worms."

"What kind of worms?"

"I believe it's heartworm. I was wondering if you could go back and get some kind of treatment for him. Since you're from the future, I'm sure there is some kind of modern medicine for killing it off."

"Heartworm… that's really expensive to treat, we would have to bring your wolf in to be treated. Could you bring him here?"

Kouga was hadn't expected to get that answer. He knew he couldn't bring InuYasha's brother over. And he wasn't about to bring his own wolves instead since they were wild and untamed and would most likely rip off anyone's hand. "No, I can't. Can you just go back and get something for it, and then I can bring it to him?"

Kagome scratched her chin for a moment in thought. "Well I can go back and try but there is no guarantee that I can get anything. Give me about a few hours and I'll return with what I can."

"Thank you Kagome. This means so much to me. I owe you big time." Sesshomaru and InuYasha owed her big time too. There was a lot riding on whether or not she could get the treatment that was needed.

Kagome smiled. "I'd be glad to help you, Kouga. Can you take this back to Miroku and Sango. It's some food," Kagome said as she handed Kouga her yellow backpack. "Just wait there with them after you drop this off, I won't be gone too long."

* * *

"What? What do you mean he won't give you any of it?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

After a long five hour wait Kagome had returned with disappointing news that would delay his return to InuYasha and his brother. He had expected his plan to be almost flawless. But now it was looking bleak.

"He wants to have me bring him in. Isn't there any way that you could bring him to me so I can bring him to the vet to see him?" Kagome asked. She was unsure of what Kouga was telling her. Kouga was loyal to his pack and would do anything for them, however what was making her skeptical was the fact that Kouga was becoming reluctant to bring his pack mate to her.

Kouga knew he wasn't going to able to pull out one of his wolves for this. He was going to either have to cough it out or come up with something quickly. The miko was smart and she was going to find out sooner or later.

Just as he was about to say something, he remembered that he had seen Sesshomaru's other form before. '_Maybe if I go back I can convince him to shift to his demon form and bring him to Kagome. Sesshomaru has to have some control over his size of course so his massive form can be easily manipulated. But then there are his markings, those she would be able to recognize him by. Those can be covered up though… Hmm this may just be pulled off after all.'_

"I think I can try," Kouga said as he turned to look at Miroku and Sango who were standing about. "And isn't almost impossible for others other than yourself and InuYasha to cross over?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not entirely… InuYasha is using the jewel shards to cross over. I can lend some of my extra shards to you guys so you can cross over," Kagome replied as she revealed the small jar on chain around her neck. It held four shards plus a larger pink semicircle of the jewel that she had yet to combine with the others.

Kouga smiled. "Good. That will help." Looking over to Kirara, he said, "Do you think I can barrow Kirara?"

"Sure, I don't think she'll mind," Sango said as she looked down at her fire cat who just mewed happily in agreement before shifting into her large fire cat form.

"I won't be too long I hope," Kouga said as he hopped on Kirara's back. The trip would be a lot faster flying than running.

"I'll be here when you get back," Kagome said as she watched Kouga and Kirara lift off from the ground.

* * *

Safely out of earshot from the humans, Kouga directed the fire cat west. "If you haven't noticed yet, we're going to Sesshomaru's place. And it is really Sesshomaru that I'm trying to get," he told Kirara knowing that she would be listening. "He's been sick and we want him treated with modern medicine since we can't really treat it now."

Kirara just looked back to question "why."

"Don't know. We've had to cut him open to remove the parasites," he said. "They're most likely from Naraku."

Giving a small growl at Naraku's name, Kirara continued to listen as Kouga informed her of what was really going on. She knew that the situation was becoming dire, so she hastened towards the west. There their problems would become even more complicated then they already were.

When Kouga arrived, if Sesshomaru was awake he knew that the lord wouldn't appreciate being told to go through another time just to receive human help.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel a pull. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go with the pull or just resist it; not being sure whether it was a good or bad pull. If it was a bad pull, he wasn't at the point of seeing his father yet, so he let it pull at his body for a bit before realizing that he didn't like where his situation was going.

But then everything dawned on Sesshomaru.

'_This must be the end. Did they fail?'_ he thought to himself silently as his body remained floating in the dark abyss between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It was amusing to Sesshomaru how he didn't feel any resentment towards his attempted saviors as they tried to save his life. All he felt now could only to be described as: "carefree."

It was a definite change to how he had been feeling a while ago when he was worried and quite saddened. As he felt so carefree he couldn't help himself and so accepted that he now was beyond anyone's grasp as he floated there for sometime.

Accepting the pull even more, he felt himself being sucked down by some unseen force that he was sure was pointless to fight any longer as his body was feeling heavier. His body then went light again before going brick-heavy and back to light once more, over and over again. It was if something was pulling on each of his sides in a tug-of-war, until it finally ceased and his body remained floating as it was before; confusing Sesshomaru.

Humming to himself, Sesshomaru searched his body with his mind. He could feel a growing pain where his heart was. Noticing that it rapidly grew in greater measures, he wasn't sure what to believe as he saw nothing but the darkness that had enshrouded him for the whole time. Not being sure why it was happening he accepted it.

He knew that he wasn't thinking correctly. Sesshomaru was aware that he wouldn't have given up so easily and without a fight. Before Sesshomaru had gone into this state, he told his brother that he'd be able to start his heart again, and something inside him told him now was the time to do so. Yet, he felt weak as his mind struggled to grasp the task. His body felt so paralyzed with the heavy limbs that felt like lead.

Seeking out his bloodstream that seemed to be so clotted, it seemed almost impossible for his mind to reach his heart. But he managed to somehow. But once his mind arrived there it didn't wish to focus on one spot. It was if he were in a dream where he couldn't command his body to do anything. Scowling, he put more force into it, giving his heart a nice squeeze; causing him to lose further strength.

Having done this before, he would have thought it would be a breeze. Then again it was a different situation this time and he was up against far more. If he didn't get it started now, he only could hope that his brother didn't fail at wielding his Tensaiga.

If he did, then it would be a true good-bye. _'Good-bye, little brother. See you in the after-life,'_ he thought to himself silently.

* * *

The nurse had finished sewing her patient up. She had done the best she could. Now all they could do was to wait for Kouga who had been gone for about 3 hours now. And now she had no choice but to attempt to revive her lord who had been '_dead'_ for quite some time now. Should she fail, she knew InuYasha would be more than pissed.

"It's time," she said as she wiped her brow and reached over to her things where she got hold of a red velvet pouch. Feeling InuYasha's eyes weighing down heavily on her she pulled out a few green leaves and placed them in a bowl before reaching for another pouch.

"What is that?" InuYasha asked suspiciously. He could smell the bitter odor from the bed.

"A stimulant," she replied simply as she poured a good helping of yellow powder and just a bit of red liquid into the bowl along with the leaves. "These will simulate his heart. And hopefully it should beat."

InuYasha watched her grind the mixture into a fine paste and watched her sniff the mixture that seemed scentless to InuYasha. He watched as she opened his brother's mouth where she then lifted the textured tongue, and gobbed a good handful of the paste under it. She was sure this was the best place for it to be absorbed into his body then enter his blood stream and concentrate itself in his heart. The only problem that might occur was that Sesshomaru's veins might be too clotted to spread the stimulant to his heart.

Having done all that she could, the nurse sat back and set the empty bowl down. Wiping her hands down with her white apron she looked at the slightly nervous guards and InuYasha who was at the edge of the bed, ready to pounce to his brother's side at the first signs of life. "We have to wait a few minutes for the drug to try to pass through his system."

InuYasha struggled off the bed and landed painfully on his knees, making his way over to the nurse and to his brother's side where he stared with an intensity that could break through stone. '_C'mon Sesshomaru! Wake up!'_ he thought, but this time there were no other negative thoughts following from his conscious. It appeared to him that his youkai was fighting back any negative thoughts his human side put out.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone as they waited for any signs of life coming from Sesshomaru. And based on what signs they got, nothing was happening to Sesshomaru. This was what the nurse feared. Minutes had passed and nothing but hoping demons waited. Now she was at a standstill of what to do as she cupped her head in her hands, shaking her head of graying hair. "I'm… sorry," was all she could say as she got up, prepared for the worse.

Those words sunk slowly into InuYasha's mind. He rolled them over and over again as he remained where he was, shocked by the healer's conclusion. Sesshomaru was dead. It took him a good minute or two before his shock turned into fear, causing him to shake as he sat back on his calves; ignoring the fire that shot up his body. Soon, that fear turned into rage as he broke the casts on his arms as he slammed them down angrily onto his brother's body. What ever had healed during that short period of time was now in vain as he came down again with them, ignoring the sickening pain, and furthermost, he ignored the guards as they had to watch the sickening sight of the rubber-like arms come down over and over again before they rushed over to stop him from doing more damage to himself.

"No, no, no, no!!!!" InuYasha howled, trying to fight off the guards from restraining him. "He can't die!"

"He's dead, InuYasha," the healer said quietly.

"No, there's got to be another way!" InuYasha cried feeling his youkai snarl as it began to reveal itself further to the others as jagged lavender-blue markings started appearing on his cheeks. "Sesshomaru isn't dead!"

The guards looked at each other, and then at the nurse who noticed the inherited demon marks of InuTaisho on InuYasha's cheeks. The more enraged InuYasha got, the faster the youkai was emerging, regardless of the inherited sword that was to prevent this change, or at least keep it in check. Now they were sure nothing was going to stop the change from happening, except if Sesshomaru was revived.

"What about Tensaiga?" Kouhei said quickly, glancing over to the sword on the wall across the room.

InuYasha was seemingly not focused on the conversation as he continued to rage and fight the restrains of the guards as they battled to prevent any damage from being inflicted on any of them. Instead he focused on the burnt flesh where the nurse had seared it closed. InuYasha couldn't stop the anger as he threw the full grown youkai off him, and into the walls. They just got up and came off the wall to hold him again.

This time InuYasha showed he wasn't playing by growling, showing his half inch canines, causing the guards to hesitate slightly. Disregarding his broken limbs, InuYasha used their hesitation to his advantage as he stumbled forward in an attack. The pain now was in the back of his mind.

"Kouhei, grab the Tensaiga!" Daisuke said as he extended his razor-sharp claws, poised to defend himself.

The nurse wasn't sure what she should do as she stood there watching. She knew that InuYasha was doing more damage to himself then to anyone else around him. Sooner or later she knew he would feel it. When that came she would try to sedate him. For now, she had to prepare for that possibility.

Kouhei ran to the far wall, grabbing the Tensaiga that rattled on the rack as if it knew it was needed. Yet as soon as Kouhei touched the sheath it stung him, not painfully at first, but it increased rapidly. It was like holding a hot potato as he juggled it between hands. Who knew that InuTaisho would put such spells on his swords that would not allow others from outside the royal inu clan to touch them without feeling any sort of pain.

InuYasha, you need to use the Tensaiga. It may just be our last chance!" Daisuke said as he ducked InuYasha's useless arms as they swung at him.

InuYasha didn't hear him as he kept fighting Daisuke. The panther demon felt that InuYasha was going to continue to fight, even if it was the death of him. Something had to give soon. Again Daisuke dodged another attack, but miscalculated as InuYasha tackled him and forced him down, knocking the wind out of his lungs as InuYasha's full weight was set on his chest. All the youkai could do is snarl as his other form came out; shifting him into a large, angry black panther that hissed as InuYasha's fangs came closer to ripping out his jugular.

"Daisuke!" Daisuke's partner cried as he threw the Tensaiga down on the bed and shifted into a similar form, knocking InuYasha off Daisuke.

"That was close," Daisuke said. His voice was rough and sounded more animalistic than his other youkai form. "Thanks, babe."

"Anytime."

"InuYasha! Listen to me! Use the sword to bring back Sesshomaru!" the nurse said as she mixed the drug that hopefully would sedate InuYasha for some time. Then when Kouga arrived he might have some restraint or some persuasion to use on InuYasha.

As injured as InuYasha was, he was just as deadly as he normally was. The nurse watched the panthers hold InuYasha off as much as they could. The nurse glanced at Sesshomaru's lifeless body, "Great Kami, please help us…"

* * *

A/n: How is that for a cliff? I was just going to kill off the story here but naw, I love this too much. So anyways, Hahaha! But this should spur me to write more sooner. Maybe I'll put a lemon in soon.

Reviews are much loved and appreciated.

* * *

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The Sun and the Moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summary: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear Brother: NC-17 Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summary: You're reading it!

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summary: Kurama fled to the human world seeking to recover from his loss and ordeal in the spirit world, where he lost his partner. While he is seeking to get over the loss things come crumbling down when he catches a glimpse of his partner. "But didn't he die?"

Fan group: http://groups. CrimsonInHumanBloodFictionsetc/ ( with no spaces)


	12. Transformations from regret & suffering1

Dear Brother

A/N: Oh the suspense! It must be killing you all. I have nothing to say really so let's get this chapter rolling.

This could be a short or long chapter, depending on how fast this is going to go. I think it should be quite short. But we'll see.

* * *

Chapter 12: Transformations from regret and suffering (Part I)

* * *

Kouga arrived just a few hours before sunset. The castle grounds were quiet. Making their way through the castle's village, Kirara and Kouga hastily found their way to the front entrance. Surprisingly there were no guards posted where they should be. "That's odd… There are no guards. Where could they be?" Kouga wondered, looking down at Kirara, who was just as puzzled. 

Opening the heavy wooden doors they made for the stairs, which were not far down the hall and would lead them to the master chambers where they would find InuYasha. However, as soon as they entered the Great Hall's entrance they found the place was in chaos. There were guards running around shouting orders, and servants rushing every which way.

Something told them that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Kirara, let's hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."

They quickly went for the stairs; not bothering to ask what was going on. Something already told them that Sesshomaru was dead, and InuYasha was losing his control. Kouga knew when that happened, everyone was a target. That was including himself.

* * *

"Restrain him!" several of the guards were shouting as they entered the room to find it in chaos. The hanyou fought savagely against Daisuke and Kouhei, their panthers' forms gleaming in a light sweat as they knocked InuYasha to the bed. 

As soon as they did, InuYasha, like so many times before in this short battle, thrashed and yanked his broken arms free in an insane fight. He shoved the pair of panthers off and away from him with a snarl just before rolling to the side as some of the other new guards came at him.

"Don't kill him!" the nurse cried as she had finally mixed together the potent sedative. Now she had to figure a way to give it to him without harming herself or the others in the process.

Ignoring her, the guards hurled themselves against InuYasha pinning him to the floor finally. One by one they sat on him, pinning his whole body in a hog pile, or rather a dog pile. Not being able to match all nine guards who had pinned him to the floor, InuYasha snarled, spitting like an angry cornered wolf.

Although they had finally managed to pin him, it still didn't allow the nurse to administer the sedative. She needed to get it in his mouth. She couldn't just place it under his nose to knock him out as it would be too potent for the others if they breathed it.

Just then there was another presence in the room. The nurse looked up to find a two-tailed neko beside Kouga who both wore a worried face.

"What's going on?" Kouga said as soon as he entered the room, Kirara following at his side. He saw every guard piled on InuYasha.

"He's lost it, that's what happened," the nurse said quickly, walking over to the enraged demon still thrashing beneath the guards who struggled to stay on him.

Kouga looked down at InuYasha. His face was one of a demon's with crimson eyes, and crystal blue irises that were flamed with anger. InuYasha's cheeks were no longer plain; instead lavender jagged stripes adorned each cheek. Then there were his lethal fangs that could tear apart just about anything that came near them. What had gone on?

Going over to InuYasha he slapped his cheek as if to put some sense into him, instead of snapping him out of it, it only enraged InuYasha more. "InuYasha!" Kouga called, "Snap the fuck out of this!"

"It's no use. He's not going to snap out of it. But I need to get that mouth open long enough to give this sedative that should calm him enough to control him," the nurse replied.

"Is he…" Kouga looked over to Sesshomaru's pale body, confirming that they were unable to revive him.

"Only InuYasha is able to revive him by using Tensaiga. At the moment that's not going to happen because of his youkai being berserk," the nurse glanced to the bed where InuTaisho's old sword still hummed and rattled on the bed, waiting for a master to wield it. "I am going to need you to hold his jaw open so I can put this in there without him tearing off my fingers."

Kouga glanced down into the bowl that contained a fine paste. He was sure it wasn't as flavorful as it appeared. Glancing back at InuYasha who growled at him daringly, Kouga just nodded as he went to kneel above his head. "InuYasha, I'm sorry, but it's for the better of everyone, including Sesshomaru. Now be a good mutt and open wide."

The healer rushed over and scooped most of the paste up in her hand, poised and ready to place it in his mouth. This would have to be done as quickly as possible. "Hold it open and as soon as it's in there secure his jaw shut and let him swallow it. If he doesn't swallow, it will take longer to be fully absorbed."

Kouga used one hand to hold down InuYasha's head as the other one fought the snapping teeth, which caught Kouga's index finger. With a howl he yanked it back. Observing the damage, he was glad that his finger was still intact, though it looked bad with the blood coming out, he would live. Securing InuYasha's head by one of the sensitive ears, Kouga managed to quickly grab InuYasha's jaw, jerking it open with his other hand. "Okay do it!" he said as the nurse stuck her fingers in the deranged hanyou's mouth, trying to get most of the paste in the back of his mouth before it ripped any parts from her hand.

Successfully pulling her hand out, she nodded to Kouga who allowed InuYasha to snap his jaw shut. Quickly holding his friend's mouth closed the nurse stroked his throat, hoping that he would swallow. Much to both their surprise, InuYasha swallowed. It would only take a few minutes before InuYasha would be sedated enough to put some sense into him.

They watched as InuYasha panted and growl before the sounds started to turn into angry pants. The guards that had been piled on top of him slowly got off of him and went to stand by Kirara, Kouga and the nurse. As the sedative took its course, the angry growls and heavy pants turned into groans of pain as the further damage from his youkai's actions seeped in instead. The lavender demon markings also receded, and InuYasha's golden eyes returned.

When it was clear to Kouhei and his mate, who were the last ones on top of InuYasha, that it was safe, they got off of him and shifted to their normal forms, checking their bodies over for damage. They found that they were covered in open gashes from claw and bite marks, but there was nothing too serious. Stepping back, they watched with slight pity at InuYasha who was paralyzed in pain. He laid on the floor, tears streaming down the side of his face.

'He's gone…' he thought sorrowfully. InuYasha wanted to wipe away the evidence of his sadness, but his arms no longer responded. And neither did the rest of his body.

"Can you move?" asked Kouga as he painfully watched his friend. He felt bad for the hanyou being in so much pain, and finding that he was powerless to do anything about it.

InuYasha didn't reply. He just stared at the ceiling until his eyes blurred. Swallowing the pain, he gave a slight shake of his head.

A realization swept across the room: if InuYasha could no longer lift his arms or body, how could he revive Sesshomaru? There was no one of the Inu's clan bloodline that was able to handle Tensaiga. Sesshomaru was doomed if InuYasha wasn't able to.

"Can you get him something to counter that sedative?" Kouga asked, worriedly.

"I can try to, but I believe its best to just let the drug run its course. Besides, I'm sure the sedative is already wearing off," she replied, sitting down. Wiping her brow, she closed her eyes to take a deep breath. It was turning out to be a long day. "Maybe we should tell him the plan, while he's not able to protest much."

Kouga nodded. "I also have news on what Kagome has in her modern medicine."

At Kagome's name, InuYasha's eyes darted to his friend with a slight glare. '_What about Kagome and her modern medicine?'_ he wondered. '_And what plan? Sesshomaru's dead… I'm the only one left.'_

"First is first. InuYasha, before your rampage, we had planned to use Tensaiga to revive Sesshomaru. Do you remember?"

InuYasha blinked. He remembered now. If the worse came to worse, Sesshomaru wanted him to use Tensaiga. There was also a question now as to the way of him even wielding it properly.

"Now we're not even sure if you can… You've broken the casts off your arms, and who knows what other damage has been done. You might have just shattered the rest of your arms from what I know. Your damn youkai might have blown its chance of reviving its only mate," Kouga said, pausing as he shook his head in shame. "I had gone back to find help. Of course, I was unable to get any help without Sesshomaru being with me."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes in question.

"We would need Sesshomaru to be in his demon form for him to cross over and be brought to the modern time to be treated for his illness. Without him they cannot give anything. That's why Kirara has returned with me, she's going to help carry Sesshomaru and myself back."

For the first time, InuYasha took notice of the large neko who was resting on the bed in observation. She gave a small sigh and drooped her ears. She didn't like seeing her friend in such pain or in such a pitiful state of helplessness.

"Yes… So now we're at a standstill with you. We have no other option to revive him. As far as we know, it's now a lost cause…" Kouga turned away to walk over to Sesshomaru's pale body on the floor. Such a regal lord was no more.

* * *

Sesshomaru could see a light that pierced the darkness in his mind. He had been thinking about his life over and over again, scenes from his childhood and memories that he had thought forgotten. Now he became distracted by this new light in his mind. He was curious as to what it was. He wanted to get closer to it, and by chance his body felt heavy and his feet came underneath him; up-righting his body. 

Covering his eyes against the light he moved forward. '_What is this?'_ he thought as he approached.

A figure stood in shadow of the light, tall and lean. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and quickened his steps. As he stepped into the light he was greeted by the person he least expected.

InuTaisho.

"Father?" he found his voice somehow as he stared face to face with his father, an elegant lord with long flowing dark silver hair reaching past his buttocks. Jagged lavender stripes adorning each cheek. Piercing golden eyes stared at him sadly.

For a long time InuTaisho didn't speak. He was too shocked to see his son standing before him. Never in all eternity did he expect this moment to come so soon. Well, he had hoped it would never come to past, so soon at least. However, when he got that _pull_ to come to greet a loved one to the other side, he knew it had to be either InuYasha or Sesshomaru. He would have expected InuYasha to been killed somehow, and not Sesshomaru, to say the least.

Seconds before he left to appear before one of his sons, his parental instincts told him it was Sesshomaru. In a way he wanted to weep, but at the same time, rejoice about being able to be reunited.

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice seemed to echo in the vast of bright light.

Again a long pause of silence greeted his ears.

"Why do you not speak to me?"

InuTaisho shook his head as he turned his back to his son and walked a good three yards away from him. _'This has to be some form of mistake_,' he thought before turning to his son, unsure of what to say. "This is the afterlife. You're dead, Sesshomaru."

"Dead?" he asked in disbelief, stepping a few steps forward.

The inu lord knew that his son had been sick for quite some time since the defeat of Naraku. He just didn't think that the sickness would conquer his son. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru felt a small lump in his throat. InuYasha failed him. There would be no second chances. This was it. "But, why didn't he use Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru asked to himself softly as he looked to the misty ground. He felt betrayed and hurt that his brother wasn't able to wield it.

"Tensaiga?" InuTaisho asked turning around at hearing his old sword's name. InuYasha? He should be able to use it. What's wrong with him? What would prevent him from using it I wonder?"

"He was attacked. Both of his arms were broken. Maybe that is why he is unable to use it," Sesshomaru commented softly.

InuTaisho paused in thought as his mind traveled to the world of the living. He did this very little because it hurt too much to see past such barriers. It was also a taboo in the afterlife society. No one wanted to dwell in the land of the living. It reminded them of the many things that were lost. Now he needed to find out why his son was here so soon.

Sesshomaru watched his father fall into silence. What was he thinking? _'Life belongs to those who live; I can not live in the past or present. It is their problem…'_ InuTaisho had thought like many times before.

InuTaisho could see what had happened. He was surprised to see his youngest son in such horrible shape. It was a wonder that he wasn't dead. As soon as he touched the land of the living, memories of InuYasha's thoughts and those closest to him hit him in a flood. Grunting, he pushed them to the side and sifted through them, absorbing all that had happened so far.

His son was foolish and had lost control, and it might have caused them to lose it all.

Giving a weary sigh, he pulled out of the flooded memories, rubbing his temples he looked at his eldest who stood waiting. "It seems that InuYasha's youkai lost it once it discovered that you were dead," he paused realizing that it meant a strong bond had formed somehow during whatever brief time they had spent together. From what InuTaisho could guess, it had occurred somewhere in their childhood, before his eldest had become so closed off and cold hearted. "Congrats on the bond at least…"

"Bond?"

"Yes, the broken bond that caused InuYasha's loss of control."

"Is that why?" Sesshomaru questioned, stunned. He had never realized their bond with each other. How it had formed was a slight mystery with all that had gone on in their lives of hating one another.

InuTaisho nodded. Pausing, he hummed, one hand on his chin, the other on his hip. "Perhaps if InuYasha can manage to hold Tensaiga, there might be some hope. All he would need to do is slash it across or over your body, which could bring your soul back. That is if the guardians haven't taken your soul for good."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened his eyes. There was hope. He might just be able to return!

"For now we can just wait. Come let's go retire to my gardens… We have so much to catch up on. As much as I want you here, Sesshomaru, you must go back sometime. I know this is not your time. But in the mean time, I want to catch up on things," InuTaisho said as he led Sesshomaru out of the bright entrance light to a beautiful garden.

Sesshomaru sat down on stone bench. Staring at the grass, more then ever he wanted to leave eternity for more time on earth. Yet being there in the afterlife gave him so many questions that he wanted to be answered. He was sure that his father could answer them.

"No, I will not answer all your questions, Sesshomaru. Like I said, this isn't your time. Your questions will be answered in your own time if they have not already been answered," InuTaisho said, seeing his son's expression. He knew what he was thinking just as well as if they had been voiced, because he too had the same questions when he first came to the after life. "When we meet again, I promise to answer all your questions…"

* * *

InuYasha could feel the sedative wear off, and whatever paralysis that held back the pain had worn off. Now he was close to tears from all the pain. The nurse was kneeling over him checking on his injuries that he had received from his youkai's rampage. 

"Should we make funeral arrangements for Sesshomaru?" Kouhei asked softly.

"No… I want to make sure there isn't any other way," InuYasha said softly, his voice cracked from the pain. "Set his body on the bed…"

"It looks like most of your forearms are shattered. Your ankles are both broken entirely." The nurse looked at the disgusting bone that was pushed through the skin on his left upper ankle. The right ankle looked pretty twisted. The nurse was sure if he were any more human, she'd have to amputate all four limbs. Lucky for InuYasha they would heal. It occurred suddenly to the nurse that if she put the limbs in casts that they might be strong enough to support InuYasha's arms and he might be able to wield the sword. That would surely work. "I'm going to need to reset all of these. Just maybe you'll be able to hold that sword if the casts support your arms. But we need to hurry, the longer we wait the less chance we have at reviving him."

InuYasha glanced up at the nurse dumbfounded. There was still a chance. "You mean it?"

She nodded as she quickly got the things needed for casting up InuYasha's arms.

"I can help support you too, InuYasha," Kouga said as he helped Kouhei and Daisuke lift Sesshomaru's stiff body on to the bed.

"I—I'll go get something to clean him up. He's bloody," Daisuke commented suddenly as he made for the exit.

"Me too," Kouhei said as he left after his partner.

"This might be pulled off," the nurse said. "Now I'm going to have to bind these up tightly. I'm sorry for any discomfort, InuYasha. Kouga, help support his arm while I wrap it with a splint, bandage and cast it."

InuYasha cried out in pain as his friend lifted one of his arms. '_What have I done?' _he thought in more ways then one. To his brother and to himself he had done more harm then he had ever thought he could do.

Biting his lip he kept from crying out as they wrapped his broken limbs. Black spots prickled at his vision; he would not pass out though. InuYasha could feel his heart being torn apart. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this. He had hated Sesshomaru. Now that Sesshomaru was dead, he should be happy that his older brother was now out of his hair. Yet, InuYasha wasn't. His mind was feeling guilty for thinking such ills of Sesshomaru, that he should feel bad. And that's what he felt now.

They finished wrapping up his first arm and started on his second, letting the first arm's cast harden under the support of some pillows which were stacked beneath it. As they began to start on his second arm, InuYasha glanced over at Sesshomaru's sword. Tensaiga still remained humming; demanding to be used. '_Maybe it's a sign he can still be saved,_' InuYasha thought.

He didn't know the full power of his brother's sword, and its limits, he had only seen his brother's sword in action a few times. Sesshomaru was kept back from using it. Being a bit self-centered, as it seemed, as well as ungrateful for what his father left him, he had kept it sheathed. He was unable to use it for battle because it only brought the dead to life. It was a sword not of the world of the living.

InuYasha, deep in thought, forgot about the pain for a moment. The nurse's voice brought him back to reality. "We're finished. I'll give you a moment to rest before we try anything else. This will also allow the casts to harden. I can start on your ankles if you want."

Shaking his head, "No…" he replied, his voice raspy. It hurt enough already as it was. He didn't want anyone touching him anymore. "Let's wait just a bit longer. I don't think I can handle anymore. It's best just to try to revive him."

Kouga cleaned InuYasha's sweaty face with a damp cloth. "I think you had them all pretty scared back there when you went all crazy on them. I wouldn't have thought you would react in such a way because I had thought you hated Sesshomaru. But I guess not," he grinned, setting down the cloth. "Now, I think you can manage holding the Tensaiga. It shouldn't be _that_ heavy."

InuYasha ignored Kouga and the guards who had just slipped back in with a basin of water and a sponge to clean up their lord; he stared at the sword. He _would_ wield it. Tensaiga wouldn't reject him. It was his duty to bring his brother back, and not let him down.

They waited a few minutes before InuYasha moved slightly as he shifted from one butt cheek to the other. "Give me Tensaiga…" he breathed softly.

Kouga helped him up slowly, wrapping his arm around InuYasha's chest, lifting him up slowly. The wolf could hear his friend's painful cries as he made haste to set him down on the bed next to Sesshomaru. Kouga went to grab the Tensaiga, and feeling it start to sear his flesh, he set it on InuYasha's lap quickly.

InuYasha stared down at it. "Keh, I'm not able to grab hold of it on my own." InuYasha paused. "Idiot," he supplied quickly.

"I know, it just burns," Kouga commented, looking around for something to glove his hand from the sword. He spotted the sack that had been previously used to carry back InuYasha's gifts to his brother, now empty on the bed. Bunching it up Kouga picked up the sword's sheath and held it out for InuYasha who gritted his teeth as his fingers wrapped around the sword's hilt, allowing Kouga to finally pull the sheath from its sword.

InuYasha knew that just because it didn't burn him, it didn't mean he could still wield it. There was far more to the sword then a simple thrust, swing or jab.

"Can you hold it on your own?" Kouga asked, watching his friend tremble in pain as he fought to clutch the sword.

InuYasha nodded.

The sword vibrated and hummed, pleased that someone of its original master's blood was able to hold it. Now it just needed someone to be able to work its properties properly.

InuYasha could feel the energy streaming through his fingers. He knew what he had to do; he just didn't know how to do it. '_How am I supposed to do this? What if I don't do it right?' _he thought as he looked at Sesshomaru's ridged body; Sesshomaru's skin was now even more the color of the silk white sheets that he was laying on. '_What am I looking for?'_

The room was deathly silent as they watched and waited for something extraordinary to happen. Every one of them had their wishes and prayers on InuYasha at that moment.

It was more of the feeling that InuYasha had in his fingers that traveled up his arms, rather than the pain of his arms being broken. The feeling was more of a cool tingly sensation. And, as if by instinct, his body wanted to listen to whatever the sword wanted him to do, taking control of InuYasha's body.

InuYasha gulped as he held the sword over Sesshomaru's body. As much as it hurt to hold it, he lifted the sword and gave it a sharp wave over Sesshomaru's body, moving his whole upper torso in the process, as his arms were out of commission. As hard as it was for him to create even this little movement, he was glad he did, because he was rewarded by the appearance of green little goblin demons that looked a lot like Jaken. They hovered over Sesshomaru's body, poking and prodding at it. Some were even sinking their ghostly hands into him as if they were searching for something. He had never seen them before, and he wondered who they were. '_Are they part of the other world? Have they come to collect Sesshomaru's soul? No, I won't allow them to take it, he's _mine!' InuYasha growled inwardly as he instinctively cut through all of the demons, ignoring the searing pain shooting up his arms.

Instantly the green demons evaporated and Tensaiga stopped vibrating. '_Did I do it right? Was I supposed to kill them? Kami… I hope so…_' The pain in the hanyou's arms returned in full force causing him to drop the sword wish a sharp cry.

Kouga quickly retrieved it with a protected hand and sheathed the sword again. "Can't you get him some numbing salve or some kind of medicine?" Kouga asked the nurse.

"Yes, let me mix up something."

"Did it work?" InuYasha asked, his eyes scanning over his brother's body for any sign of life. There was nothing. Their plans were shattered.

They stared for a long time before anyone said anything. "I suppose that we should start to prepare him for a funeral…" Kouhei said softly, setting the damp cloth in the basin.

Reality sank slowly into their minds. This was the end of Sesshomaru's reign, and the beginning of InuYasha's. Sesshomaru's death was the ultimate surprise to the lands of Saigoku. Word would spread like a massive disease; it wouldn't be long until other lords came attempting to assassinate InuYasha to take his right to be lord for theirselves.

Everyone knew that InuYasha had no true education preparing him to rule. And he had no idea of even how to do it; all he knew was to run, fight, to be a hanyou.

InuYasha could feel his eyes well up in unexpected tears. This wasn't his plan. Nothing seemed to be going in his favor. With an anguished cry, mixed with pain and sadness, he poured out his misery with unexpected whispered words of love that surprised even him as he fell forward on Sesshomaru's hard chest, "I love you… Please, just come back. I'm sorry, too…" he cried softly in an inaudible whisper, his hot salty tears falling on the seared flesh on Sesshomaru's chest.

This was the ending of the beginning; or was it the other way around?

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ha Ha, I just had to do it! Sorry! I killed Sess! I'm an evil bitch muwahaha! But hey, while I hate to end it here, I need something to work with on the next chapter.

I'm still taking requests. Send them in the group, you know what to do.

And wowzers! 17 votes on the male names so far! Crap, you must like the boy names more than the girl names! Well there will be more female names later; I'm just narrowing everything down.

I know I have something else to say… But I can't remember what though… Oh well I'll put it up in the group later when I remember it.

* * *

Reviews are most loved!

* * *

Other fictions if you're interested in my work: 

The sun and the moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summery: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear brother: NC-17 Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC (just a bit)

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summery: You're reading the story right now. You need a summary?

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summery: Kurama fled to the human world seeking to recover from his loss and ordeal in the spirit world, where he lost his partner. He seeks to get over the loss but things come crumbling down when he catches a glimpse of his partner. "But didn't he die?"

Intensifiers: Sesshomaru/InuYasha:

One shot –Christmas special, Heavy BDSM and hard core lemons, Incest, "drugs", CBT, AU.

Summery: InuYasha gets locked out of the house and becomes frozen! He manages to get in, but he needs some warming up. Sesshomaru brings home a special present to fix InuYasha's problem of being cold.

Fan group: http://groups. CrimsonInHumanBloodFictionsetc/ (remove the spaces)


	13. Transformations from regret & suffering2

Dear brother

A/n: It's been a while huh? At least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. I've been busy, my have friends been dragging me out every night! At least I get out. Right now we're looking for apartments to move into. So that's my life situation right now

I did manage to rewrite a chapter of my first fiction. So I'm looking for some feedback on that. I think the small intermission helped me improve. I was just burned out. Now we'll see how this chapter looks.

Now for part two; something that you've been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 13: Transformations from regret and suffering: (part 2)

* * *

Time didn't pass the same way as it did in the world of the living. Eternity was timeless and what felt like only a few minutes of being dead, was in actuality a few hours to whomever was on the other side, in the world of the living. Time had flown by in a blink of an eye. But to InuYasha, who wept over Sesshomaru's body, it felt like many moments ago.

Kouhei and his mate, Daisuke needed to take Sesshomaru's body to be embalmed and they waited for InuYasha to move, giving up the body of the only family he knew. They understood that letting go was going to be especially difficult for the Hanyou, who continued chanting Sesshomaru's name under his breath while he cried on Sesshomaru's chest. Kouhei didn't wish to rush this. No one in the room wanted InuYasha to shift into his demon form again.

InuYasha's heart had shattered a thousand times over again as the minutes passed and he waited for some life to return to Sesshomaru's body. He didn't understand why Tensiaga hadn't worked. The only possible answer was that he was too weak. This was the reason why their father hadn't left him the sword of life. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, I love you… I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough. If only if only I was strong enough!" he cried.

Irrationally he began to think of other things that had run through his mind from the moment Sesshomaru was expired. Like suicide. It wasn't something he knew that Sesshomaru would approve. But he hurt so badly and he felt as though he couldn't go on any longer. His lungs constricted and he choked. InuYasha knew the thought was selfish. But he wasn't leaving much behind. He didn't have friends he could really rely on. They always had turned out to be users.

If he had had any friends, Kouga was the closest to one of them. Though he wasn't sure how the wolf demon would react to if he actually attempted suicide attempts. "Why does it have to be you!" he cried to Sesshomaru's corpse.

"It was just his time, InuYasha," Kouga said softly. "Time will ease things for you. You'll see."

"That's a load of fucking shit! I am not healed from anything from the past. All the shit I had to deal with! You can't even begin to understand. Now the closest thing to "good" in my life just disappeared from me! Shut the fuck up! You have your wolf pack now! Why don't you just go back," InuYasha growled out. "Right now my only chance at having happiness in my life has disappeared!"

Kouga sighed and shook his head mentally. He didn't say anything more. He knew he'd make things worse for the whelp if he continued speaking, as he knew that InuYasha was most likely right about never being happy again. He was never really happy before. Kouga had a feeling that InuYasha had been happy with Sesshomaru deep down up inside himself right until his death. The tears he had shed for his brother was proof of that. The wolf demon could only pray that something else could make him happy again; something which would come along and redeem InuYasha's loss.

InuYasha stroked Sesshomaru's soft hair, rubbing the silken strands between his thumb and index finger. He continued staring at his eyes, expecting them to open. He had tossed the sword aside, since it hadn't apparently worked. He wouldn't leave his body until Sesshomaru woke, or until he was convinced that he wasn't going to return. He vowed that no one would pry him off of the body.

"InuYasha…" the healer spoke finally after a few hours had passed. No one had said anything as they had let InuYasha say his good-byes. They had gone off to prepare a room for Sesshomaru's body. Now that it was ready and Sesshomaru needed to be taken away, the nurse knew this was going to be difficult. InuYasha wouldn't go down without a fight. "We need to go prepare Sesshomaru's body. I'm sorry but you'll have to let go."

InuYasha didn't look up. He only shook his head madly. "NO! You will not have him!" he cried! "He's mine! He's only sleeping!" he reasoned, knowing that he wasn't really being rational. "He'll wake up shortly! Sesshomaru! Wake up! Please!"

Kouhei lowered his ears sadly. "He's not. InuYasha, please let go. Or we'll have to take him from you by force."

The nurse had prepared a special concoction to knock InuYasha out. She had known this was going to be difficult, so not wanting anything to go wrong; she brought it over to the bed. The concoction was in a powdered form and he would need to breathe it in. Not bothering to tell him she took a handful and with a puff, she blew it in InuYasha's face.

InuYasha coughed and shook his head. He felt dizzy and his head spun rapidly. He didn't know what she had blown in his face but he didn't have enough time to contemplate it as he was quickly knocked out, collapsing over Sesshomaru's chest.

"Let's move his body and clean it up. We'll robe him in new silks and we'll prepare the funeral for two days from now. Clean InuYasha up too, and this bedroom if you will," the nurse ordered as she packed up her medicines.

Kouga nodded. He would clean up InuYasha along with the bedroom. 'What are we going to do now?' he thought as he picked up InuYasha off his deceased brother's body and laid him at the end of the bed where he washed off the dried salt stains on his cheeks . "You'll be alright… I promise."

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart ached deeply. He could hear his brother's whispering cries in his mind. He wasn't sure if he was imagining them or not. It tormented him while he sat there on a stone bench across from his father. He didn't speak a word as he looked down at the green luscious tufts of grass.

"I can hear him too," InuTaisho said quietly as he watched his son's pained expression crossing his face. "It's so strong, yet it's so distant."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. He began thinking that he was in hell with all the pain he felt. "Is this what the afterlife has for me? Is it an eternity of suffering with my brother's cries of sorrow, Father?" Sesshomaru stared over at InuTaisho with piercing gold eyes that cut through him like a sword.

"You're not supposed to be here, Sesshomaru. I don't know why we hear it. I'm sure it's usually not supposed to happen. I don't know why you're still here. All I know is that I hear them because I choose to hear."

Sesshomaru wanted to hear InuYasha, but he didn't want to hear the heart wrenching cries. "How do I get back? You say that I shouldn't be here, but I am!"

InuTaisho crossed his legs, thinking for a moment. "I'm surprised that the green goblins that take your soul to the afterlife haven't found you here. Perhaps something happened to stop them." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. He wondered why Tensiaga didn't work when it should have. This had him questioning if something had interfered with its ability. 'Maybe Naraku had done something a long time ago to Sesshomaru's sword. . .

"You mean I can never return?"

"Sesshomaru, has Tensiaga ever left your side?" he asked, ignoring his son's concern.

Sesshomaru blinked blankly at his father. He wasn't sure what he was getting at. "I don't use Tensiaga always. I sometimes have it on the wall. I never have any use for it now that Naraku's gone, nor do others come to me seeking its powers often."

InuTaisho tapped his lip with a finger while hmming, "Well I had been thinking that something tainted it. And I'm thinking that the 'who' might be Naraku."

Sesshomaru gasped; his eyes widened. He had killed Naraku a long time ago. He didn't know how Naraku could have tainted his sword. When he had killed Naraku he had used Tensiaga to help destroy him. He had used it to release all the demons out of his body, which had been made up of them. That had made Naraku weak enough for him to destroy him with his Tokijin. He knew that before the destruction of Naraku, Sesshomaru had not gone anywhere without both his swords at his side. "I don't see how. Naraku's dead. I hacked him to millions of pieces and I'm pretty sure I smelt the burning of his disgraceful hanyou body that InuYasha had burned. I don't see how you could get him touching it long enough for him to taint it."

His father nodded. "True, but perhaps he didn't touch it, but his blood might have. It might be that which could be delaying you going back to your body," he articulated. "He might have planned this all out you know?"

"If he's delaying then I should be able to go back soon right? I don't understand why he wants me to be delayed coming back." Sesshomaru felt on edge at the news. He hoped that it didn't have to do with his brother or anything else. "I've used Tensiaga before, the beings usually come back right away. I can't be delayed much longer. Right?"

* * *

There was a disturbance in the air in the castle. It was a sickening feeling; almost like a miasma. It wafted through the halls like a fog.

It had been three days since the death of lord Sesshomaru. InuYasha had a mental breakdown and Kouga had to keep an eye on for him so he wouldn't do anything too stupid. They hadn't had Sesshomaru's funeral just yet. They were still observing the traditional waiting period that was often held for a demon lord. It lasted for a week or more depending on the deceased's importance. In this case it would be the funeral held in 2 days since 5 days already passed.

InuYasha lay on the bed starring up at the ceiling blankly. He ignored the choking feeling in his lungs that made him feel like he was suffocating. He didn't ponder what it was he didn't care. He felt broken inside.

Kouga sat beside him watching him. He could smell the unpleasantness in the air that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The wolf didn't know what it was that was making the air so thick, and that made him feel like something was coming. Something that made him ill. He got up off the bed and went over to the window to glance out at the gloomy sky.

He wanted to go investigate what was causing such him such uneasiness but he kept to where he was. "InuYasha, something isn't right. I think we should move you to another room or another place soon if it gets worse," he said softly, coming back to the bed.

InuYasha said nothing. He could feel what the wolf was talking about because it choked him. He said nothing about it because inside he hoped that it would put him out of his misery.

Kouga sighed and went over to sit by the fireplace at a loss to what he could do or say to his friend that would make him better. But he knew that there was nothing to heal such a broken soul…

* * *

Outside the mysterious fog crept into the room where Kouga and InuYasha were. The purple tinted fog rolled over to InuYasha's bed and crept up over it on covering InuYasha's body like a thick blanket.

'_What an odd fog_,' Kouga thought as he watched the fog roll in. It made him worry and wonder what was going on. _'I thought I heard about this fog moving about in here, I wonder what it's coming from, I hope that it's nothing…'_

InuYasha glanced to the thick fog that obscured his view of the ceiling. He felt like something was smothering him. It made him give an instinctive gasp.

'_You must feel like your lungs are being squeezed. You can't breath, you're suffering so much. Don't worry, this is nothing…_' A voice spoke in his mind. He couldn't identify it. It was as though he was thinking it. As if it was his conscience. InuYasha wasn't sure what to think. He just thought that he was losing it and he kept quiet.

The fog rolled back into the hall leaving him alone. It moved in a cloud eerily down a level of the Castle seeking out the body of the fallen lord. This was no ordinary fog obviously. This fog had a purpose to find a host… A dead one at that; it wanted revenge.

It reached its destination in no time, the courtyard gardens where the nurse and the guards had moved the body to prevent the smell of decay from entering the castle and making things worse on everyone while they waited for the embalmment. Sesshomaru's lifeless body rested on one of the stone benches in front of the spring. _'Ah, perfect…'_ a disembodied voice mused as it surrounded the corpse that still held some regal way to it though it looked paste and porcelain almost. _'Soon, there will be nothing more of him…' _

The fog enshrouded his body and turned into a vapor then it entered Sesshomaru's nose completely.

Sesshomaru's body took a deep breath within moments of the vapor that had formerly been fog entering his body. But, there was no heartbeat…

* * *

InuYasha laid there after the fog had disappeared. He sat up with some difficulty, and then looked around for Kouga who had been sharpening his daggers out of boredom. The wolf looked up on hearing InuYasha shifting in the sheets, and feeling eyes on him. "What's up?" he asked wondering what got him out of his trance.

"I think… I'd like to go down and see him if that's okay…" InuYasha said distantly, his eyes still swirling with a sadness that tore Kouga's heart out. "I'll hold it together."

"If that's what you wish, I won't object," Kouga said and sheathed his daggers in his boots and got up to pick up InuYasha's broken up body. InuYasha didn't make so much as a grunt, being picked up like a child. He kept his eyes down and his body relaxed as Kouga carried him down the hall and down to where Sesshomaru's body was. He expected the worse from InuYasha because of how he had behaved before and yet he couldn't blame him.

As they came into the area, it felt as though something changed. There was something far different in the air then before, which made the hair on the back of Kouga's neck stand up. It also seemed that InuYasha didn't notice this. Looking around Kouga noticed that he didn't see Sesshomaru's body that had been placed on the stone bench that was straight ahead of them. _'Did they move it again?'_ Kouga wondered.

"Where is he?" InuYasha asked, tensing, as he followed Kouga's eyes to where he assumed that Sesshomaru's body was supposed to be.

"I don't know… Maybe they moved him. Do you mind if I sit you down and I'll go ask?" Kouga said going over to the bench.

"Yeah, I can wait here," InuYasha mumbled as Kouga set him down. InuYasha wondered where his brother's body had gone off to. He knew that they hadn't done anything to it just yet. He knew that it shouldn't have been moved without his knowledge.

"I'll be back in a flash," Kouga said, heading out of the gardens in order to find someone who would be in charge of the body.

InuYasha watched him leave, and then looked around wearily. He did have a sense of uneasiness about him. His skin prickled with goose bumps, and he had the urgency that he shouldn't be there. InuYasha wanted to call Kouga back but he knew that Kouga was out of hearing range by now. "It's probably nothing," he told himself quietly. "I'm just overreacting after that incident in the village."

There was a stirring of the bushes close by causing InuYasha to jump slightly. It wasn't the breeze either that caused this stirring. It was something else. InuYasha could hear the thing coming closer. He held his breath as he saw a bit of white and red reaching forwards. For now the hanyou could only identify it as white and red silk.

"InuYasha…" the voice called. It was a bit raspy and rough, like a parched mouth. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

InuYasha's color paled instantly. It was a ghostly sight viewing him. Tall pale in color, his lips were white and his skin was drained of color. Even his markings were almost translucent on his paled complexion. InuYasha would have jumped over to him, but his limbs were in casts; still being injured.

"Ses…Sesshomaru…" he stuttered, his eyes grew large, watery and they almost popped out of his head. "Sesshomaru…" he said again. InuYasha's mouth became very dry. He didn't know what other things he could say.

"Yes, it is me," Sesshomaru said with a stiff nod. "I've been waiting for you for quite some time little brother." Sesshomaru's body was quite stiff in movement as it approached him sluggishly. InuYasha didn't really think about it. He had never really seen the results of Sesshomaru's sword work. All that he knew was that this could just be a side affect from being dead so long.

"Did… it really work?" InuYasha asked his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Sesshomaru came to stand before him. "You… look so, so… pale."

Sesshomaru gave a small spine-tingling cold laugh that really didn't feel like Sesshomaru. "Yes, my dear… It did work. I'm standing before you am I not?" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru knelt slowly so he could look his brother eye to eye. "I know… I'm very cold, InuYasha." Sesshomaru's hand came up to cup InuYasha's slightly bruised face from the days before. The bruises were fading but they were still visible. "I need you…"

InuYasha shivered as the cold marble-like hand cupped his cheek. He wanted to nuzzle it affectionately, but something felt wrong about it. He wasn't sure what it was either, but it just felt entirely wrong. "Sess… it's been so long. What do you need? I can try to get it for you, maybe Kouga, he'll help you."

Sesshomaru's almost lifeless eyes flashed to an angry red. "No!" he snarled. "I will not have him touch you!"

InuYasha was taken aback, "Gomen…" he whispered, averting his eyes. He felt like everything was his fault still and he wanted to help Sesshomaru, but he felt like everything that rolled out of his mouth angered him. "I won't ask then… What can I do for you?"

Sesshomaru gave a small grin. "I need to warm up. I need your blood," he replied. '_And your life_,' he thought. "I would like your body too." He brought his face closer, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "You're still in heat."

InuYasha nodded. "I'll do anything for you, Sesshomaru." InuYasha had to admit that he was still in his heat phase. Though it was slowly simmering down with his depression over Sesshomaru, however, now that Sesshomaru was alive again his body was firing up slowly. "Yes," he whispered. "I haven't touched a soul since you went away."

Sesshomaru smiled, his thumb stroking the soft flesh of InuYasha's cheek. "I'm glad." He moved to kiss him, licking at the dried lips before taking in the bottom lip of him. Sucking on it ever so gently, it caused InuYasha to moan and start to harden. Sesshomaru's tongue parted his swollen lips further, wriggling his tongue into him.

InuYasha was very confused as to his actions. His mind wanted more of this and so did his body, but at the same time he wanted to push Sesshomaru away from him and get as far away as he could. He didn't know why he felt that way but he was so happy that he had done the right thing reviving Sesshomaru that nothing mattered anymore. He wanted nothing more then to be happy again. The hanyou's mind failed to think rationally and chose whatever it could to believe that this was the real Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could only give a mental smile. He was going to do it. He would have the filthy hanyou and then take his life. Then everything would fall into place. The castle and InuYasha's power, and Sesshomaru's, would all be his. No one would think much of him. He'd dispose of the hanyou's body and tell the others that he had sent him away for good. After all, their relationship wasn't quite built up just yet. "I want you so bad," he whispered, breaking away from InuYasha. "I've waited for you forever, why don't we just mate… we'll never have to worry about loosing each other."

"Anything you want…" InuYasha said. "I never want to be abandoned like that again."

"You won't be." Sesshomaru turned around looking around suspiciously. He knew that Kouga would return soon. He would have to take InuYasha elsewhere. "Come with me, Kouga will know where you are soon enough." Sesshomaru picked InuYasha up and went out the other exit in the garden; heading down the hall and out of the castle. All without being seen, he headed out of the castle grounds by some unguarded gates.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked, feeling a bit worried now that they were leaving his castle behind.

"Somewhere were we can't be bothered. Don't worry, we'll come back here soon enough," he assured him as he took him to a secluded area a few miles away, deep into the thick of the forest.

InuYasha only nodded and buried his face into Sesshomaru's chest; breathing in his scent that seemed too has also changed. It smelt so familiar to him, yet he couldn't place it_. 'Maybe it changed because he was gone for so long…_' he thought as they came to a stop.

'_Alone at last… now no one will hear his screams of pain as I take him, and then take his life!_' Sesshomaru thought as he set InuYasha on top of a pile of leaves. He disrobed from his burial silks, revealing a pale and scared complexion. His body still showed the signs of being cut open from his chest down to his belly. Nothing really looked like it was healing now that he was alive. It seemed to InuYasha that he didn't notice or care either. '_It's a bit funny how he doesn't even notice this body's heart beating in its chest… how blind he must be.'_

InuYasha swallowed nervously, wondering what he'd do next.

"I'm going to need your blood to warm up my body… it's still a bit sluggish," Sesshomaru said, and then got down to his hand and knees, crawling over to him. InuYasha wore no clothing on his chest, leaving him free to be sampled. Sesshomaru unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down past his knees, and then finally off of him; tossing them aside into the bushes. "I will try to be as _gentle _as I can," he murmured and his cold hand grasped his _brother's_ erection that had growing steadily.

InuYasha shuddered and moaned as the cool hand grasped his aching heat. "So… cold," he breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded and licked the tip of his dick, sucking on it momentarily to sample the warm honey that dribbled out of it. "I couldn't have imagined that you would taste so sweet. Like ambrosia. Or honey," Sesshomaru breathed heatedly. He sucked a little more on it; InuYasha's cries of pleasure reaching his ears. He could see InuYasha's body twist and contort with just this mere action. It was as though he had never had one of these before. Which might have been the case of this reaction to his sucking, "So, tell me… have you ever been with another?" he asked.

InuYasha moaned and grasped what he could with his stiff arms. "No, no one but you, Sesshy," he panted out as he bowed his body.

"Hm… perfect." Sesshomaru smiled and nibbled on the tip of the aching shaft, sending shudders up InuYasha's spine. "I'm glad you're like that… I'll be deflowering your cherry tree."

InuYasha felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Sesshomaru…" was all that he whispered and bucked his hips up into Sesshomaru's heated mouth.

"Ah, yes," he breathed and licked down his shaft to the balls where he licked and sucked with a small nip or two, and then moving on to the puckered hole not far away. "You're so ready for me." He licked around the hole, rimming it and dipping his tongue into it before he took his dry fingers and roughly shoving them into him.

The unprepared hanyou cried out in pain. "Ah! Stop..!" he wasn't expecting that. He had thought that Sesshomaru was going to go slow and easy for the first time around. He didn't think Sesshomaru was going to change his mind about it all and take him hard. "Please, that hurts!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "It's supposed to." He grinned and gave a small moan as his fingers were clenched. "Ah, you're so perfectly tight. How long have I been waiting to take you…" Sesshomaru thrust another two fingers up him stretching him a little farther. "I'm going easy on you. I haven't fucked you yet."

"You're going too fast," Inu whined in pain.

Sesshomaru merely gave him a grin as he removed his fingers from him. "Now I shall show' too fast'," he said parting the other's legs apart, earning himself a small cry of pain as the injured legs were hurt more. "You won't be complaining about that now after this." Sesshomaru positioned himself at his entrance while he leaned down and bit down on his neck at the same time he thrust his large organ into him. He silently sang in pleasure as InuYasha screamed and tried to shove him off with his body weight. Sesshomaru only deepened his thrust and gnawed his teeth deeper.

"Sesshy, please stop! It hurts!" InuYasha cried. "I thought you loved me more? What… happened to the words you said earlier?" InuYasha wept no longer enjoying the moment with his eldest brother. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his brother, but it was beginning to worry him. No. Scare him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply; he continued drinking down Inu's life force and thrusting into him harder and harder, pushing him across the forest floor; sticks and stones pushing into his skin uncomfortably. They were even cutting into his flesh. However, Sesshomaru refused to heed his brother's pain. Blood continued to flow out of InuYasha and into Sesshomaru, and onto the forest floor.

InuYasha could feel that there was something wrong now. Something inside told him that this couldn't be _his_ Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru had a whole new feeling. He didn't seem forgiving and _warm_ like Sesshomaru had. This Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was sorry for the mistreatment either. In fact, it seemed to InuYasha that he wanted to make things worse and not make up for the things that he had done in the past. It made InuYasha wonder where things had gone wrong in the revival of his brother and the mate that he wanted. He just knew now that he wanted his old Sesshomaru back.

"You still hold an erection for me, my love," Sesshomaru said pulling up; blood dribbling out of his mouth. "I think that you're enjoying this lovemaking a lot." Sesshomaru smiled and pumped InuYasha's erection as he went down to bite him again, this time on his other side.

"This… isn't _love making."_ InuYasha cried and arched his back as his body failed him again. "Just stop; what's wrong with you? Where is my Sesshomaru?"

'_Dead, that's where he is. Six feet under if I didn't have his body,' _he thought malevolently. Drawing deep gulps of the blood, he took as much as he could before replying. "What are you talking about? This _is_ me. Who else would I be?" he grunted out.

InuYasha felt lightheaded with the loss of blood as he looked up at the blurred head of Sesshomaru. He couldn't see the paled complexion or the beautiful of the brother he once knew. All he could see now in his delusion was a monster. A monster which frightened him.

Sesshomaru smiled down at him and then leaned down kissing him with his bloodied lips. "I love you _so_ much," he said almost sarcastically. He gave InuYasha's a painful squeeze, and then he grunted thrusting rapidly as he approached his climax. "Nnngha… I'm coming! Oh InuYasha, feel my hot cum in you. Can you feel it? Does it feel good?"

InuYasha cried out as he was squeezed painfully. "No… please… stop. It doesn't feel good." He could see that Sesshomaru no longer cared about him coming. It was apparent that he only cared for himself as he shot his hot cum into him making InuYasha gave a small mental moan of somewhere between disappointment and relief that it was over.

In InuYasha's mind he couldn't believe the tears that he had wasted on a brother who had nothing more to offer for him in love. Sesshomaru had fucked him without any care of his well being or happiness. He didn't know where it went wrong, but inside his heart was broken. He could only lay there and look off into the darker part of the woods which were blurry. "Are you done?" he asked his voice hoarse and filled with sadness.

Sesshomaru only could give a small smile, looking down at him. He wasn't breathing too hard but he had worked up a little sweat. "You sound ungrateful? Did I not satisfy your heat?" he asked mockingly as he gave the hanyou's limp penis a suggestive stroke.

InuYasha still could feel the fire in his loin's that didn't stir his erection but that left a remaining itch that wasn't satisfied. He wished that he could have come but his body had refused. It hadn't felt right, and thus nothing had happened, surprisingly. "No," he whispered.

"Hm, well then," Sesshomaru said, pulling out. '_I think I've had enough of this, its time to put an end to this worthless life,'_ he thought with a grim smile that reached his dull eyes that were looking eerie with a plan to rid the final member of the Inu clan of Saigoku.

"I don't understand you… You said you loved me," InuYasha cried. "Then now you treat me like shit? What's wrong with you? I thought that you wanted to take me as a mate and all our past transgressions towards each other would be gone. I thought that you wanted to live together and love each other? What happened to those words you spoke not long ago? Are you just playing with me?" he said, turning his head back to look at him. Trying to focus his eyes on him, he failed as they were burring more while tears flowed from them and the lack of blood made him see in double vision. "You asked forgiveness… now I see that you really don't deserve it."

Sesshomaru gave him a mocking hurt look. "Oh… I'm _so_ sorry! I lost control!" Sesshomaru leaned down so he was nose to nose with him. He wiped away the salty tears with a finger. "I think it is time to end this mess I've created. The western lands of Saigoku shall be _mine_." Sesshomaru gave him a chilling smile. "I will tell you now. I am not who you think I am. I don't feel as though I should say who I am because you're going to die now anyways. Thus, my name will no longer be important when you die. But at any rate, say hello to Sesshomaru for me, will you?"

InuYasha trembled with realization. He should have known that this wasn't Sesshomaru! He should have known that it was someone else. But who was he? All that he could think of was Naraku right now. Naraku was dead, though. They killed him. What was going on? He had not had time to think, though; he had heard the words that he was going to die. He had to fight back somehow. The healer had put a strong cast on his arms and on his legs too. He couldn't run. He couldn't crawl away. He was frozen like a deer. The most he could do now was cry and call for help. What use was his voice in a forest no one really entered because it was so thick? There would be no one to save him now. '_Sesshomaru, looks like we'll be together in the afterlife after all; I've failed us all.'_

Sesshomaru grinned. "No other words?"

InuYasha stared blankly up at him. At least he could call for some help. "HELP! KOUGA! ANYONE!" he screamed. And wiggled underneath his brother whose body was taken over by something he didn't know what. "Fucking let me go!"

"It's too late for you cry for help now. No one is here to save you," Sesshomaru said, raising his razor-sharp claws. "I'm afraid this is the end." Sesshomaru said; as he jerked InuYasha's head back and slashed open his throat with his claws tearing it open and letting blood poor out. "Better not let this blood go to waste now," he laughed and sank his teeth down into his neck; drinking as much as he wished before he was filled. Even then he tore the flesh from his throat leaving InuYasha gurgling for air.

He got up and looked down at InuYasha who looked up at him with fading eyes. "You're not even worth a full-blooded demon's time. I don't see why he would even want you. Worthless half demon…" he said disgustedly as he adjusted his hakamas and headed off towards a spring to wash off.

InuYasha lay there bleeding to death, suffocating and drowning in his own blood. He wanted to cry for help. His voice was gurgled out by his blood, blood that he couldn't even cough up to save himself. He struggled to roll to his side, which he finally managed, but it did not help as the blood continued to pump out of him. The hanyou's vision was pricked with darkness. He knew that it wouldn't be long until he would be gone for sure. '_Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he's doing me a favor. It'd save me from the pain in the future that I'll have to deal with. At least, this way… I'll be able to see him again. I'm so sorry for being so weak though. I can never forgive myself for not even making much of an effort to fend him off. Why must it end like this..?'_ he asked himself silently as he watched the Sesshomaru impersonator walk away from him. It left him breaking up all over again. Even though it wasn't Sesshomaru, just the looks caused the disillusion of the figure actually being him '_Gomen.'_

InuYasha tried to lift his head from the ground, but his body was heavy, and he no longer bothered. He closed his eyes and rolled weakly back to his back. He'd accept his death. In his last moments, he could only think of memories of the past. '_I guess it's true about they say that life flashes right before your eyes as you die...' _InuYasha thought to himself. He gave a small shiver as he felt cold. _'Wait for me brother, I'll be there soon.'

* * *

_

A/n: Guess you didn't see that coming did'ja! LOL Cruel I know… but don't worry, I'm not ending this story yet! I still haven't given up on writing it. I swear! Everything will work out, and everyone will be happy with the outcome.

I did throw in a lime for you! Aren't you proud of me?! I thought it lacked something but um, it'll do. I wasn't really going for much in that part; I have a BIG plan coming in on this! I think you'll enjoy it.

Keep pestering me with reviews I love it. I haven't got much, so I guess I lack updates… ahem so anyways I must go update the next story! Sorry if this is too short! I wanted to get it over and done with anyways… kicks self to shut up …

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The sun and the moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summery: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear brother: NC-17 Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC (just a bit)

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summery: Sesshomaru sends a letter of reconciliation to InuYasha, and InuYasha must decide what will happen to their future.

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summery: Kurama fled to the human world seeking to recover from his loss and ordeal in the spirit world, where he lost his partner. He seeks to get over the loss but things come crumbling down when he catches a glimpse of his partner. "But didn't he die?"

Intensifiers: Sesshomaru/InuYasha:

One shot –Christmas special, Heavy BDSM and hard-core lemons, Incest, "drugs," CBT, AU.

Summery: InuYasha gets locked out of the house and becomes frozen! He manages to get in, but he needs some warming up. Sesshomaru brings home a special present to fix InuYasha's problem of being cold.

Crimson skies: My original characters: Crimson/Koda/Vosh (Not sure yet, but we'll see how it goes)

Warnings: M/M M/F (?), Bondage, Bisexual, Sex bending (unisex) some other goodies. You'll see if you keep reading it.

Summery: Vosh- a dragon/panther hybrid- is Crimson's best friend, and ex boyfriend. Crimson is a Fox/phoenix/ vampire hybrid who has lived for ages and he had finally taken a human mate; Koda.

Vosh was never fine with this; though he acted cool about it. Everyone knows that he wants Crimson for himself, but Crimson said no over and over again.

But what will happen if Crimson goes into season, and Koda isn't there to satisfy his needs? Who will? What will Crimson do? Will he finally give into him after all these years? What will Koda do?

Fan group: http://groups. CrimsonInHumanBloodFictionsetc/ (remove the spaces)


	14. Vengence

Dear brother

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. As usual.

A/n:

Sorry for the long updates, I just had a long period of "Blah" where I couldn't write. I was burned out. Still am. So, if this chapter goes well, I'll end the chapter here to work on: "The Sun and the Moon". Right now I just have too much on my hands, thus I've cut back.

Chapter 14: Vengeance

Kouga wandered back to the gardens where he had left InuYasha. He had found out that no one had moved the body; they had been waiting for InuYasha to say his last farewells before they took the body to be embalmed and to be prepared for the funeral ahead. When he had told them it was never touched, he immediately went back to investigate. Kouga wanted to know what had happened. Did something take InuYasha's body or did it just get up and walk off?

Coming into the gardens, Kouga noticed that InuYasha wasn't where he had been left. Frowning, Kouga looked through the bushes seeing if he had crawled off. "InuYasha? Where did you go?" he called. "I'm back!"

There was no reply from his absent friend. Now there was no sign of his body, and nor was there any sign of his friend. "Well damn it…" Kouga muttered and began sniffing around for his friend's scent. What he noticed first was the strange scent wafting on the air. InuYasha's scent was all over. However, there was more then one scent. The other was a strange scent, but at the same time so familiar to him. To Kouga, it smelled of Sesshomaru and the poison of a spider. "What…? What's going on now?" The okami took a deep breath again and began following the stronger scents of InuYasha that mixed with the other ones. It led him out of the garden and out into the hall.

Something clicked in Kouga's mind. It had already dawned on him that InuYasha had been taken by someone. Perhaps it was the same person that had taken Sesshomaru's body.

Kouga couldn't see why anyone would even want to have a corpse. Picking up his pace he growled in frustration, and then drew in a deep breath of air; scenting that mysterious smell that had been in the mix. "Smells so much like… Miasma, and …" Kouga's heart pounded rapidly as it finally came clear to him. "NO! That can't be true! He's dead! They made sure of it. How the hell had he made it back!?"

Kouga raced all the way out of the castle ignoring the guards who glared at him as he took of running towards the forest where the scents seemed to be leading. The thick forest was marked as "Dangerous" with wild beasts and no one would think of going there. It made sense to Kouga that the hanyou responsible for taking his friend and the corpse of his brother. It disturbed the wolf demon as to what he might find. He was afraid for InuYasha; who was helpless in his condition.

Dodging in and out of the thick brush and in and out of the trees to the best that he could, as he grew closer, the scent changed. He could smell fear, pain, hurt, lust and most shocking of all: blood, tons of blood; InuYasha's blood. Ripping through the many vines he got deeper and deeper; he knew he was getting closer because the smell was getting a lot stronger.

It wasn't long at all before he came to a dead stop. He could see something. It was a figure tall and covered in blood. Kouga didn't make a sound as he stared harder at whom was. The figure was light haired and in a white kimono. It was a tall man from what Kouga could see in the dim light was a tall man. The man was leaning over the body, he kicked it a few times and began laughing malevolently; sending chills down the wolf demon's spine. This made Kouga want to see who it was and whom the man had killed.

Everything in Kouga's mind screamed at him to get out, yet at the same time it also screamed to stay though he was a bit afraid of finding out whom it was.

"It is done…" the male said, voice cold. "The western lands will be mine; no one will stop me now. Not even you, InuYasha!" He began laughing, his head tossed back showing Kouga the face of a dead man. That man was Sesshomaru.

His jaw dropped in horror. '_How can he be alive!?'_ Kouga thought. He wanted to move over to the demon and kill the bastard for what he had done. A million thoughts raced through his mind as his eyes fell to the naked and broken body of InuYasha, laying still and covered in blood. This made Kouga's mind howl and scream. He forced himself to hold back; Kouga needed to hold back and observe. There had to be something wrong with Sesshomaru. '_There is no way that Sesshomaru would do this to his brother! Absolutely no way! Why is he even alive? Did the sword finally work?'_

"No more will Sesshomaru or InuYasha get in my way for power and respect. Soon I'll have them all bowing before me, all of them will beg for their lives," Sesshomaru laughed and knelt down, running his hands over the cool blood covering InuYasha's neck. He brought his stained hand to his mouth where he lapped at the blood. "Isn't that right, InuYasha? Oh, wait, you're dead. You can't hear me."

That was it. Kouga couldn't take it much longer. He needed to do something. Stepping forwards out of the thicket, he growled; "Who are you, and what the _fuck_ have you done to InuYasha? You are a fucking bastard!"

_Sesshomaru_ turned to confront Kouga. He wasn't surprised to see him. In fact, he had expected someone to return to find InuYasha gone. Of course, they would go look for him. Sesshomaru just didn't think it'd be so soon. For the first time, Sesshomaru could smell the anger and hatred towards him and what he had done to InuYasha. "So you've come," he said calmly, facing Kouga, covered in InuYasha's blood. "It seems I must kill you too…"

#_#_#_#_#_#

He couldn't feel the burning pain. It had ceased and now his body felt so weightless. So carefree; one moment his heart and body was being stabbed with a million knives, the next moment there was no pain. It was in that moment he knew he had died. InuYasha hadn't heard Kouga come to his aid moments too late. Now he didn't know that it would be the beginning of his end.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was the complete darkness, the second was the light beckoning him to follow. InuYasha already knew where this was leading too. It made him excited. If he was thinking correctly, it would lead him straight home to his Sesshomaru. "All dogs go to heaven right?" InuYasha asked himself, remembering a time that Kagome had brought him back to her era and showed him a few movies on TV. Now that InuYasha thought about it, he hoped that he would be seeing Sesshomaru there.

"Sesshomaru…" he said quietly as he approached the light; no figures were waiting for him as every other story foretold. Didn't they know that he was coming? Wasn't his father, mother or Sesshomaru there? Of course, his mother had to be there… unless something was totally wrong… '_Maybe there are different heavens?'_ InuYasha told himself.

Reaching the white and blinding light, InuYasha shielded his eyes and stood there listening. He was unsure of where to go now. He couldn't even see anything. The hanyou hoped that this wouldn't be the eternity not described.

"Hello!?" he called out. "Can anyone hear me?" InuYasha's voice echoed out into the vast distance. The only reply was the echoing of his voice. This made him feel lonelier now then ever.

#_#_#_#

"_Hello!? . . . Can anyone hear me?" _

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sounds of his brother's voice they seemed too close for comfort. His skin got goosebumps with the proximity. It wasn't the distant voice that had taunted him from afar minutes ago. They had only been talking about the sword that might be tainted; the sword that would give him the chance of living again.

His face paled as he turned to InuTaisho. "That's InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said, standing up. "What is he doing here?"

InuTaisho looked just as surprised to hear the voice calling to them. He had only started to feel a pull towards the gates of the afterlife moments before. It signified that there was a family member or friend waiting for their greeting. InuTaisho had ignored it. Now if he had been living, his heart would have been pounding in the back of his throat. "I don't know, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said as he stood as well, immediately moved around his eldest and started to the entrance that didn't take long to reach at all.

Sesshomaru was shortly behind his father. He almost dreaded seeing his brother now. It scared him to know that his brother was dead. How, though?

InuTaisho's heart dropped, seeing InuYasha standing there looking lonesome. His clothes were torn and his body was exposed but otherwise unblemished? It was because all of the wounds healed when you reached the afterlife. All of their fears had come true now. There might be no hope for either of his sons' return to the living world. Their land would be corrupted.

This was so very wrong. Neither of his sons should be standing at his side. "Another unplanned death… Welcome to the afterlife, InuYasha," InuTaisho greeted him.

_#_#_#_#

"Another unplanned death… Welcome to the afterlife, InuYasha," a deep, calm voice greeted him. It sounded so familiar. A voice he had known once long ago. InuYasha turned around and opened his eyes to the bright light that assaulted him. This time it looked like it was diminishing. He could see the silhouette of two figures.

"Father…? Sesshomaru...?" InuYasha was in awe and in shock. In a sense, he still was unable to fathom that they were all dead. It was scary but a relief now that he knew that they were all together. Yet it angered him because their plans had been shattered.

"Yes, it's us," InuTaisho answered as Sesshomaru saw InuYasha, his eyes going wide. He pushed past his father. "You're dead of course…" InuTaisho paused as a thought of how his son died entered his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Sesshomaru gathered InuYasha into his arms embracing him in a death hold. "InuYasha," he breathed, kissing him tightly. His heart was breaking knowing now that he was dead and that his brother had followed him. "What happened?"

InuYasha hugged Sesshomaru unable to come to the reality of what really happened. He was quiet for a long time as he held onto Sesshomaru as hard as he could. What happened played over and over in his head. Laying there being raped; willingly. Having his throat ripped out and staring into the cold eyes of Sesshomaru's possessed body. "It's hard to talk about," InuYasha said, looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. There was no cold harshness to them. Only warmth and love filled those golden orbs.

"Perhaps we should go to the gardens and talk about this. This isn't the place to speak. C'mon," InuTaisho said, leading his sons back to the gardens where they had been before they were distracted. Now that InuYasha was there, maybe there would be more answers to what had happened.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded, following their father back. It seemed a quiet and tense silence as InuYasha had still been thinking. '_How could I been so fooled? Of course Sesshomaru was dead. There was no way I could even bring him back. I'm so weak. I can't even use his sword,'_ InuYasha thought as he was pushed back so he would sit on the stone bench. Being drawn out of his thoughts he looked at InuTaisho who just smiled at him with sad eyes. It looked like he was disappointed that he had to see him so soon.

"So, can you tell us what happened?" InuYasha's father asked.

Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha into his lap protectively. InuYasha felt much safer being in the embrace of both arms. "It all just happened so fast. I had been in the courtyard and Sesshomaru's body was gone. Kouga had gone to see if they already started the funeral. I didn't think about it when I heard some rustling in the bushes. Nor did I even question as Sesshomaru's stiff body came out so welcomingly. . . I just thought that maybe the sword had worked. It had only taken a little longer to wake the dead."

"Waking someone with the Tensiaga is instant. It wouldn't take hours," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Furrowing his brows, he realized he should have figured that out. "Yeah, I might have thought that too." InuYasha gave a long sigh of exhaustion before continuing on. "Yes… Well as stupid as I was, the Sesshomaru led me out to the forest and fed me lies and poison. Some of the things he did and said to me made me suspicious at first. But it was hard to know if it was really him or not. I mean Sesshomaru used to be so cold to me before too and said nasty words before this forgiveness."

Sesshomaru had come a long way in a single step for forgiving InuYasha … Or rather letting him into his heart. Now it seemed like Naraku messed with his plans again. "I've changed a lot. I don't think I can do that anymore, to go back to the same lonesome life I lived without you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes, well… It seems like it had been Naraku who had done this to me; to us. Before he killed me after raping me… he just gave himself away with those eyes," InuYasha shuddered. As much as he feared him he wanted to rip him apart for what he had done to him. He hoped that sometime soon that vengeance would be possible. "But now I am here. Is there any way of returning?"

There was a long moment while InuTaisho was thinking. It was possible to return, however, it would be a risky thing to send them back to their bodies. They could be returned to where they were when they were dying. Or they could be completely healed. But that was something that would be lucky to happen.

"It is possible. We had been discussing such when we were disrupted by your coming. I am thinking that if I could I would send you back. But I'm concerned that you may never return here or you'll return back to the condition that you were when you died. Sesshomaru, you might be better off going back," InuTaisho said honestly. He would be better off because the western lands needed a ruler; with InuYasha gone it would turn to chaos. If InuYasha went back no one would take him seriously. "If you had gone back InuYasha, and your body was in the state it is when you died, you wouldn't last for long."

InuYasha couldn't imagine going back to that state. It was the worse pain in his life. And the last pain he had felt. "I know. I don't want to feel that again."

Sesshomaru wouldn't have wanted his mate-to-be go through that again. "Yes. . . I agree, but what can we do about my body which is in the possession of Naraku?"

Rubbing his chin, InuTaisho nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well I think if you can push him out of your rightful body it'll be yours. I think that the reason for him taking over it was because you were alive and your soul was still in it."

If something could knock Naraku out they'd be set. And if Sesshomaru went back, he could repair the damage done to InuYasha. Then he could return as well. It could be a flawless plan.

"Where is he now..?" InuYasha asked, wondering what Naraku would be doing with his body now that the problems that were standing in the way were eliminated. "Can we see what is going on?" InuYasha was wondering what would happen with Kouga and the others. He never got to say good-bye. He didn't even know if they would be looking for him.

"Certainly," their father said as he led them over to a large fountain with a koi fish decoration along with some fish swimming around in the clear water. As soon as they were over there, the water rippled and images formed. It was something that they were looking at as if from close by but not seen by others. . .

#_#_#_#_#

Claws extended, the Sesshomaru imposter lunged at Kouga. The okami had just enough time to dodge and duck away. He was slightly confused as to why Sesshomaru was doing this. But of course he knew from the scene that things were not all well with this Sesshomaru. With a growl, the wolf demon brought out his dagger and began slashing his way towards the man, using speed and agility to avoid the blood covered brother.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" he asked as Sesshomaru's claws glowed an eerie green. The poisonous claws also began dripping with poison. They lashed out at him but luckily he dodged the bullet again.

"You should know me… We fought together so many times before. I was the person who killed your clan. Remember that?" Naraku laughed and dashed at him. This would be a claw-to-claw match. Well save for the dagger Kouga was using but that wouldn't be for long. Naraku was grateful for such a quick body as he raced alongside Kouga as he began moving.

If the corpse had been more alive with the flow of blood or still reproducing cells, it would have been faster. But this would have to do for him. As Kouga took off he raced after him, dodging in and out of the way of the trees. Soon he had lost track of him, making him stop and look around.

Kouga had to do something. He needed to stop Naraku. He didn't know how Sesshomaru had gotten back or how it had happened but he knew that something had to be done about this quickly before it got out of hand even more and the problem couldn't be dealt with. Crouching, he crept up on the spider. Approaching Sesshomaru's body he picked up a large rock and snuck up on him. He didn't want to harm the real Sesshomaru but if this could be done to knock him out he could drag him to the castle and lock him up until they figured something out.

It was a plan that he hoped that would work.

Working from downwind he lunged forwards, breaking out of the trees and hurtled the rock at his head. But it wasn't his luck as Sesshomaru was quick enough to move aside and grin at him mockingly. "What a childish thing that was, wolf," he laughed and jumped from his spot, and onto Kouga. Pinning Kouga down, he held his claws up, poised to rip out the throat like he had with InuYasha.

Just as the wolf thought he'd be next, there was a disturbance in the bushes. There was a bunch of voices. Sesshomaru looked up and relaxed his arm. Whoever it was, it made him nervous. It felt like he had encountered them before.

"Over here!" a female voice called.

"Damn it! I hope we're not too late!" a male voice called.

"I see him!" There was a _whoosh_ and a whistling noise as something struck Sesshomaru hard in the left shoulder. It pushed him back against the trees with the force of it. There was another one that nailed him in the other shoulder, officially pinning him to the tree. It was almost like a cliché with InuYasha.

"I got him! That asshole! I could sense him from all the way here! I knew there was something up! I told you!"

Kouga looked up as the old gang emerged from the bushes. As soon as he had heard the familiar voice that InuYasha hated so very much, and he loved so much… well to a point… Kagome and the rest of them came running out of the bushes.

"Glad we made it," the slayer said as she came to a stop, seeing Kouga on the ground. The fire neko mewed and sniffed the air. She could smell the blood before she saw Sesshomaru pinned to the tree with an arrow that was pouring magic into his body, making him drowsy.

"You humans can't beat me, not like the last time. I'll crush you!" Sesshomaru said, fighting the power of the Miko's arrow that was having the same effect on him as the arrow that had pinned his enemy's brother to the tree for 50 years. If this happened to him there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to possess the body he had now. There might be no way, even if he had waited for it to be released from the tree that pinned him.

"Kagome, look! It's InuYasha!" Miroku said suddenly as he spotted InuYasha laying in a bloody mess and lying still. The monk could already tell that he wasn't breathing and that the damage looked too far-gone. "It looks like we're too late."

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru as he continued mumbling a rant before there was silence. She couldn't help but let out a breaking sob as she came down next to him on her knees. His entire body was violated, with blood all over his hair and soaked into the ground. "How could this have happened?" she asked, looking over at Kouga who had gotten up and followed them to the body.

The wolf shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen… It was Naraku who took over Sesshomaru's corpse and did this to InuYasha. He had been hiding this from you so you wouldn't come after him and take him over for yourself," Kouga explained, remembering why InuYasha took off toward Sesshomaru in the first place. "His brother sent him a letter asking him to come home. He came, they forgave. But Sesshomaru came up with some kind of poisonous worm in his heart that choked his heart and poisoned him. We suspected Naraku of the whole thing."

"I thought that they hated each other?" the slayer asked, still struck with InuYasha's downfall and Sesshomaru's. This was all like a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. This wasn't supposed to be!

Kouga sighed, shaking his head again. That was what it had seemed like to everyone. Everyone had thought that they hated each other and wanted to do nothing more then fight and spit venomous words at each other until one of their throats were cut. "Well, he had thought that it'd be best to put the past behind them and move on, being the last of their family line as far as we know. They wanted to get together and make further generations. But I really can't be sure of the true motives."

The monk that was kneeling over InuYasha's corpse saying a prayer for him, looked up with sad eyes. "I take it from what I think Kagome said that you came looking for us when you had to get Sesshomaru to the vet for the heartworm?"

"Yes, we thought that'd help but it was too late and he didn't make it." Now everything was lost with both dog demons dead. "I think we should bring his body back to the castle and clean his body up so we can bury him. I don't know if we should release the arrow from his body or not. If Naraku is possessing him I don't want to have to fight him again," the wolf demon said. "If the real Sesshomaru is really in there, I don't want to harm him."

Sango nodded in agreement. Somehow they would need to get Sesshomaru's body out of Naraku's possession. Maybe then they could save him somehow. For now they needed to clean InuYasha. The castle workers would be alerted later to what had happened. "I suppose we need to do this secretly. Letting them know of their Lord's death will cause an uprising for domination for the land. I can take him on Kirara with Miroku. Kagome, you can get a ride on Kouga."

Kouga had no issue with this. He picked InuYasha's cold body up and handed it to the slayer and the Monk, who took his body in between them. "Are we leaving him there, right? Until we figure out what to do with the body, he should stay there?" Kouga asked to confirm the plan as he picked Kagome up in his arms. The wolf demon could tell everyone was in shock still from what had happened. No one was crying. No one could believe what was happening. He knew that everything. Everything that had happened was going to sink in eventually. Like everything else..

#_#_#_#_#

As the scene unfolded, Sesshomaru looked up at his father with an idea now. He saw what Naraku did to his brother. As a result, he was upset and very angry. He was angry mostly at himself for getting killed; for being weak and dying. He was also relieved that the Miko was able to pin his possessed body to the tree. Now he might have a chance to enter his body again. "Say father… Do you think I have a chance now? To enter my body again now that Naraku has been suppressed?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, hoping now to get back in his body and save his mate from an eternity of being dead.

For regardless of how much they loved their father, they had only so little time on Earth and forever in death to get to know one another. "Yes, and maybe if you go down there you can use Tensiaga to revive me!" InuYasha said brightly, ears perked.

"This sounds like a plan. Let's hope it goes easily," InuTaisho said, nodding. "I do believe this could work. Let's be prepared and watch for your chance."

A/n: OMFG! I FUCKING FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Yeah I know it's been… 6 months? Since I updated, right? Something like that. I've been busy. Working, getting fired, working, fired, family issues and my cat being given away and then my other cat dying on my birthday and now I'm here!

I think I have one more chapter to go on this story! ^_^; I'll try to get on that soon. I'm running out of time… for many things… *goes emo* but yes… I need to do something with "The Sun and the Moon" too! I'm forgetting wtf is going on in there! T_T.

*Is secretly running around as a Role-playing (that's based on proper grammar - I don't know how rp'ers do it.) whore…*

Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be the same. It'd help getting it up faster.

Enjoy.

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The sun and the moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summery: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear brother: NC-17 Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC (just a bit)

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summery: Sesshomaru sends a letter of reconciliation to InuYasha, and InuYasha must decide what will happen to their future.

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summery: Kurama fled to the human world seeking to recover from his loss and ordeal in the spirit world, where he lost his partner. He seeks to get over the loss but things come crumbling down when he catches a glimpse of his partner. "But didn't he die?"

Intensifiers: Sesshomaru/InuYasha:

One shot –Christmas special, Heavy BDSM and hard-core lemons, Incest, "drugs," CBT, AU.

Summery: InuYasha gets locked out of the house and becomes frozen! He manages to get in, but he needs some warming up. Sesshomaru brings home a special present to fix InuYasha's problem of being cold.

Crimson skies: My original characters: Crimson/Koda/Vosh (Not sure yet, but we'll see how it goes)

Warnings: M/M M/F (?), Bondage, Bisexual, Sex bending (unisex) some other goodies. You'll see if you keep reading it.

Summery: Vosh- a dragon/panther hybrid- is Crimson's best friend, and ex boyfriend. Crimson is a Fox/phoenix/ vampire hybrid who has lived for ages and he had finally taken a human mate; Koda.

Vosh was never fine with this; though he acted cool about it. Everyone knows that he wants Crimson for himself, but Crimson said no over and over again.

But what will happen if Crimson goes into season, and Koda isn't there to satisfy his needs? Who will? What will Crimson do? Will he finally give into him after all these years? What will Koda do?

Fan group: .com/group/ CrimsonInHumanBlood_Fictions_etc/ (remove the spaces)


End file.
